


Netherland on Earth

by unlimitedcity



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Curse Breaking, Curses, Immortality, Light Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 69,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlimitedcity/pseuds/unlimitedcity
Summary: This was Kim Wooseok's living inferno. Live forever, meet the love of your life and his reincarnations, love him, lose him, and repeat.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 186
Kudos: 724





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i was kind of excited to get this out of my mind. let me know if i should continue this!
> 
> if this flops y'all never hearing this again KDKSKDKD.

Immortality is a curse. Why would people even want it? It is not a gift but rather a trap.

Death is not far from being a gift, but most of the time, Wooseok craves for it more than anyone else in the world. Having lived for over two centuries, he’s practically grown tired of being alive. It’s as if he isn’t alive anymore. But he is, to his dismay. Kim Wooseok is fully breathing, heart beating, hands warming, and alive.

It’s his curse. A curse he wants to escape from. Being a 200 and something (he stopped counting by 200, took him two centuries to get tired) year-old human in a 23 year old boy’s body is something Wooseok would like to escape from. If only things didn’t happen 200 years ago, if only he didn’t take that risk.

But he did. And now he’s been immortal for the majority of his never ending lifetime.

He tried ending his life. Countless attempts but they all end up with the same result. Alive.

“You’re deep in thought again,” Yohan, his nephew (with an impressively wide generation gap) called out. 

It’s a miracle to be honest, to still have someone in Wooseok’s life despite his inability to die. He’s a freak. That’s what his family’s neighbors called him back in Joseon. He will only bring their family bad luck. His family should have listened to them. They shouldn’t have chosen to take responsibility for him. But they did and Wooseok will forever hold himself guilty for that.

His parents never abandoned him until Wooseok himself had to see them die. His siblings never left his side as well, so did their children, and their children’s own offspring until now. The Kim clan protected Wooseok and kept him safe for over two centuries. 

They shouldn’t have. Wooseok would say to himself. He was a goner. He had brought this curse unto himself. They should have just chosen to live their lives comfortably, instead they brought themselves into the situation of having to protect Wooseok, and hide his immortality.

“You didn’t have to drive me here. I could obviously go by myself,” Wooseok says. Yohan, however, shakes his head and emits a low chuckle.

“If I didn’t drive you here you wouldn’t have gone. Do you know how embarrassing it is to get called by the Dean of your department? Apparently, he wants his ace back,” 

“I don’t even get why I have to go to university anymore. I’ve gone through this countless times already. I even got a degree in business at Harvard back in the 50s,” Wooseok recollects his years overseas. There was a point in his life where he had to go to another country because people were starting to get suspicious of him. How he never aged a year or ten.

Fortunately, give it another twenty to thirty years, they’ll eventually forget. And Wooseok can freely come back and introduce himself as part of the Kim family again from either overseas, or some part in Korea.

“Well, suck it up,” Yohan mused.

“I’m older than you,” Wooseok uses his age card. This usually works however Yohan just laughs at his Great great great many more great Uncle. 

“You’re so tiny,”

“And you’re going to be grounded. I’m telling your mom,”

Supposedly wanting to sound threatening, a smile instead is painted across his lips. Out of all the kids he’s met in his lifetime from the Kim clan, Yohan was by far his favourite. He was funny, a little more on the klutz side, and was really close to Wooseok. 

Yohan had earned himself a place in Wooseok’s heart to the point that if his time comes to leave, Wooseok would be gravely heartbroken.

Having this thought, Wooseok takes a spare glance towards Yohan’s direction and sighs. How many more of his loved ones will leave him behind? Just how much death should he witness before his own comes?

“Wooseok, stop. I’m not dying yet,” As if he knows Wooseok like the back of his hand, Yohan consoles the older.

“You’re still grounded,” Wooseok manages to breathe out.

A grumble escapes Yohan’s lips, “I know,”

Immortality is a curse, but having a family by his side makes it a little bearable.

-

Wooseok shouldn’t be here. At his age and the credentials he’s gotten through the years, he doesn’t need to go back to school. But like what Yohan’s mother told him, he needs to adapt. He still needs to act like he’s living a normal life. That way it would be easier. It would be easier for him to not get questioned. He wouldn’t be called a freak.

A monster.

He remembers during 1902, when he was caught on to be peculiar, people condemned him and wanted him gone. They tried to capture him and imprison him. The Kim family did their best to protect him eventually losing some of them in the process.

They sent Wooseok away through a cargo ship to some island in Southeast Asia. He stayed there for a few years posing as a doctor given he had studied medicine. He helped a small community as their local medic, and if you were to ask Wooseok, he'd consider that chapter of his lifetime something he's proud of.

Now, years later. To avoid the same incident from happening again (although he's pretty sure if he was exposed during this era, they wouldn't want him imprisoned rather he's be in some lab with scientists trying to figure out the secret of his immortality), Wooseok has to adapt. And by adapting, like any normal 23 year old boy, he had to go to school.

Yohan told him to head straight to the dean's office so he did as he was told. This time, Wooseok decided to take engineering again. Come the advancement of technology, Wooseok deemed it would be beneficial for him to refresh his knowledge about the field and add new learnings.

He reaches the office in no time. Taking a deep breathe, he reaches for the knob. Twisting it open, Wooseok mutters an excuse of intrusion before completely entering the room. It smelled like old wood and it brings a wave of nausea and nostalgia.

"Wooseok, I'm glad you finally decided to come back. The dean has been worried about your absence," Miss Jung, the department secretary greeted him from her table. 

Wooseok flashes an apologetic smile.

"Why don't you take a seat, the dean is just wrapping things up with a transferee," Miss Jung explains. "Would you like to have anything to drink?"

He politely declines the offer saying he's comfortably hydrated. Miss Jung shrugs before carrying on with her task before Wooseok's entrance.

This gives Wooseok a chance to take a peak at the glass door just a few steps towards the left from Miss Jung's behind. The dean was apparently talking to someone, a transferee, Wooseok recalls Miss Jung mentioning.

This transferee must be remarkable to have the opportunity of being graced by the dean on his first day.

He couldn't see him properly as his back was facing Wooseok.

An uncomfortable shiver ran down his spine.

He knew this back. It was too familiar.

Backs shouldn't be something you could recognize at a glance, but Wooseok doesn't just know this back.

He's too familiar with it.

The glass door opens and the dean gestures a polite exit for the transferee.

Wooseok felt his entire body freeze, his lungs knocked out of air.

"Wooseok, you're here!" the dean acknowledges him brightly. Wooseok hastily stands up from his seat and was about to sprint towards the door but he finds himself glued onto the floor once he meets the transferee's eyes.

Eyes he's seen in both his dreams and nightmares.

"Come, you should meet our new student in the department. He came all the way from Brazil after his immersion. He'll help us with our big research," 

Wooseok is blank. He couldn't find his tongue who seemed to be out of words.

"This is Wooseok," the dean tells the boy, "He's my brightest student in the department. He's the youngest in the team but I assume you're the same age with him?"

He hears the boy laugh in response before taking two big strides towards Wooseok. 

"I'm Cho Seungyeon," the boy says reaching a hand out towards Wooseok.

Immortality wasn't the only constant thing in Wooseok's life.

Seungyoun was a variable he couldn't get rid of either no matter how hard he tried.

It's his curse.

He lives forever to see the one he loves the most die in front of his eyes repeatedly… lifetime after lifetime.

-

Seungyoun spares an awkward second before breaking into a shy chuckle. "Sorry, I forgot shaking hands isn't a thing here," he retracts his hand and bows instead.

"N-no," Wooseok finally blurts out, "Sorry I kind of zoned out,"

Seungyeon gives him a big smile and it made his insides twist and turn. 5 lifetimes later, Seungyoun is still as charming as ever.

Seungyoun. His name never really changes aside from his last name. Neither does his personality or his face.

And his fate.

Their fate.

It all started between the two of them. The curse.

Boys shouldn't like boys. He remembers his mother tell him. Back in Joseon, the Kim clan was a noble family who serves the palace. Wooseok was pretty close to the royal family. And was pretty close with the crown prince in particular, Lee Seungyoun.

He told his mother about this and Lady Kim was appalled but didn't really dare judge her son's feelings. She only told him these words in attempt to protect Wooseok. In Joseon, homosexuality wasn't really as nearly accepted unlike the modern times.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Wooseok shakes his head. He hasn't. He never dared talk about this except towards his mother.

"What does his majesty feel about you?" his mother asks.

Wooseok takes a second to hesitate, too shy to admit but eventually says, "He likes me too,"

Lady Kim's expression softens, "He does?" she reaches out to cup Wooseok's face and he nods, "A lot."

"But boys shouldn't like boys. The both of you will get yourselves in trouble. Seok," she brings him to look her straight in the eye, "he's the crown prince. Right now, he's betrothed to a very powerful family. He's bound to marry her soon,"

Wooseok frowns, "Seungyoun says he won't marry her."

"It's not that easy. If he goes against the king's decree, that's considered treason. He'll be in grave danger… you'll be in terrible danger,"

His mother holds Wooseok's gaze. Through her pleading eyes she warned Wooseok. She begged him to think things through.

Don't do anything reckless.

It was a silent plea. 

But Wooseok was stubborn, and so was Seungyoun. Because even after her warnings… things ended up this way.

Immortality and death.

-

"Well," the dean rumbles.

Wooseok was brought back to reality.

"Why don't you take Seungyoun here to his first class. Let's just save our talk later, Wooseok." Dean Lee turns to Seungyoun, "It's a pleasure meeting you, Seungyoun,"

Seungyoun flashes a smile playfully saluting in response. The dean laughs amusedly before walking back to his office.

Wooseok finds his throat dry. Maybe he should have taken that drink offer from Miss Jung a few minutes ago. He couldn't get himself to look at Seungyoun who was now waiting for him to speak up.

"Uhm, if you're too uncomfortable to take me… I guess I can find it myself? You must have other plans this morning,"

"No!" Wooseok says almost too quickly, "I'll take you,"

Seungyoun's grin grew wider and Wooseok swore he could have melted there on the spot.

He shouldn't be feeling this way.

He should stop feeling this way.

Because if he takes this path… the curse will trigger.

And Wooseok isn't ready to lose Seungyoun like how he lost him for the past five of his lives.

-

"You really met him?" Yohan asked, fascinated. Wooseok couldn't blame him. Yohan never met an actual Seungyoun because the last one (the fifth) was gone even before Yohan was born. According to Wooseok, it usually takes a lot of years before he gets to meet a reincarnated Seungyoun.

This one took forty five… not that he was counting.

"Yes, Yohan, I met him." Wooseok leans against the window. After taking Seungyoun to his class, Wooseok immediately excused himself. He takes his phone out, speed dials Yohan, and practically cries for his nephew to come pick him up and drive him home as soon as possible.

"Man, I wish I was there. I want to meet him,"

Wooseok gives him a look, "You can't and you won't,"

"Why not?" the poor boy pouts.

Because we're leaving. Wooseok couldn't find it im himself to say the words out loud.

"What if it doesn't work this time," Yohan starts, "Let's say the curse doesn't work… you find a way to break it-"

"That's impossible, Yohan," Wooseok deadpans, an impending headache starting to stress him out, "I've tried. Yet, I still lost him," 

All five.

"Did you ever get close?"

Once. It was Seungyoun's fifth reincarnation. Wooseok met him when he was in New York in the 60s. Wooseok was working as a business advisor, while Seungyoun was a Korean Business Heir looking for an opportunity to expand his business in the states.

He was taken aback at first like how their most first encounters would. But then he ws Seungyoun, and he loved him so much.

Their relationship became more than business, and it lasted longer than the past reincarnations. For a split moment of his long life, he had a flicker of hope that maybe… just a perhaps… the curse was broken.

Maybe, all it took was Wooseok to lose him four times and the fifth one would be the last.

So he indulged in that thought and loved Seungyoun with all his life.

That was until he was proved wrong.

A call from the hospital one evening was the switch that turned off that flicker of hope he held onto.

South Korean Conglomerate Heir, Died in an unfortunate Accident in New York City.

Wooseok never came back to New York after that.

"It's not going to break. The only way to break it is if I die and we both know that's unlikely to happen," Wooseok tells Yohan.

This was Kim Wooseok's living inferno. Live forever, meet the love of your life and his reincarnations, love him, lose him, and repeat.

He prays. Some nights, he gets down on both his knees to pray to a God he's not sure exists. He pleads for Seungyoun to be spared. Stop making their paths cross. Let him live.

But maybe there isn't a God.

Because today, he just met Seungyoun's sixth reincarnation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fast one because my brain did a thing of coming up with joseon seungseok and i had to write it before i foolishly forget about it.
> 
> Pls keep the support coming im loving it and it makes me want to finish this fic (PLS).

_Joseon_.

Wooseok hurries, finishing his cup of rice in just three mouthfuls. Lady Kim, his mother, eyes him weirdly before offering a cup of water once Wooseok (eventually) choked on his food.

“Why are you eating as if you are a deer being chased by a predator?” His mother asks now by his side, lightly patting his back.

Wooseok gulps down the liquid in one go, lightly tapping his chest, “I’m off to the palace today,”

Lady Kim’s expression hardens, “I hope this is because you wish to visit your father during his duties,”

They both know it wasn’t that and Wooseok could only do nothing but avoid his mother’s eyes. It has been weeks since the crown prince, Seungyoun, had left to check the status of the riots in the North. Weeks since he last saw him. And now, he’s back in the palace.

Wooseok finished all his tasks for the day by past noon and was about to sprint off when he’s mother had called for him to try out the new menu she would be presenting to the queen.

“This soup is really delicious,” Wooseok says attempting to change the topic.

“Wooseok,” Lady Kim starts, “at least be careful,” she says in a low whisper.

Wooseok finally meets his mother’s eyes and a worried look met his. He nods slowly, a silent promise that he will be careful.

“Off you go then. We wouldn’t want your father waiting,” she said, emphasizing the word father.

Wooseok smiles at her thankfully before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Thank you. The gesture said. His mother shouldn’t be tolerating this, but she’s been too understanding and loving.

Wooseok leaves their residence and runs for the palace. He could have waited for a wagon but he’s too excited to see Seungyoun... he couldn’t bare to wait a second longer. He swims through the sea of people, inconveniently bumping against rough shoulders, and sometimes tripping along the way. However, he doesn’t care. He needs to see him, hug him, touch him, and kiss him. God just the thought of kissing Seungyoun is already driving him into a frenzy.

In no time, he reaches the palace gates. As a member of a noble family serving the palace, the guards are already quite familiar with him. They made him enter without question and unlike the way he acted outside, Wooseok took his time walking towards Seungyoun’s chambers. He was in the palace after all, and proper etiquette must be observed.

Upon reaching Seungyoun’s hall, his most trusted right hand man greets him from the door. 

“Kim Wooseok,” Byungchan greets, “His majesty is inside,” he slides the door open and gestures Wooseok to enter.

Wooseok gives him a small smile before intruding. Byungchan is one of the people who knew about his and Seungyoun’s relationship. Byungchan was like a brother to Seungyoun and he knew everything about the crown prince even if he wanted to hide it.

It was Byungchan who helped Seungyoun confess to Wooseok. It was clumsy and out of place considering Seungyoun confessed during a banquet (they were outside and it was too noisy. Seungyoun wanted to offer Wooseok a lantern with his confession but the lantern flew even before Wooseok could grab hold of it).

Wooseok steps inside, eyes panning from left to right, trying to look for Seungyoun.

“Your majesty?” he calls out.

No reply.

Was Byungchan mistaken? Could Seungyoun be outside?

Sighing in defeat, Wooseok was about to turn and leave when a pair of hands sneaks its way to cover his eyes. Small delicate hands. It was Seungyoun.

“Why are you calling me that,” Seungyoun says and from the sound of it, Wooseok is sure he’s pouting.

“Because, we have an audience,” Wooseok turns around to face him. His prince. He had gotten more handsome than the last time they saw each other. His hair has grown longer, obviously they couldn’t find a barber in the North during his stay there. But Wooseok likes it. He was about to run his hand across it when he remembers the audience he was talking about.

He turns his chin towards outside, “Audience,” he whispers.

“It’s just Byungchan,” Seungyoun’s brows were furrowed.

“There’s guards with him,”

Seungyoun’s mouth formed an “O” finally getting the situation. He excuses himself from Wooseok for a minute before going outside. Through the wooden sliding door, he sees his silhouette mouthing a few words towards Byungchan before he returned back inside.

Byungchan started shouting from outside asking the guards to follow him a few meters away from the crown prince’s chamber, and they all (as they should) followed his orders.

“Okay, we don’t have company now,” there was a glint in Seungyoun’s eyes and Wooseok wanted to melt right on the spot. Seungyoun was just as happy and excited to see him again.

“Your hair has grown,” Wooseok, finally taking advantage of their privacy walks towards Seungyoun and runs his fingers through Seungyoun’s dark locks. Seungyoun leaned into his touch, a sigh escaping his lips.

“I missed you,” 

Wooseok grins and tiptoes to sneak a quick kiss on his lips. I missed you too.

“How’s the situation up north?” Wooseok asks.

Seungyoun groans. He takes Wooseok’s hand from his hair and leads them both to his bed. He lays down first before pulling Wooseok by his side, spooning the smaller boy against his warm body. Seungyoun nuzzled his nose against Wooseok’s hair, and Wooseok has never felt happier. 

“It’s chaotic. I’ve been trying to be as diplomatic as possible but they really won’t give in. It’s either the King makes plans to deduct the taxes, or the riot will continue,”

“What about you? If you were your father, what would you do?”

Seungyoun hums, thinking for a reply, “I guess, I would choose what would make my people happy. If I become greedy and incompetent to satisfy what my people need, then my nation will crumble. There will be no nation if the people have lost respect for their leader. Our people is what makes this nation what it is now after all,”

Turning himself around, Wooseok cups the face of the boy, “You’re too good for this world, you know that right?”

A smug grin paints across the crown prince’s lips, “Yeah.”

“You’re supposed to be humble,”

“No, I’m supposed to be yours,” Seungyoun doesn’t waste his time to capture the younger in a passionate kiss. God knows how long Wooseok has yearned for this affection during the other’s absence. He was in pain not having Seungyoun at arm’s length of reach. And now that he was imprisoned by the boy in his embrace, taking him in for all that he is, Wooseok knows he’s home. Seungyoun is his home.

“I said I wouldn’t surprise you like this but you’re just too beautiful,” Seungyoun parts from the kiss and takes a minute to just look at his beautiful boy.

“It’s okay, I liked it,” Wooseok admits shyly.

“I’ll be leaving again in a few days,” Seungyoun informs, his voice dripping with sadness.

Wooseok’s eyes widen, “Again?”

“I have to,” Seungyoun hoists himself up to sit and Wooseok audibly whined at the lost of his touch. “With the engagement ceremony coming up,” he paused, “I mean,”

This time, it was Wooseok who sat up. Too quickly his vision kind of blurred in the process, “You’re really marrying her?”

Seungyoun painfully nods, “I have to, Seok. It is my duty as the future king of this nation. I know I told you I can choose not to, but when I went to the North and saw the situation, I knew I had to do something. I can’t do something unless I become king,”

Wooseok was at the brink of tearing up but he fought it, “I’m going to lose you,”

Seungyoun engulfed him in an embrace, whispering shushes to stop the boy from crying, “No… you won’t. We’ll work this out,”

Wooseok believed him. 

“I’ll find a way,”

-

Wooseok was driving today since Yohan had no classes for the day. He didn’t really like driving since his poor eyesight would oftentimes make him prone to motion sickness. And because of that, he has to use glasses. And he hates wearing glasses.

He was off to see the dean today since he practically bailed him out yesterday after the encounter with Seungyoun. Just the thought of seeing Seungyoun makes Wooseok’s thoughts go hazy.

Was seeing the dean just an excuse? He asks himself. Did you really look for a reason to get out of the house and go to the university just to see Seungyoun?

He defensively combats his own thoughts by saying no. He was just there to talk to the dean.

But deep inside his subconscious, he was off to see Seungyoun. He wanted to make sure if he did see things right yesterday. That he was indeed the Seungyoun, or if he was just being delusional.

Yohan’s mother had asked him why the sudden enthusiasm to go to school but Wooseok just shrugged it off saying “I suddenly had a lightbulb moment about the research. Need to tell the dean about is ASAP,”

He must have sounded sincere because Yohan’s mother had chosen not to press any more questions.

Upon parking, Wooseok takes his time to calm his breathing. 

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Everything was going to be alright, he assures himself.

Walking towards their department building, he could already feel his heart drumming against his chest. Was he nervous or excited? He’s not entirely sure.

One thing he’s sure of is he’s a bit jumpy than usual. Given a kid had passed him by (probably a freshman) and he overreacted by yelping in surprise. He got pretty weird looks from the people by the hallway but he chose not to dwell on the embarrassment.

Starting to walk his way again, Wooseok tried to calm himself down when a hand reaches him by the shoulder.

Wooseok, startled as a deer caught in redlight, jumps in surprise accidentally tripping over his own feet. He was about to fall back first against the floor when a pair of arms caught him. Embraced against a warm chest, Wooseok felt the impact but he wasn’t hurt. The person who caught him thought must have gotten a painful fall because his back collided against the cold stone tiles.

He was about to stand up and thank the stranger but the embrace was no stranger.

He’s felt this kind of arms wrapped around him from way before.

He felt like the little spoon again as always.

It was Seungyoun.

This realization had him scrambling away from the other. He sat a few steps away from Seungyoun who was trying to hoist himself up, grunting in pain as he does. Wooseok quickly grabs his glasses off from the floor and tucks it safely in his bag.

“Man, sorry I surprised you. Didn’t think you would actually trip,” Seungyoun had a sheepish smile on his face. 

“Are you hurt?” was the first thing Wooseok asked.

Blinking, Seungyoun checks his behind, “A fall won’t kill me. I’m fine,”

Fool. Wooseok thinks to himself. Seungyoun’s fourth reincarnation died from falling off a scaffolding. 

“I’ll take you to the clinic,” Wooseok declares.

Seungyoun hesitates but finds himself smiling brightly just a few seconds later.

“Lead the way, Wooseok!”

Seungyoun was just as bright as ever.

Wooseok stands up and it doesn't take a second for Seungyoun to hop to his side. He was too close, their shoulders brushing against each other. He could feel his knees going jelly... he might just fall again but then he fights the feeling and proceeds to walk ahead of the taller boy who seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Really sorry I startled you. I just wanted to say hi," Seungyoun explains once he matches Wooseok's pace.

Wooseok shakes his head, "I wasn't startled,"

Seungyoun fights back a laugh, "You jumped,"

"Did not," he defensively says.

"You did. It was cute," 

Wooseok stops walking. Seungyoun does too.

A realization dawned Wooseok. This was real. Everything was real. Seungyoun was very much real.

And it's just the beginning.

The curse is waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: dont do it  
my brain: *thinks of chapter 3 scenarios*  
me: i said DONT  
my brain: write them rn or ill forget them

They reach the clinic in a matter of minutes. Wooseok refuses to utter a word and Seungyoun seems to read the situation well enough to stay silent. They wait in queue as the school nurse tends to other students. However, Wooseok couldn’t bear another minute with Seungyoun. 

It’s suffocating him. The realization he just had a while ago is like an obstruction that prevents him from breathing. A truth he finds difficult to accept.

“Hey, Wooseok,” Seungyoun calls. Wooseok turns to face the boy and feels bad as he sees the guilt in the other’s eyes. “You can go if you’d like. I mean, it was my fault after all,”

“It’s fine,” Wooseok curses himself mentally. How can he be so soft for Seungyoun? He should have taken advantage of the offer and made a sprint towards the door.

“No, I swear it’s fine. I’ll just call my boyfriend over,”

Pause.

Wooseok almost choked on his own spit. Did Seungyoun just say… boyfriend?

Seungyoun proceeds to take out his phone and dials a number, “Hey, Woo.” he greets the other line.

A boyfriend. That’s new. This has never happened before. Out of all Seungyoun’s reincarnations, he never had any romantic relationships. This was definitely something new. 

Wooseok obviously doesn’t seem to like this addition.

Seungyoun with another guy. 

Just the thought of it makes his heart clench in pain - It cries, feeling betrayed. Seungyoun belonging to someone else leaves a bitter taste on Wooseok’s tongue. He never expected this to happen. As far as he knew how the curse worked, Seungyoun’s heart was bound to Wooseok. 

That’s the reason why they keep crossing paths. Seungyoun is connected to Wooseok completely and inevitably. 

Yet here we are with an unexpected variable.

“He’s on his way,” Seungyoun smiles. It was a shy smile. The kind of smile Seungyoun used to give him when he tried to sneak kisses. 

Wooseok never thought Seungyoun could give that kind of expression to someone else aside from him.

Painful.

-

“Youn!” A loud voice came from the door. Seungyoun and Wooseok whipped their heads in sync towards the source. A tall man entered the room. 

The boy was gorgeous. He had defined facial features, and beautiful eyes. Wooseok felt insecure.

Seungyoun found someone else, possibly more beautiful than him.

However, his insecurity only lingered for a few moments. When he tore his eyes away from the beautiful person, he finally took notice of the other tall figure beside him. 

That person is none other than Byungchan. Seungyoun’s right hand man from Joseon.

This is not right. Wooseok says to himself. Byungchan never reincarnated… or, if he did… this was the first time Wooseok met him again.

And the fact that he’s with Seungyoun? Wooseok travels his eyes back and forth from Byungchan to Seungyoun. There was definitely something wrong.

Everything was starting to fall apart, and Wooseok could not grasp what was happening. From the variables that didn’t exist, and to one’s that are coming back, he doesn't know how to process this.

This shouldn't be possible. Byungchan was never part of the curse. When the crown prince Lee Seungyoun died, Byungchan got demoted from his position after failing to protect him. 

The Kim family was kind enough to take him in, that's why Byungchan spent most of his life by Wooseok's side before he also left for the afterlife.

Wooseok felt bad for Byungchan. If the thing had not happened, he could have been a very successful general that can be read on Korean history books. However, his name has been defamed as the young general-to-be who had failed to serve his master and his friend.

He had apologised for a thousand times but Byungchan would just smile, shake his head, and say, "His majesty would have wanted that to happen either way,"

Even until his last breath, Wooseok was with him. Before he left, Byungchan asked for Wooseok to lean in so he can whisper his last words.

Joseon Byungchan said on his deathbed, "If I were to be reborn again, I would still like to be by his majesty's side," he was tearing up, and so was Wooseok.

"And I would still root for the two of you," he weakly whispers before succumbing to a lifetime of sleep. That night, Wooseok and the whole Kim clan paid respect and mourned the death of the bravest soldier they have ever known.

“What happened?” The tall guy asks Seungyoun which snapped Wooseok back to reality. 

Wooseok assumes he was the boyfriend from the way he acted.

He cupped Seungyoun’s face and stared at him worriedly in such a loving way before hugging his head.

Wooseok had to look away.

“When you called and said you were in the clinic, Seungwoo literally ran like lightning,” Byungchan says.

“He’s just being over dramatic,” Seungyoun snorts, pulling away from the hug. “I’m fine, I think I just bruised my back but I’m all good,”

Seungyoun turns to Wooseok who was crouched down on his seat, obviously feeling too foreign to join the conversation. 

“Oh, by the way,” Seungyoun tries to get Seungwoo and Byungchan’s attention. “This is Wooseok,” he gestures at the small boy. Wooseok smiled meekly while the other two exchanged a much brighter grin.

“This is Seungwoo, my boyfriend,” Seungyoun points, “while that’s Byungchan, my best friend”

“Thank god I’m just your best friend because to hell would I want you to be your boyfriend,” Byungchan groaned.

“It’s nice to meet you, Wooseok,” Seungwoo says. 

Wooseok shouldn’t hate him since he barely knows the person. But he already didn’t like the role he plays in Seungyoun’s life. “It’s nice to meet you too,” he whispers.

“I’m assuming whatever happened here is all Seungyoun’s fault so I will apologise in his place,” Byungchan bowed a full 90 degree before getting the back of his head smacked by Seungyoun.

“I already apologised, asshead,” the boy grumbles earning a glare from Byungchan.

“Wooseok, we got this covered. You can leave this moron now. I got him,”

I got him. Seungwoo’s words echo loudly in Wooseok’s thoughts. Seungyoun belongs to Seungwoo. Seungyoun is Seungwoo’s responsibility. Seungyoun is Seungwoo’s boyfriend. Seungwoo gets to kiss Seungyoun at night, gets to hold his hands, gets to sleep in his arms, and gets to see him first in the morning when they wake up. 

He gets to be loved by Seungyoun.

Wooseok knows more than anyone else in this world how it feels to be loved by Seungyoun.

Like you’re the luckiest person in the world.

He takes another glance at Seungyoun who seemed to be too smitten by Seungwoo’s presence by the way he’s been smiling at the tall male, “Sure. Although, I don’t think he just bruised himself, ask the nurse if he’s cracked a bone or two,” he says before giving them a curt bow and left.

-

"I should have gone with you. I really want to meet him," Yohan says. 

Wooseok was now back at home and his nephew seemed to have sensed he needed some company. As soon as he got inside his room, Yohan knocked and barged in not bothering to wait for his consent to enter.

Wooseok recounted today's happenings starting from the beginning, and Yohan listened diligently, holding onto every word Wooseok says. 

"I still can't believe it," Wooseok breathes.

"That he has a boyfriend?" Yohan assumes which made him earn a deathly glare from Wooseok. 

He raises an arm in defense saying he was sorry for touching a sensitive topic.

"I meant Byungchan," Wooseok counters. Of course he couldn't believe Seungyoun's current relationship with… he can't even say his name without having to roll his eyes. But what boggles him more is Byungchan's sudden reappearance.

"You told me this is the first time right?" Yohan asks. "From Seungyoun being in a relationship, to Byungchan coming back into the equation,"

Wooseok nods and doesn't say anything. He was letting Yohan come to a conclusion from whatever he was formulating in his thoughts.

Yohan was a bright kid. He seems dimwitted when you see him for the first time, but as you get to know him, you'll find out that he thinks a lot. 

He seems to be very observant even if he seems like he's impulsive. Well, he is impulsive but there are those occasions when Yohan will surprise you at how smart he is. 

"Could it be possible it's taking a new course?" Yohan scoots closer to Wooseok, suddenly delighted with his hypothesis, "There is a possibility that these could help you break the curse,"

Wooseok frowns, "How does that even add up?"

"You know, Seungyoun always ends up dying because he's in a relationship with you,"

Ouch. Wooseok flinched. But, it was true.

"Don't you think, if this reincarnation of his does well with Seungwoo, it might just save him from dying?"

Somehow, that did make a lot of sense. Out of all the lives Seungyoun had, the curse only happens when he and Wooseok got together.

All those lives, Seungyoun was only in a relationship with him.

That was until now, with Seungwoo suddenly in the picture.

"Do you want him to live?" Yohan asks, "Past 24 years old I mean… humans die,"

Except me. Wooseok grimaces.

"I do," he replies.

"Then this might be your best shot, Wooseok," Yohan was excited, "Imagine Seungyoun manages to live past 24, that might just indicate the curse is broken!"

"It's not that easy. Don't jump to conclusions,"

This sounded too easy. Yohan's hypothesis made Wooseok anxious. The curse shouldn't be this easy. If not a blessing, these new variables could be another trap. Wooseok thinks to himself.

"Come on, think about it! Like what you said, this is the first time in over two decades! This might just work! Maybe, Seungyoun just needs to be with someone else to live… that's not you," his nephew whispers the last three words afraid he might offend Wooseok.

"I don't know, Yohan. That just seems to easy to me,"

"Is it? Or you just don't like the idea of someone else being in Seungyoun's life who might possibly make him live longer,"

"That's not it!" Wooseok yells.

"Then what?" Yohan had raised his voice now as well. "Wooseok, you've had him for five lifetimes now. He loved you in all five and ended up dead! Let the poor boy live until his eighties! Let him love someone else to save himself from you!"

Yohan shouldn't have said the last one but in a spur of frustration he couldn't help himself.

"I'm sorry-,"

"It's okay," Wooseok cuts him off, "You're right,"

He was a monster after all. An immortal freak. Cursed for life. 

Yohan was right. Seungyoun doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve to die everytime Wooseok chose to love him.

He had to let him go.

"I mean, it's still a hypothesis," Yohan tries to console immediately feeling bad for hurting Wooseok's feelings.

"Still, it makes more sense than me being a jealous asshole," Wooseok laughs bitterly.

They remained silent for a while. Yohan still guilty over his outburst, while Wooseok was just processing the whole blow.

"About Byungchan though," Yohan breaks, "I'm still not sure which part of the equation he represents,"

Neither did Wooseok. But the thing is, Wooseok isn't sure about anything anymore. 

Today went haywire and there's no telling what's going to happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooh byungchan is back and WORD??? seungyoun has a bf???
> 
> if you have theories, drop them on the comments below im love reading comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seungseok at kpop festa in BKK. this update is for y'all seungseok nation T______T

_ Joseon. _

Byungchan was panting heavily, he had been running for the past fifteen minutes now with a beaten Wooseok on his back. The limp boy was crying, his hands were violently shaking making it difficult to hold onto Byungchan's shoulders. This forces Byungchan to grip on his legs firmly to avoid him from falling over.

"Byungchan, we have to go back," he sobs. Wooseok's eyes were overflowing with tears. His breathing made complicated by his simultaneous sobbing. "We have to get back to him,"

Byungchan groans, hoisting Wooseok up to properly hold onto the boy. Running in the middle of the night in the woods was not really the most convenient situation for the two of them but Byungchan has to.

He had to follow what he was ordered to do.

"He told me to take you away from there," Byungchan responds.

"Byungchan, he'll die! He'll die if you don't go back there!" Wooseok cries, "Seungyoun is going to die!"

Wooseok was wailing and Byungchan had to remind him to keep quiet. They were still trying to escape, and having their holders hear Wooseok's cries wasn't such a safe idea.

"He  _ ordered _ me to keep you safe,"

"You took an oath to protect the crown prince! You made this oath in front of the law!" Wooseok yells angry. He can't believe Byungchan would do this. That Byungchan would turn around from Seungyoun without a hint of hesitance to leave him in grave danger.

"I made an oath to the law, but I also made a promise to my best friend," Byungchan whispers, he was crying now too. "He made me promise to protect you because you were his life. Seungyoun said if anything were to happen to you… he wouldn't know what to do. So he made me promise… if this kind of situation arises, I would drop everything just to save you. Because if you die, Seungyoun would choose to follow you,"

"As if I wouldn't? Turn me back right now, Byungchan! I'll die with him! I'll die-,"

"Wooseok!" Byungchan finally raises his voice, "I'm going to keep you safe and that's final! If we go back there it's already too late,"

Byungchan haults from running, his breathing uneven, his tears rolling down both his cheeks, "The moment he took the hit for you, he had already died,"

-

After many sleepless nights, Wooseok had finally come to terms with his thoughts. Maybe, just maybe, Yohan was right. 

Perhaps the appearance of Seungwoo will help break the curse. 

If Seungyoun ends up with Seungwoo, he might just be able to live past 23, and hopefully, until his nineties. Yohan's hypothesis was far from being wrong anyway. Seungyoun's past reincarnations died because the curse begins once again when Seungyoun falls in love with Wooseok.

But now, it was obvious that Seungyoun was in love with someone else… and it doesn't seem like he'll ever fall out of it from the way Wooseok saw him act around Seungwoo.

_ It doesn't matter.  _ Wooseok consoles himself. He already had the chance to love, and be loved by Seungyoun five times already. Letting him go once and for all this time around is a sacrifice he's willing to take.

Just as long as he lives, and he still gets to be by his side… even if they are nothing more than colleagues. 

Strictly colleagues. Funny how they've reached this kind of relationship after five romantic one's.

Wooseok was part of their department's research team. He was thought of to be the youngest even though we all know that's not the case. His main tasks were mostly to assist his seniors in executing and planning the project. But what he liked the most is his liberty to use the facilities provided for them.

During his free time, he takes advantage of this and conducts planning of his own. Sometimes, he improves the projects of his seniors without them knowing and let them have the credit.

He's okay with that. He's comfortable about being lowkey anyways.

Not until Seungyoun joined the team. Since they were the same age, their seniors had placed them in their tasks as a pair. When Wooseok is told to check the plans, Seungyoun tails him from behind. If Wooseok is ordered to research for data, Seungyoun is by his side with a pen and paper. The rest is pretty much the same with Seungyoun stuck on Wooseok like glue on every little activity that needs to be done.

Thankfully, it only happens during research. After the session, Seungwoo would already be outside to pick Seungyoun up. Although it pains Wooseok, he tries to convince himself it's for the better.

They also have no class together which is a huge relief. Being in one room together for 3 hours of research everyday is already suffocating enough for Wooseok… what more if he had other classes with Seungyoun.

This has been their routine together and it was enough for Wooseok. At least, he got to be by his side even if its only for a few hours.

They don't talk much. Maybe because Wooseok doesn't say much when Seungyoun tries to initiate a conversation. Seungyoun tried for the first few days, he always had something to talk about from the dream he had last night to where he plans to go after the semester. But Wooseok only hums in reply, or nods, or if Seungyoun's lucky, he gets to add on a short comment. 

And because of that, Seungyoun had decided to stop being a talker. If they chat, it's mostly about the project and nothing more.

Today was different. Seungyoun was quiet as usual, but then he was just looking. Staring at Wooseok like he was trying to figure out the boy. As if he was searching for a door, the lock, and the key that comes along with it. He obviously had questions he wants to ask but he holds himself back.

Wooseok feels it burning, the gaze Seungyoun has been holding onto him for the past hour. He avoids to meet his eyes and for the majority of the time, he was successful. As long as he keeps the silence, as long as Seungyoun doesn't speak which will force him to look back.

"Wooseok," 

Wooseok inwardly groans. He just had to jinx himself.

He pretends to linger on his task for a ghost of a second before turning to Seungyoun.

"Y-yeah?" he stutters a reply. Wooseok gulps nervously as he meets Seungyoun's burning gaze.

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Isn't that a question already?" Wooseok barks out a counter.

Seungyoun finally smiles, "Yeah, you're right," he emits a low giggle, "Anyway, my question is… promise you won't find it weird? I mean, it's kind of scientifically impossible but it's been on my mind for a few days now…"

Wooseok's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Do you believe in past lives?"

Wooseok almost fell off his chair.

Did he believe in what?!

"W-what are you talking about?!"

Seungyoun raises a defensive wave, "No, I mean! Ugh, like I said… it's weird," eventually he gives up.

Wooseok can feel his palms start to sweat. Did he believe in past lives? Was this some kind of joke… a prank? Of course he believed! His whole life would be a big joke if past lives were all bullshit. 

Of course, Wooseok doesn't say this out loud. He keeps his eyes on Seungyoun though who had the faintest hint of an embarrassing pink on his cheeks.

"Why?" Wooseok finds himself asking.

Seungyoun was surprised, he didn't expect Wooseok to entertain his question. He thought it was too stupid… and unrealistic.

"Would you believe me if I say that…" Seungyoun hesitates, "I think we already met before,"

Wooseok has had it. He doubles over, coughing what seems to be something that had gone up his throat. He's positive it's the nervousness. 

Seungyoun stands up in a hurry and holds onto the small boy, lightly patting his back, "Sorry, man, I don't know why I even said that. I should just stop talking, seriously," he blabbers.

"I'm fine," Wooseok breathes, softly swatting Seungyoun's hand away from his back. This brink contact of their hands brings shivers down his spine.

"Oh," Seungyoun finds himself saying out loud. Wooseok wonders if its because he felt the electricity too.

Wooseok composes himself and Seungyoun settles back on his seat.

"What makes you think so?" Wooseok couldn't help himself. He was curious. Seungyoun has never asked him about this, none of his past lives have. They never knew about the past or the curse. He never told them about it. 

Yet Cho Seungyoun was asking him so boldly just a few minutes ago?

"I've been seeing things," Seungyoun starts, "Like dreams? But they seem to real… they feel too real to be considered a dream. It's like they're forgotten memories?" he was confused and it shows.

"You were there," he continues, "I was there. We were on a dock. I had just got down from a boat and you…" Seungyoun trails off.

Wooseok forgot how to breathe. It was Seungyoun's second life. The first of his reincarnations Wooseok met. It was during the time Seungyoun had just come back from trading. Jung Seungyoun was a merchant. A high class one. He travels back and forth by land and water to retrieve goods from different parts of Korea and East Asia.

The Kim family had an Inn, and Jung Seungyoun had lodged there once. That was when he first met the first reincarnation.

Wooseok was shocked. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. He was around 70 years old, 47 years have passed after the crown prince's death. 

At first he didn't believe it. But then he was already immortal by that time so nothing else can come off as impossible to him anymore.

He was hesitant at first. He didn't know what would happen. But Jung Seungyoun fell in love with the Innkeeper's beautiful nephew Kim Wooseok… and Wooseok was naive enough to think nothing wrong could happen.

The person who caused this was gone, and Seungyoun was back. He thought… the curse was over.

But Jung Seungyoun died just two months after getting together. 

Shipwreck.

"I did what?" Wooseok asks even if he knew exactly what had happened after Seungyoun got on the dock.

Seungyoun looked down, shy, "You hugged me… and, uh," he turned his gaze towards the ceiling, "... kissed me,"

Wooseok smiles sadly, "Sorry you had to dream about that,"

"No! Don't say sorry… I mean! How am I supposed to word this?" Seungyoun was a mess, "and it didn't feel like a dream either! But yeah, I think… if past lives were true… I think… I think we had a pretty good relationship? Uhm, and I guess we're off to a good start on this lifetime as well? I mean, we're friends after all," Seungyoun had his thoughts and words on spiral.

This lifetime… Wooseok only had one.

This was weird though.

Why are Seungyoun's memories from his past life coming for him in the forms of dreams? 

It wasn't like this from before. Whoever Seungyoun reincarnation he met, it had its own memories. Never from a past life.

Wooseok finds himself returning Seungyoun's confused stare. The boy also had questions and both are at lost of answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i love reading comments. please send them!! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check my notes at the end. It's an important PSA.

Wooseok couldn’t wait any longer. With all of the questions flying over his thoughts, he just had to at least hear an answer. He didn’t think twice when he decided to skip research today. It was a Friday after all and he had no other schedule to tend to. He assumed he can just send an excuse to his seniors about feeling unwell, they would certainly buy that.

He leaves the house by noon and was off to visit a dear friend, Lee Jinhyuk.

Lee Jinhyuk was a shaman (although he hates being called by that old fashioned label). His family has been passing the practice on for generations after generations. 

It was from Jinhyuk’s family the Kim clan had gone to for help when Wooseok became immortal. They tried to ask them to heal Wooseok’s spirit from the curse. But according to the Lee Shamans, the curse was too powerful and complicated for them to break.

The Lee Shamans were very fond of Wooseok, mostly because of his curse. To them, it was like an ongoing experiment they were trying to figure out. They were fascinated about how powerful the curse was, and of course, Wooseok’s immortality linked to it.

Because of their fondness of Wooseok, they have developed a pretty good relationship with the Kim clan. The Lee Shamans are the only ones who know about Wooseok’s immortality outside the Kim family. 

Lee Jinhyuk is currently a shaman-in-training, and Wooseok had gotten close to him pretty much because Jinhyuk treats him too nicely. He liked how Jinhyuk treated him like he was vulnerable. That behind his intimidating immortality, he’s still human… not a monster. He liked the attention and affection. Sometimes, Wooseok wonders if Jinhyuk likes him romantically. And when he does think of it he immediately feels bad.

Jinhyuk was a nice person and breathtakingly beautiful too. But Wooseok can never reciprocate whatever the Lee boy felt for him… because no matter how much he tries to look at others, his heart will always belong to Seungyoun.

Wooseok arrives at the Lee household and rings the bell politely letting them know of his presence.

Jinhyuk opens the gate a few minutes later, a smile on his face, “Thought I’d never get to see that pretty face again,” he teases.

Wooseok playfully rolls his eyes, “At least invite me in,”

Jinhyuk chuckles and opens the gate wide enough as a gesture for Wooseok to come inside. Wooseok doesn’t waste his time to enter the residence and walk straight for the door. He enters the house saying his apologies for intruding before settling by his favorite spot in the Lee living room, the couch.

“I’m sure you’re here because something’s bothering you,” Jinhyuk announces as he joins Wooseok from across the couch.

“Was my vibe  _ that  _ obvious?” 

Jinhyuk nods, “Heavy energy,” he raises his hands and makes big circular motions towards Wooseok demonstrating how large the energy he was feeling.

“No surprise there,” Wooseok mutters.

“So, tell me about it,”

Wooseok started from the beginning upon Seungyoun’s arrival. He followed with Seungwoo joining the picture as Seungyoun’s boyfriend, and Byungchan coming back from the past as his best friend once again. Wooseok made sure to tell the story in detail. He didn’t want to miss out on something important that might help in figuring out what was going on. Wooseok even told him about Yohan’s little theory about Seungwoo being the possible key to break the curse.

He concluded his storytelling with Seungyoun dreaming about his past lives and how that has never happened before.

Jinhyuk was quiet, he listened and paid attention to Wooseok’s rundown. Wooseok can see it from his expression that he finds the situation peculiar as well.

“So, you’re telling me, Seungyoun has a boyfriend now?” 

“That’s what I’ve been telling you for the past hour! Have you not been listening?” Wooseok groans, “And here I thought you were actually paying attention,”

“I was listening! It’s just that, this is certainly weird. I’m not sure about your nephew’s hypothesis about Seungwoo being the key to get rid of your immortality nor the curse. I think I would need to see this Seungwoo guy personally to properly read him,” Jinhyuk runs his fingers across his chin, a habit he does when he’s thinking, “I do have a thought about Byungchan’s appearance,”

Wooseok inches on his seat, urging Jinhyuk to continue.

“Byungchan came to protect,”

Wooseok sighs in relief, “Protect Seungyoun? Then that’s good,”

“No,” Jinhyuk deadpans, “Byungchan came back to protect you. I can feel his energy on you,”

“How is that possible? Shouldn’t he be protecting Seungyoun instead? I’m pretty sure that’s the case. Why would I need protection? I  _ can’t  _ die,”

Jinhyuk shrugs, “I’m not sure either. It seems like there’s something else coming… something also from your past who had caused you to be in some kind of grave danger,”

Wooseok falls silent.

“Do you have any idea who could that person be?” Wooseok doesn’t answer.

“Because, I have feeling Byungchan is back to protect you from that person. Byungchan made a promise with Seungyoun before to protect you from the deadliest of harm, and that has been Byungchan’s purpose since then,” 

Jinhyuk eyes Wooseok, “From what I can see, I think there’s more that’s coming in a few days, weeks, or months. You’re right about your gut feeling, something is definitely wrong with the current variables that we have about the curse. I can’t tell you why this is happening or how it started… but I’m sure it’s caused by that  _ person _ ,”

“But,” Woosek whispers, “What about his dreams?” he asks referring to Seungyoun’s past memories coming back.

Jinhyuk smiles sadly, “I’m not sure,”

Wooseok was lost, confused, and out of it. How could Byungchan be protecting him when he no harm can possibly be fatal to him.

Except… if Jinhyuk was right… except if it’s that person.

Wooseok felt sick.

“Do you want something to drink?” Jinhyuk offers, standing up from his seat too quickly afraid the smaller boy would faint on the spot.

“Some warm tea would be nice,” Wooseok lays down on the couch, too shaken and disoriented.

-

He doesn’t know how he ended up here in front of the old Kim’s Inn. It has been a long time since he last came, and now the building has become a cultural heritage many tourists visit. 

Wooseok left Jinhyuk just a few minutes after finishing his warm tea. The boy offered to take Wooseok home but he declined saying he needed some time by himself to think. To be alone with his annoying thoughts and sort them out.

His thoughts however led him to Seungyoun’s dream. 

Wooseok remembers the Lee’s residence was located just around their old village and the inn was nearby. 

After debating if he should go or not, Wooseok arrives in front of the inn.

There were many people today despite being a weekday. Their inn was famous for having withstand the many years of natural calamities and war. The inn was just like Wooseok… everything around it had already changed except the inn itself.

Wooseok takes a deep breath, maybe he’ll be able to think clearly here.

He takes a step forward towards the Inn’s main entrance which has been renovated into a small ticketing area for guests to buy their pass inside the cultural building when he finally sees him.

Seungyoun was buying a ticket.

“Seungyoun?” Wooseok calls out.

Startled, Seungyoun jumps a little before turning around to face the smaller male. His surprise doubled in intensity when he realizes it was Wooseok who called for him.

“W-wooseok?! What are you doing here?”

Wooseok blanks out, he mentally scolds himself for calling Seungyoun out when he didn’t even have thought of an excuse as to why he was there, “Uh, I was around the area,”

Seungyoun nods, believing Wooseok’s attempt at lying. 

“How about you?” Wooseok returns the question.

“I… uhm, I dreamt about that thing again,” he says, “And this time, I saw this inn,” 

_ He dreamt about his past life again.  _ Wooseok takes note.

“Do you want to go in with me? I can buy another ticket!” And just as he said that, he whips back to the lady by the counter and asks for another pass without waiting for Wooseok to reply.

Wooseok looks around, trying to see if Seungyoun had brought anybody else with him, “Is Seungwoo with you?”

Seungyoun turned back to him, he hands the other ticket to Wooseok, “I didn’t tell him I was going here. I haven’t really told anyone else about the dreams I’ve been having lately,”

“But you told me,” Wooseok says.

Seungyoun grins, “Let’s just say it’s our own little secret,” he raises his right index finger to his lips to demonstrate a shush.

Wooseok couldn’t bite back a smile, the little action was too cute for him to ignore.

“Hey, you smiled!” Seungyoun teased.

The smaller boy was about to bark back when a group of friends asked them to make way because apparently, the two of them have blocked the main entrance.

They blurt out an apology before laughing together.

“Come on, let’s go inside,” Seungyoun ushers them both in and Wooseok made sure to keep a safe distance from the boy. 

The inside of the complex was huge and Wooseok remembers his life here like it was just yesterday. The garden, the small tea ceremony area, and the rooms that have provided a temporary roof for many people over the years.

“Wow,” Wooseok hears Seungyoun breath out, “I never thought it would be this huge,”

Seungyoun steps forward, his eyes freely roaming around the inn, “When I saw it in my dream, I never thought this was an actual place,” he explains.

“I thought it was just made up by my imagination. But then like what I said before, it felt too real and familiar. So as soon as I woke up, I searched for this place and it took me a while to finally get the location right. God, it looks exactly like-,” Seungyoun stops when his eyes landed on Wooseok.

“Like what?” Wooseok asks, his head tilted to the right.

“Wooseok, you were there too,”

“I was?” he feigned innocence.

“You were,” Seungyoun had an unreadable expression in his eyes. He seemed like he was debating deep inside if he should say the words he wanted to say.

In the end he did, “You were beautiful,”

Wooseok was taken aback, “Excuse me?”

Seungyoun didn’t know where he found the courage but he continues, “I think I was going to pick you up for a festival. You were wearing this pink hanbok and you looked so small. We went to see the theatre and you fell asleep halfway through the play. I woke you up and you had the tiniest pout on your lips,”

Wooseok recalls every scene that leaves Seungyoun’s mouth. It’s an overwhelming wave of nostalgia when it hits him. The lanterns, the stolen kisses during the play, the hand holding during the walk home, and the love they made to conclude the evening.

Every fiber of Wooseok’s being is aching to reach out and crash his lips against the tall boy who was still looking at him… just staring… but his gaze holds many questions and meaning behind it.

“I guess, the play wasn’t interesting,” Wooseok laughs it off.

“You haven’t answered my question from before,” Wooseok faces him properly now, “Do you believe in past lives?”

“I don’t,” he lied.

Seungyoun sighs, Wooseok isn’t sure if it’s relief or dismay.

“Want to take a look around this inn? Wouldn’t want to waste the money you paid for the tickets,” Wooseok tries to change the topic and Seungyoun smiles gratefully at him.

“Sure. Oh, don’t tell anyone I treated you out too. I don’t really spend money on other people,” 

_ Typical Seungyoun _ . Wooseok thought.

“Okay, it’s our little secret,”

But Wooseok had more secrets to keep from Seungyoun. He’s hiding a lot from the other boy and he thinks it’s for the better.

The less Seungyoun knows, the more he’ll be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! First of all, I would like to thank you all for the overwhelming support especially from those who leave a comment and kudos. This fic is so special to me right now because it has so much depth and development sometimes it's eating me alive (i sacrifice a lot of braincells to write this fic).
> 
> This will be the last update for the meantime. I'll be taking a time off from writing too much and too quick to gather my thoughts and outline the remaining chapters.
> 
> You can reach me through twitter, @02zx1 let's be mutuals please! See you all next week for chapter 6!


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god this is a word vomit since i try to limit a 2k word count per chapter BUT THIS MONSTER... 
> 
> psa: i haven't read this monster after i wrote its parts so if there's a mistake IM SO SORRY ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!!
> 
> THERE'S GON BE A WHOLE LOT OF MISTAKES I CAN FEEL IT. but im too lazy to edit.

_ 1819. _

It was a busy evening for the Kim's Inn. The village will be celebrating its mid year festival which had attracted a number of visitors from neighboring towns to come by. However, despite the waves of people coming in and out, the main host of the inn seemed to be busy in one of the quarters with a fidgety Wooseok by her side.

"Oppa, why don't you calm down for a bit. Take deep breaths, and slow exhales," Kim Hyunmi, Wooseok's youngest sister who is now 64 years old attempts to help her brother get through his anxiousness.

"Hyunmi, I should stop him, right?" Wooseok turns to face her, his brows knotted in constant worry. "I heard the shamans talking this morning, there's a storm coming tomorrow,"

Hyunmi sighs placing both her hands on her brother's smaller frame. It was an intimate gesture, and Wooseok couldn't believe how mature his youngest sister has gotten. She had wrinkles on her face now, and her hands aren't as smooth as they used to. Hyunmi was the last of his siblings alive, and she had been dedicating most of her life taking care of Wooseok, the inn, and her own family.

She smiles at her older brother who hasn't aged in a year. Wooseok was still just like how she remembered him when he taught her how to write and recite poems. Wooseok was her most favorite sibling. "Everything's going to be alright.  _ She's gone _ ,"

"We don't even know how the curse works. The only clue we have is that… I don't die,"

"She said it will repeat. She wanted you to experience the same pain. But she's gone now, oppa. Nothing can come in between you and Seungyoun now,"

"But my immortality-,"

"Have faith. I'm sure all you needed was to have Seungyoun back in your life. Your body preserved to wait for his return, so you can finally grow old together. Isn't that what you used to tell me before when we were kids? You told me, true love is the cure of all ills,"

Wooseok unknowingly lets out a snort, "I can't believe I read lewd writings to you when you were just twelve,"

Hyunmi laughs, "It's okay. You made me a romantic,"

She gestures Wooseok to turn and face the mirror, she had just finished wrapping his ribbon from behind his hanbok. He was wearing a gift from his mother. A hanbok she reserved for special occasions. Mostly during banquets and palace affairs. But now that they didn't really have the same status as before, Wooseok can only use it once in a blue moon.

And for this instance, Seungyoun had asked him out to spend the festival together.

"Too much?" Wooseok asks referring to the hanbok. It was pink, a shy shade of blush, and it complemented his fair skin. It was perfect for him.

"You look great," she assures her brother.

"You really think everything's going to be alright?"

Hyunmi nods. 

They both bask in a couple more minutes of comfortable silence before Hyunmi finally leads her brother out of his room. The kind of silence where they both communicate very well, letting the other know and feel just how thankful they are they are siblings… a family.

As they reach the gardens, Hyunmi's grandchildren come running towards them in one big wave giggling alongside each other as if they were having the best night of their lives.

"Children, no running in the gardens! You step on our plants, and worst, you might disturb our guests!" Hyunmi scolds them.

"But Seungyoun hyung was playing with us! He said if he fails to catch anyone of us in five minutes we get to ride on his ship!" Youngdae, one of the oldest of the bunch says with a pout on his lips.

And like he heard he was being talked about, Seungyoun enters the gardens with a small kid on his back, a bright smile on my face, 

"Looks like no one's going to join me on my ship-," Seungyoun finds himself at a loss for words once he sees Wooseok.

The kids share a knowing glance and they all started teasing the frozen boy. Seungyoun was staring too intensely at Wooseok and he wasn't even being the least subtle about it. 

Wooseok felt shy yet at the same time glad to know that he can leave Seungyoun speechless.

"Oppa, bring me down!" the kid on Seungyoun's back demands shaking Seungyoun back to reality. He mutters a quick "Oh, right!" before placing her down.

The kids once again run away from the elders and Hyunmi makes a mental note to reprimand them later.

"Sorry it took me long to prepare," Wooseok says, a paint of blush on his cheeks.

Seungyoun smiles before taking a step closer. He grabs hold of Wooseok's hand and plants a soft kiss on his knuckles, "You look beautiful,"

Hyunmi clears her throat making her presence obvious to the two.

Seungyoun immediately drops Wooseok's hand and bows towards the old woman, "Halmeoni, thank you for allowing me to take your nephew out for the evening. I promise to take good care of him and bring him home in one piece,"

"You better take care of Wooseok," Hyunmi says sternly.

Wooseok looks at her in disbelief and he was sure he saw her flash a teasing grin.

"I will," Seungyoun promises.

"Off you go then. The festival won't be waiting for the two of you to arrive,"

Seungyoun and Wooseok both say their excuses. Before they leave the inn, Hyunmi reaches out for her brother once more to say, "Have fun, oppa. I hope you enjoy your evening. You deserve to be happy,"

Wooseok softens and plants a kiss on her cheek, "Thank you,"

  
  


Wooseok and Seungyoun arrives at the festival during its peak. There were already lots of people by the square and a lot of rare goods, and food have scattered all over the place.

Seungyoun had Wooseok's hand securely held by his side and whenever they received a judged stare, he would stare them off and steal kisses from Wooseok.

"You have to stop doing that," Wooseok whines after another stolen peck.

"They keep staring! At least give them a good show," Seungyoun smiles and Wooseok shakes his head at how petty his lover was.

"You are such a baby,"

"I'm your baby," 

Wooseok rolls his eyes upwards before letting go of Seungyoun's hand to jog ahead of the boy. He hears Seungyoun calling out for him in surprise but he continues to skip forward to hide the blush on his cheeks.

He finally comes to a stop when something catches his sight. It was a small makeshift shop that was selling jewelry. Kim Wooseok wasn't really the type to gush over fine jewelries but this was an exception.

It was a ruby red pendant shaped like a cat's paw. It wasn't a sophisticated design but Wooseok liked it just fine. He reaches out to touch it and it felt so light on his hands.

"You want that?" Seungyoun who had finally caught up with him by his side asks.

Wooseok shakes his head, "I just think it looks pretty," he retracts his hand away from the pendant and was about to walk away when Seungyoun speaks up.

"How much for the pendant?" 

Wooseok whips his head too quick it almost snapped his neck, "What are you doing? I don't need that!"

"I'll take it," Seungyoun ignores the smaller male and hands over his payment to the old merchant who seemed overly happy to have sold something.

Seungyoun takes the pendant from the table and grabs Wooseok to face him. He gently position the pendant by the latter's waist before tying it around the belt. 

Seungyoun leans up and takes a second to proudly look at what he has done, "It does look pretty," he says.

"You didn't really need to buy it,"

"But I wanted to. Now lets go before we miss the play," his hand found Wooseok once more and Seungyoun led the way.

The ruby pendant that now hangs on Wooseok's waist swayed along with their movement and somehow, Wooseok felt like it was meant to be there… to be his.

They reach the crowded theatre house in a matter of minutes. Seungyoun was smart enough to have gotten their tickets earlier to avoid the long line.

Once they had settled on their seats, Seungyoun still had Wooseok's hands in his and at gesture, Wooseok had thought to himself that maybe things were going to be just fine.

Wooseok fell asleep halfway through the play and Seungyoun kept teasing him as they left the theatre house. It wasn't that he didn't find the play entertaining, it was just that he was too comfortable and at peace with himself with Seungyoun's arm draped around his shoulder which had caused him to doze off.

"How do you even snore that cutely?" Seungyoun continuously teased until they reached their final activity for the evening. To light up a lantern.

"Stop making fun of me!" Wooseok grumbles.

"I'm not making fun of you! It's called adoration,"

"Well, you and I have different ways of showing adoration. Fortunate for you, mine doesn't involve teasing,"

Seungyoun sticks his tongue out before leaving Wooseok to buy a lantern. 

Just a few minutes later, he returns with a cream colored lantern and a pair of brushes to write down their wishes. Handing the other brush to Wooseok, Seungyoun told the other to write down what he wishes for the most.

Wooseok didn’t need to think twice. He knew his innermost wishes and desires. Taking the brush from Seungyoun, he writes it down messily given that he didn’t particularly had the best handwriting. Seungyoun attempts to peak but Wooseok catches him in his act and covers his wish with his free hand.

“No peeking!”

Seungyoun pouts, “But I want to see!”

“Then let me see yours!”

Wooseok flips their lantern and was surprised to see Seungyoun’s side to be empty. He looks at the taller male confusedly, while the other just smiles.

“I don’t need to make a wish,” he explains, “I already have you and God knows you’re all I ever wanted. Nothing can ever compare to the joy you bring to my life, Seok. If I lose you… and I hope I never do… I’ll go out of my wits. I can’t even bring myself to imagine a life without you. You’re everything to me, Seok. You’re the wish I’ve been asking shooting stars for ever since I was a child. And now you’re here, and I couldn’t ask for anything else,”

Wooseok can feel the tears welling up and he fought back the urge to cry right then and there. Seungyoun was the opposite, he already had tears rolling down his cheeks and he laughs it off, wiping it with his free hand since the other was still holding onto the lantern.

“Now, let’s see what you got here,” Seungyoun looks down to read Wooseok’s wish and it takes him a few seconds to decipher what was written.

“My handwriting isn’t that ba-,”

“Grow old with Seungyoun,” he finally reads in a hushed whisper.

Wooseok can feel the heat rise up to his cheeks, “It’s childish,”

But it wasn’t. For Wooseok, it wasn’t a childish thing to wish for. Wooseok wanted it badly. He wanted to spend the rest of his lifetime growing old with Seungyoun, to have a family of their own, to settle down together, to hold each other until their both wrinkly and sick… his ultimate wish was to be with Seungyoun until both of their hair starts to turn white.

Seungyoun shakes his head, “It’s not,” he assures the smaller boy, “I like it. No, I love you,”

Wooseok felt weak in the knees, “I love you too,”

“I’ll make your wish come true,” Seungyoun declares.

How? Wooseok asked in his thoughts.

“When I seal the deal with the trader I’m going to meet in a few days, when I return here in a few weeks time, I want to marry you,”

Wooseok choked on his spit, “W-what?!”

“I want to marry you. Let’s get married. I’ll start to settle down and use my commissions from my past trades to make a business of my own. Let’s start our own family, let’s adopt the cutest kids and maybe we can also get a pet! We’ll run the business as we also grow our family. We can travel if you want! I can still get my old boat back, it might need a few repairs but-,”

Wooseok cuts him off by kissing Seungyoun full on the lips. This caused the two of them to drop the lantern and the brushes on the ground but neither of them cared, “How come you’ve already mapped this out?”

Seungyoun looks dazed from the kiss, “Because I’ve always wanted to marry you. There is never a day I don’t think about having a family with you, Wooseok. I love you so much,”

Wooseok sniffs, he had unconsciously started tearing up a bit.

“So,” Seungyoun lifts Wooseok’s chin up to face him properly, “Kim Wooseok, will you marry me?”

Wooseok doesn’t waste his time and pulls Seungyoun in for another passionate kiss. 

His emotions were a whirlwind of joy, anxiety, fear, and something he can’t seem to describe yet lingers at the back of his tongue. But one thing was for sure. He loves Seungyoun. He loves this man so much he’s willing to risk everything not minding if the curse was gone or not. He wanted to be with this man for the rest of his living years and he wants to have a family with him.

“Woah,” Seungyoun laughs breaking the kiss off, “So was that a yes?”

“Obviously,” he rolls his eyes in mischief.

Seungyoun hoots in sheer joy before lifting Wooseok off the ground twirling the both of them in place. Wooseok complains about getting dizzy but Seungyoun ignored him. When he was finally done doing his celebratory spin, he takes the lantern from the ground and lights it up in a matter of seconds.

“To our future,” he whispers holding the other side out for Wooseok to hold.

“Our future,” Wooseok nods and they both release the lantern in unison.

They watch the lantern fly up to the sky along with the other colorful lanterns. For once after what had happened, Wooseok felt at peace and happy. For the first time ever after turning immortal, he had a feeling that better days were finally dawning him.

Seungyoun walked Wooseok home that night hand in hand.

Feeling clingier than usual, Wooseok braved himself to ask Seungyoun to spend the night. Seungyoun on the other hand was more than willing to comply. They slept through the rest of nights with Wooseok wrapped in the arms of Seungyoun and he can definitely say that has been the best slumber he had since  _ that  _ day.

With Seungyoun’s breathing just above his head and his heartbeat against his small back, Wooseok knew everything will be alright. Everything will be just fine.

Wooseok wakes up first and quietly untangles himself from Seungyoun who was still snoring in his sleep. He takes this chance to study the other’s features. Seungyoun had always had the sharpest of features from his pointed nose to his obvious jawline. Wooseok liked running his hand along the lines and he does the gesture softly avoiding to stir Seungyoun in his sleep. However, what he liked the most were Seungyoun’s pair of crescent eyes. It’s a shame he had his lids closed but Wooseok knew it very well to visualize how beautiful it was in the morning. He had this certain sparkle and shine in his eyes like there’s a whole galaxy living in it. 

He wanted to draw him. To sketch the beautiful image of this young man before him and maybe he can give it as a gift to Seungyoun in the future.

_ When he returns _ . Wooseok mentally tells himself. He will give the sketch to Seungyoun once he returns… maybe as a part of his wedding gift.

An inaudible giggle left his lips when he recalls Seungyoun’s proposal. That was the most spontaneous part of the evening and most certainly was his most favorite.

Getting down from the bed, Wooseok walks towards his cabinets and takes out a plain sheet of thin paper and a stencil. Sitting on a chair from across the couch, Wooseok starts to sketch the other boy.

He starts from the shape of his face, to the smallest pout of his lips, the curve of his nose, the beauty of his eyes, and to filling out some strands of his hair. Wooseok was too immersed in sketching he didn’t notice Seungyoun shuffling in bed.

“Why are you over there and not in my arms?” Seungyoun whines sitting up from bed. Wooseok jumps from his seat and was thankful to see Seungyoun’s eyes still half closed and too disoriented.

Wooseok scrambles to the floor and looks for the hidden compartment he had discovered from years ago. Lifting it up, he quickly folds the sketch and dumps it inside without taking a second look before closing the lid of the flooring.

“H-huh?” he feigns innocence.

Seungyoun’s eyes were fully open now and he still had that sad pout, “Come here,” he opens his arms wide and motions for Wooseok to join him.

With a silly grin on his face, Wooseok collides against Seungyoun’s chest once more and wraps his arms around the taller’s waist.

“Do you really need to go?” 

Seungyoun places his chin on top of Wooseok’s head, “I have to close that deal. It’s got big commission,”

“But there’s a storm,”

Seungyoun laughs, “You woke up first yet you failed to notice the sky has been clear and bright,”

Wooseok pulls away from the hug to turn towards the window. Seungyoun was right, the sky did not seem to give off the impression of rain and Wooseok thanked the heavens above.

“You’ll come back, right?” Wooseok faces him again.

Seungyoun nods and steals a quick peck on his lips, “Of course. I’m coming back to marry you,”

They spend a few more minutes tangled together before Seungyoun finally excuses himself to prepare for his departure. Wooseok had declined seeing him off afraid he’ll breakdown but deep inside he felt like he should have.

Wooseok waited.

Three weeks.

It’s fine, it usually takes a month or two to go back and forth from a different place by sea.

Two months.

Three months.

No news. No Seungyoun.

He was getting agitated but then even the family of Seungyoun’s crew were still positive they were alright. Wooseok believed.

Six months. News finally came.

A few sailors arrived on their village and along with them they have brought one of Seungyoun’s crew.

The lone survivor of the shipwreck that had happened two months ago on their voyage to return home. When the survivor met Wooseok’s tearful eyes, he gives Wooseok an apologetic one.

_ He kept calling for your name as the ship sank down. _

No marriage ever took place.

-

“Seungyoun, where are we going,” Seungyoun had convinced Wooseok to lead the tour inside the inn. Despite being more well versed of the inn, Wooseok had to pretend he was clueless.

Seungyoun seemed to know where to go and Wooseok had a terrible feeling about it. He shouldn’t be this familiar with the inn yet Seungyoun knew where to go.

And it finally dawned him.

Seungyoun was taking him to his old room.

Panic rises to his throat and he was about to attempt to detour the both of them when he finally sees the  _ off limits  _ sign just above the hallway that leads to his old room.

Wooseok sighs in relief, “We can’t go there. Let’s go back, I think we’re lost,”

“No,” Seungyoun sternfully says before grabbing the sign off it’s hanging hook and tosses it to the ground. He turned to face a horrified Wooseok, “There’s no sign that’s stopping us now,” he winks.

Seungyoun leads the way and Wooseok inwardly prays his hunch was wrong. That Seungyoun was not trying to bring the two of them to his old room.

But his prayers were once again unheard. Seungyoun stops in front Wooseok’s old room. Without any hint of hesitation, he slides the door open and steps inside of the small room that was once the roof above their heads.

It still had the same furniture Wooseok left. From the frame of the bed to the cabinets, it had everything Wooseok used to own.

Wooseok follows Seungyoun inside and his hands were sweating intensely. This shouldn’t be happening. Seungyoun shouldn’t be here.

“You say you don’t believe in past lives right?” he hears Seungyoun ask.

“Y-yeah,”

“Actually,” Seungyoun crosses the room towards the other side near the window, “I don’t believe in either. But then, I started to have these dreams,”

He looks at Wooseok.

“Dreams that seem too real like they were my own memories. For the first few of them I really refused to believe it and ignore them. I thought… I was just simply attracted to you that’s why I started to see you even in my dreams,”

_ Attracted.  _ Wooseok’s thoughts are starting to swirl.

“Then this inn… it actually existed. It’s not something I made up. It’s  _ real _ yet I have never been here before,”

Wooseok remains silent.

“And I think, there’s only one way to prove that I’m not going crazy or anything,” he pauses, “In my dream, you drew me,”

Wooseok was taken aback. He was sure Seungyoun was asleep when he made his sketch.

“I was pretending to be asleep and you were on this chair,” he points, “sketching,”

Seungyoun kneels down, both hands on the floor searching for something.

Wooseok can feel his knees go jelly. His heart rapidly drumming against his rib and the desire to throw up increases.

Seungyoun was searching for the compartment where he had hid his sketch.

The sketch of Jung Seungyoun the merchant, the first reincarnation, his second life.

And if Seungyoun finds it… he might just have a solid proof to convince himself that he wasn’t just seeing things.

And ultimately, to make Wooseok believe that there is indeed a thing called past lives. 

Wooseok’s heart drops to the floor when he hears the click of the wooden flooring.

Seungyoun had finally found it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, guys i missed u all!
> 
> let's be mutuals on twitter (@02zx1) please i need more seungseok oomfs T___T


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all are seriously the best. enjoy this long chapter once again <3

It took an awfully long second before Seungyoun took the lid off. He finally found the hidden compartment and the room’s former owner was not pleased by his discovery. Instead, Wooseok was a nervous mess fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Seungyoun places the lid down with a loud thud and Wooseok wasn’t sure if his double speeding heart was louder than the tense silence enveloping the both of them.

“It’s…” Seungyoun had his brows furrowed, “... empty,”

Wooseok lets out the breathe he’s been holding for the past minute. A wave of relief washing over him. Seungyoun on the other hand looked defeated. He plopped down on the floor feeling way damper than his usual bright personality.

“I swear… I even found the compartment,” Seungyoun whispers to himself, a frustrated hand runs across his dark locks, “... unless it’s been removed?” he was talking to himself and he looked worked up after his failed attempt to find Wooseok’s sketch.

Wooseok immediately felt bad. He shouldn’t be stressing over this… Seungyoun shouldn’t be going through all this trouble. In fact, his past lives shouldn’t be any of his worries. Yet here he was now looking beaten up by the fact that he’s lost the only solid evidence he can have to prove he wasn’t going crazy. 

That his dreams weren’t just figments of his imagination. His dreams were real and he wanted to confirm it.

“Seungyoun,” Wooseok calls out, “Are you okay?”

It was a stupid question to ask. Obviously, the boy already feels like he was carrying the weight of the earth on his shoulders but Wooseok didn’t really know what to say.

He can’t pretend to be sad about it… he was completely relieved by the fact that the sketch was no longer in the compartment. He doesn’t remember how it was removed there considering he had already forgotten about it when they moved out of the inn. He supposes the current management found it and might have discarded his sketch already.

But then, he felt really bad for Seungyoun and his distraught expression.

“Yeah, I guess I seem like some crazy fool to you now. First, I talk about past lives then I say about how I see you in my dreams, and lastly, I bring you here actually believing I can prove a point…” he rolls off, “It’s pathetic,”

Wooseok’s heart clenched in a painful manner. He wanted to comfort the boy. He urge to reach out and stroke his back, wrap him in a tight embrace, and whisper consoling words was too strong he had to bite on his lower lip just to contain himself. He wanted to be there for Seungyoun but he can’t. He cannot let himself slip out of the facade he’s tried so hard to put up for days. He can’t let his guard down in front of Seungyoun, not when he’s so determined to keep their relationship as platonic as possible.

Because if he wanted Seungyoun to live… he had to be distant.

Suddenly they hear footsteps approaching. Seungyoun lets out an almost inaudible curse before scrambling up to his feet. He clumsily places the lid of the compartment back on the floor before standing up to grab Wooseok by his wrist.

Wooseok was caught by surprise he didn’t even have the time to retract his arm away from Seungyoun's grip.

Seungyoun opens the wardrobe cabinet in one swift motion before pulling himself along with Wooseok. Without a word, he shuts it closed and Wooseok almost lost it when they turn their heads together at the same time to face one another.

They were too close. 

Seungyoun's crouched knee was in between Wooseok's thighs, their upper bodies just half an arm away, and they can practically feel their breath against both their faces between the short distance of their lips.

Wooseok sees Seungyoun gulp, his adam's apple was too inviting, daring Wooseok to latch his mouth on it.

But he keeps himself composed and seem unaffected.

Seungyoun on the other hand was the least subtle about the tension. His gaze was looking straight towards Wooseok's lips and his constant sharp intake of breath shows how difficult he was handling the situation.

Then they heard it again. This time, the footsteps have finally reached the room. The sudden presence of the staff helped the both of them to shake their inappropriate thoughts away.

Wooseok hears the staff mutter a few curses saying some kid must have messed around again and slipped into the off limits area. 

They wait for a while. The staff was taking its own pace inspecting the room and it gave enough time for Wooseok and Seungyoun to be stuck in the wardrobe in awkward and tense silence.

After what had seemed like an entire year, the staff finally leaves Wooseok's former room.

Wooseok was the first to react. He reaches for the wardrobe's door and opens it in an instant knocking Seungyoun over in the process due to their tangled legs.

Seungyoun falls first catching Wooseok just seconds after. Wooseok had both his hands on Seungyoun's hard chest and live electricity ran through his spine. Hurriedly, Wooseok detaches himself from the taller male who only groaned as he also tried to get on his feet once again.

"That was close," Seungyoun laughs. It was a light hearted one and Wooseok was relieved to know that Seungyoun was feeling a bit better.

"Yeah," he exchanges with a quiet chuckle of his own completely forgetting about the thoughts he had inside the wardrobe.

"Come on, let's get out of here before they put us in jail for trespassing," Seungyoun says mischievously grabbing hold of Wooseok's hand once again leading the two of them out of the room.

-

They finally reach the outside of the inn and people joined them in their exit. It was near closing time anyway and the management were starting to pack up a day's worth of tour. Seungyoun still had Wooseok's hand in his and Wooseok found it difficult to find the right timing to let go.

Seungyoun does let go only to take his phone out. From what Wooseok can see, he seemed to have a lot of unread messages and missed calls but Seungyoun looked like he only checked the time before tucking his phone back safely in his pocket.

"Want to go eat dinner?" Seungyoun asks the other male expectantly. 

Wooseok thinks for a second debating whether to reject the offer or not.

"I searched a lot about this place and I heard there's a really good food house nearby," Seungyoun adds. He still had a hopeful look in his eyes and Wooseok felt the guilt rising up his throat. He already saw Seungyoun's defeated expression earlier in the room… he wouldn't want to give him another reason to be sad.

"Okay," Wooseok gives in, "As long as it's my treat. You already paid for my ticket this afternoon," 

Seungyoun agrees almost immediately hopping a step forward. He enthusiastically asks Wooseok to follow him. Wooseok couldn't help but smile at Seungyoun's antics it was such a Seungyoun thing to do to be excited over anything.

And at the thought of that, he remembers how determined and eager Seungyoun was earlier during his search for the hidden compartment. A heavy feeling sits on Wooseok's chest. He feels responsible for whatever Seungyoun was going through. He wasn't sure how Seungyoun was recovering his past memories but this impossible phenomena can only be linked with the curse.

The curse was the only valid explanation and reason behind anything out of the ordinary in Wooseok's life. And if that was the case for Wooseok, it sure as hell applies for Seungyoun as well. Wooseok wished he had answers. If he had any useful piece of information to stop Seungyoun's dreams he'd do it. 

Wooseok is willing to do anything to keep Seungyoun safe. 

"We're here!" Seungyoun declares stopping in front of a small food house just a few streets away from the inn.

It was late in the afternoon now and since the area was near a few office buildings, a number of people had already occupied the seats inside to grab their early dinner. Left with no choice, Seungyoun and Wooseok chose to claim a table outside the establishment by the street. 

One of the servers approached their table bringing with her two copies of the menu. Wooseok takes one from her and Seungyoun holds his hand out to ask for the other copy.

"We'll get one order of kimbap, tofu stew, spicy bulgogi, and chicken feet please," Wooseok says.

Seungyoun looks up from the menu in surprise stumbling over his words, "Ch-chicken feet?"

Wooseok involuntarily smiles, every Seungyoun he met had the same reaction whenever they find out about Wooseok's fondness for Chicken feet, "Yes. Have you never tried one?"

Seungyoun only shakes his head in response.

"Anything you'd like to add, sir?" the server asks Seungyoun.

"Uh, cola I guess? He already ordered everything…" he says with a shy smile on his lips.

The server repeats their orders one last time before leaving the two by themselves once again. Wooseok finds himself thankful for the silence this time around. It wasn't tense, awkward or uncomfortable… it was just natural silence with the ambient noise of the buzzing customers from inside and the bustling street from where they were outside. 

This kind of atmosphere made it normal for Wooseok and Seungyoun to just remain quiet. Having no reason to talk to each other, Wooseok took the chance to pacify his unruly thoughts from this morning at the Lee's to what happened in the inn. He needed to breathe. From everything Jinhyuk told him about his readings, to Seungyoun's search for his lost sketch. It was a lot to process and having this brief silence was helpful for Wooseok to find a small patch of peace in himself.

Wooseok felt something fluffy brush against his legs and this sudden contact had startled him causing him to shriek and jump from his seat. Seungyoun out of concern immediately asked Wooseok what was wrong. Wooseok informs him about the intruder under the table and the other instinctively crouched down to check.

When Seungyoun settles back on his chair he wasn't alone. He was cradling a stray cat in his arms now who looked helpless and unable to move judging from the way Seungyoun was holding onto it. He gently places the cat on his lap and proceeds to give slow strokes on it's back. The cat seemed to like the attention it was getting from the way it purred into Seungyoun's touch.

"It likes you," Wooseok says.

Seungyoun only smiles at this, "You know, I've always had a soft spot for cats,"

Wooseok tilts his head to the side, "Why?"

"Did you know that cats have nine lives?"

Wooseok laughs, "You believe that?"

Seungyoun shrugs, "I'd like to think so. My mom told me that. You can say I'm a boy taught by the wisdom of mother knows best," he ends with a playful wink.

"Hm, acceptable argument," Wooseok ignores the way his heart flipped at Seungyoun's wink.

Seungyoun's expression changes, "I find them pitiful though,"

The sun was slowly setting now, the sky had a color of sentimental pink and it only made Seungyoun's expression look more somber.

"It must be lonely having to live that long,"

Wooseok was taken aback by Seungyoun's statement.

"Imagine how many humans it loved and lost throughout its lives. You know, maybe that's why some cats look detached from their humans… they wouldn't want to feel the same pain of having to lose them again,"

Wooseok was tongue-tied speechless. Somehow, Wooseok could relate to Seungyoun's words. If he were a cat who had nine lives, he's been living most of it cheating all his death. He was lonely having to lose his family members, all those who were dear to him starting from the crown prince's death, to his parents, to his siblings leaving him one by one, Seungyoun's reincarnations, and so on and so forth.

And like a detached cat, Wooseok was trying to distance himself from Cho Seungyoun. He was keeping himself away from the person he loved the most in order to protect him.

It's painful. Heart wrenchingly painful but it was a sacrifice he was willing to take. And after all the losses he's gone through, Wooseok has grown accustomed to feeling the pain.

Unknowingly, a tear rolls down Wooseok's left cheek.

Wooseok wipes it with the back of his hand, "Sorry, I'm a crybaby,"

Seungyoun only smiled, "Yeah, I cried when I first thought of it too,"

The cat jumps out of Seungyoun's lap and eventually leaves them as their server returns to their table along with their food. 

The two of them thank the lady who only smiles at them in return. Wooseok mumbles a short grace for the food before diving in. He starts with the chicken feet served just by his side relishing the taste of his favorite food. He hums a sweet tune of delight completely unaware of Seungyoun who was staring at him fondly, a small grin plastered on his lips.

“It’s weird how you like that,” Seungyoun says picking a piece of Kimbap with his chopsticks.

Wooseok gives him a look, “It’s weird how a lot of you are intimidated by chicken feet,”

“They’re feet?! They walk on them!” 

“You eat their eggs, they lay them from their-,”

Seungyoun raises a hand to stop Wooseok from finishing his sentence. He was laughing, amused at how defensive the smaller boy was when it comes to his most favorite food. Seungyoun takes another mouthful of Kimbap before reaching out to take a piece of chicken feet.

Wooseok was about to scold him from taking a piece but he only ended up doubling over in laughter when he sees Seungyoun eyeing the chicken feet from a safe distance.

“It’s not going to kick you in the face! You’re supposed to eat it!”

Seungyoun makes a face, “I don’t even know how to eat this thing,” he finally takes it near him, sniffing the chicken feet and audibly groans.

“You like this thing?” 

“Just eat it!” Wooseok insists, “Here, this is how you eat one,” he proceeds to demonstrate towards the other boy.

Seungyoun follows obediently, making sure to get every step right, “I didn’t know this was such a tedious process,”

Wooseok chuckles, “Just eat it, Cho Seungyoun,”

Seungyoun blinks, surprised by how casual Wooseok sounded around him during this exchange. He takes a few seconds to take it all in, how Wooseok was carefree and a little brighter than the usual Wooseok he sees everyday. He absorbs everything carefully making sure to remember this moment for the rest of this life. He never thought seeing Wooseok like this… like the person he only sees in his dreams could be so life changing.

Meanwhile, Wooseok on the other hand had not realized that he just tore his own guard down. Perhaps out of mental and emotional exhaustion from what happened during the day all his defenses have shut down and right now, he’s lost all the strength to resist being happy for once. Even if it’s just for this brief moment with Seungyoun.

“Wooseok,” Seungyoun says, “... about today and what happened in the inn…”

Wooseok can sense it, he was going to apologise. But Seungyoun had nothing to be sorry for because everything was true. What Seungyoun has been seeing and dreaming of are all true, but Wooseok cannot say this. Instead he stops the other from apologising, “It’s fine. Let’s just pretend that never happened,”

“So, are we still friends?” Seungyoun asks feeling a little foolish for asking such a stupid question.

Friends. Wooseok wasn’t sure. Would it be a good idea to be friends with Seungyoun? This has never happened before. Plus, Wooseok had been successful at keeping his distance from the other recently for the past few days.

But as he looked at Seungyoun’s bright and hopeful eyes during this moment, he felt that tug in his heart strings. An assuring gesture that maybe it was okay to give in.

The curse only gets triggered when Seungyoun falls in love with him… it doesn’t say anything about what happens next if they remain friends.

With this thought in mind, Wooseok replies, “Sure, we’re friends,”

Seungyoun looked relieved, “Thank you,”

“Now stop talking and eat your chicken feet!” 

_ Don’t thank me.  _ Wooseok thinks to himself. Seungyoun should never be thankful for him. He only brings pain and misfortune to Seungyoun’s life no matter how much he loved the boy.

-

After that Friday, a lot has changed in between Seungyoun and Wooseok. During their research, they had started to talk more. Wooseok had accepted this convincing himself that they were only friends. Strictly platonic and nothing more. What assures him was the fact that Seungwoo was still consistent in attendance picking Seungyoun up every after their session.

It should hurt, but Wooseok have already come into terms with the idea that maybe Seungyoun is better off with Seungwoo. At least, he has a better chance of living with Seungwoo by his side than him.

Sometimes Seungyoun tells him about some of the most trivial stuff about his life like how he woke up earlier than his alarm that morning, or from how terrible his coffee tasted because he thinks the barista hated his guts. It was a relationship Wooseok could live with.

It was relatively better than not having Seungyoun by his side anyways.

Another week has passed and it was a Friday once again. Wooseok and Seungyoun was left by their seniors to let them pack up the rest of the equipment they have used for the day. Soon, they were joined by Seungwoo who knocked first before entering the room.

“Just give us a few minutes to wrap up!” Seungyoun tells his boyfriend.

Seungwoo nods towards his direction before greeting Wooseok, “Hey, Wooseok!”

Wooseok turns to him and gives him a small wave. He hasn’t really improved his relationship with Seungwoo so exchanging greetings were the only interaction they ever shared.

After wrapping everything up, Wooseok double checked one last time before the three of them walked out of the room one by one.

“Hey, Youn!” Byungchan comes barging in out of nowhere with a bright smile on his face, “Let’s go out! It’s a friday and the night is young!”

Seungwoo gives him a disapproving look, “Aren’t you supposed to be preparing for your mocks?”

Byungchan ignores the other and chooses to wave enthusiastically towards at Wooseok, “Seok! Join us!”

At this invitation, Seungyoun turned to look at Wooseok with a hopeful look in his eyes.

_ Does he want me to join?  _ Wooseok was curious, “I’m not sure about that… my cousin is picking me up today,”

Yohan had insisted on picking Wooseok up everyday now after his last Friday getaway. The younger Kim was worried by Wooseok’s disappearance and Wooseok apologized because he forgot to inform Yohan about his whereabouts that day.

“He can join us if he wants to,” Seungyoun suggests.

“I’m not sure about tha-,”

“We can join!” Yohan says from behind. Wooseok, Seungyoun, Seungwoo, and Byungchan simultaneously whipped their heads towards Yohan’s direction who was surprisingly not alone.

He had Lee Jinhyuk by his side.

“Jinhyuk?” Wooseok eyed him, “Why are you here?”

“I was on my way to see you then I bumped into Yohan,”

Seungyoun clears his throat rather too forcefully.

“Oh,” Wooseok realizes he hasn’t formally introduced Yohan and Jinhyun to the others. Despite Yohan being there everyday to pick Wooseok up, he still hasn’t had the chance to meet Seungyoun (mostly because Wooseok would always make sure it never happens since his nephew was a bit of an intense talker).

“This is Yohan my cousin, while this is Jinhyuk…” Wooseok didn’t really know how to describe him. Family would be a little too rude to Jinhyuk even if he did think of him that way. So in the end, he opted for the words, “a very close friend of mine,” 

Seungyoun visibly contorts his expression at the words  _ very  _ and Jinhyuk didn’t miss the opportunity to see it.

“You’re Seungyoun, right?” Yohan asks out of the blue pointing at the boy.

Seungyoun nods awkwardly, “Yeah,”

Yohan imposes a very suspicious grin, “Wooseok told me lots about you,”

Wooseok’s eyes widened like saucers and without wasting a second he swats the younger boy with his hand, “I do not!” he defensively counters.

Seungyoun on the other hand seemed to be delighted by this and follows up Yohan’s statement with, “Really?”

“Not as much as how he talks about me,” Jinhyuk cuts in between making Yohan unable to reply.

Seungyoun shoots him an annoyed glare, “I wasn’t talking to you,”

The atmosphere was tense and Wooseok was the one who felt it the most. It was suffocating him and he didn’t really know what to do. He gives Jinhyuk an incredulous look which the latter only responds with a sly grin. 

“Haha,” Byungchan cuts in awkwardly, “How about we go and start the night already?!”

Seungwoo agrees taking Seungyoun by his hand, “We’ll just catch you guys later at the Alley,”

The Alley was a famous bar among the university students. Yohan nods in reply, “Sure! We’ll be right behind you!”

The three of them were the first to leave with Byungchan leading the way. Before they finally turned down the hallway Seungyoun glances back towards Wooseok with an unreadable expression on his face.

Jinhyuk chuckles, “This is going to be a fun night,”

Wooseok wasn’t sure about what that meant but whatever this shaman-in-training was planning… he didn’t feel good about it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN GIVING ME SO MUCH LOVE IT'S SO OVERWHELMING.
> 
> thank you for all the support <3 to those who left comments, followed me on twitter and became my mutuals, those who messaged me and encouraged me to continue... this story wouldn't be the way it is now without you guys. keep the love coming because i'll certainly give it all back to you guys through awesome updates!
> 
> let's be mutuals on twitter and ask me questions or sumn! @02zx1


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Netherland OST Part 1: Day6 - I Loved You

Wooseok was an anxious mess all throughout the car ride on their way to the bar. Yohan seemed to be unfazed by this and was the most excited among the three of them while Jinhyuk remained calm with a neutral smile on his face. Wooseok had suggested countless times for Yohan to turn back but the younger Kim was too stubborn to follow his uncle's orders.

Jinhyuk laughs from the back seat, "Wooseok, relax,"

Wooseok doesn't seem the least comforted by this. Instead, he shoots the other boy a menacing glare, "What were you even trying to pull a few minutes ago with Seungyoun?"

The boy only shrugs, "I don't know what you're talking about,"

Wooseok sensed it. Jinhyuk was keeping something from him. Whatever it was, it only made Wooseok more anxious than he already was.

The Lee Shamans have a very strong sixth sense. The energy and spirit they sense could either bring fortune or omen. Jinhyuk suddenly acting weird could only mean he had felt something and just this thought alone is enough to put Wooseok out of his wits.

"We're here!" Yohan announces after perfectly pulling off a parallel park. On a regular day, Wooseok could have praised Yohan but since this wasn't any normal day, he couldn't find it in him to compliment the boy.

Yohan gets off first followed by Jinhyuk. Wooseok was left inside the passenger seat having no intention of going out. Yohan knocks on the window and mouths the words "Come on."

Wooseok takes in a long breathe before finally steps out of the car. He immediately finds Jinhyuk's eyes and the boy gives him a reassuring nod. Wooseok didn't know what it meant nor did it help him get himself together.

Yohan leads the trio inside the bar, eyes roaming around trying to locate the other three who went first. 

Wooseok spots them in seconds. Not because of Byungchan's exaggerated waving, nor Seungwoo's loud yelling… but because he was staring. And wherever they were, even in a vast sea of people, Wooseok would always find him. And so would Seungyoun.

This moment takes him back to 1870. It has been 51 years since Jung Seungyoun had died. Since then, Wooseok had realized how the curse actually worked and that it was real. Not that his immortality didn't prove enough of its authenticity, but Seungyoun's death just showed Wooseok what  _ she _ meant when she told him that day.

_ You will never escape this pain. _

And it was indeed painful. Losing Seungyoun the second time around followed by Hyunmi's passing just a few years after. His last sibling, gone forever.

After Hyunmi's death, Wooseok wanted to go far away. He desperately wanted to leave his family because after Hyunmi's death, he couldn't possibly want to experience that kind of loss again.

Fortunately, Hyunmi knew better. Before she passed, she had already talked to her children and grandchildren to never let Wooseok out of their sight. They must protect her favorite brother at all costs. And they all followed her earnest request.

Instead of letting him leave by himself, Hyunmi's eldest grandson who was 45 years old at that time accompanied Wooseok on his journey somewhere South where they both would start a new life… a new chapter.

They finally settled in a big town. It can almost be grand enough to be called a municipality. Wooseok's grand nephew (who was Hyunmi's eldest grandson), Jinyoung, managed to land on a status as a public servant given his credentials, meanwhile this was the time Wooseok had started being interested in the field of medicine. He became one of the apprentices of the town's well-known doctor.

During this part of his lifetime, Wooseok had gotten used to a routine. Given the fact that he was in a new environment with unfamiliar folks, it gave him breathing space to start all over. No one would suspect him and he could live a normal life again.

But being immortal wasn't normal at all.

Wooseok's daily routine consisted of him waking up early, collecting herbs needed for medicine formulation, accompanying the head doctor to assist him on its daily rounds in the community, and sometimes, Wooseok does a little charity work on the side by visiting less fortunate parts of the town and conduct check ups.

Given he was an apprentice of the head doctor and Jinyoung was a public servant, the two Kims had earned themselves quite a status in town. This resulted in them getting invited to a lot of banquets and occasions from the middle to higher class households.

Wooseok never liked attending them for it only reminded him of the grandeur he had lived from before. When his family was just like them who held parties to celebrate the most little things just because they had the means to make it happen.

It also takes him back to the memories of his dear crown prince who once confessed to him in a banquet.

This particular memory makes Wooseok feel the most lethargic.

But even if he hated attending them, he would still go (just for the formalities he would often defend himself). And on this particular banquet of a middle class family he finds him.

He was already at his 3rd year of being an apprentice and attending the occasion felt like celebrating this little milestone. It was a quarterly banquet held by one of the town's most prestigious families. This event is big enough to fill a whole hall with people from other neighboring towns invited to join the celebration. It was always a big crowd. A sea of people Wooseok didn't even have the energy nor interest to mingle with. Some would attempt to converse with him (others mostly ladies tried more than conversing) but he would just politely decline.

But then, even in such a crowded room… he sees him.

Seungyoun. 

His reincarnation in the most unlikely situation.

Park Seungyoun was trying to steal from a noble lady. He wasn't explicitly doing it which made it very difficult to tell unless you were really observing. Seungyoun was talking to her, using his irresistible charms to distract her by flashing his most breathtaking smile to his tantalizing gaze. He was doing all this to make the lady unaware of how his free hand was sneakily snaking its way to reach something from her behind (perhaps to take her bag of coins).

And he successfully did it unnoticed. He smiles at the young lady and sneaks a quick kiss on her cheek before whispering something. Wooseok assumed it was something provocative from the way the lady immediately blushed. 

After that intimate exchange the lady was called by someone and this gave Seungyoun the perfect opportunity to escape.

But on his attempt, Seungyoun lands his eyes on Wooseok who was also looking his way.

Wooseok was frozen in shock. Not because of the realization that Seungyoun was a thief or the way he flirted with someone else in front of his own eyes. But Wooseok was in a state of disbelief for seeing Seungyoun once again.

Alive and on his third life.

He couldn't bring himself to move or to look away. His own motor system failing him to act according to his brain's demands. His mind kept yelling  _ go!  _ but his body remained still.

For someone who had been caught stealing, Seungyoun should avoid Wooseok and take every chance he can get to leave without having to face him. However, instead of walking away, Seungyoun took long strides towards him without even breaking the gaze.

In one swift motion Seungyoun takes Wooseok by his small waist twirling the two of them around before letting go of the smaller boy.

Wooseok was confused. What was that? He raised his stare back to the taller male and there Seungyoun was with a teasing smile on his face and Wooseok's ruby pendant dangling on his hand that was raised to his eye level.

He took Wooseok's waist pendant… the pendant Jung Seungyoun got for him.

Wooseok was about to raise his voice in protest but Seungyoun was faster. He flashed a quick wink before effortlessly blending among the crowd. Eventually, Wooseok lost sight of him.

That was Park Seungyoun, a reckless yet charming bandit who stole Wooseok's ruby pendant. However, we all know too well that the ruby pendant wasn't the only thing that was stolen.

-

The three of them finally reach Seungyoun’s table and Yohan was quick enough to occupy the chair from across Seungyoun. Seungwoo was beside his boyfriend while Byungchan settled on the other end. Jinhyuk chose to sit beside Yohan so Woosek had no choice but to sit on the other end of the table with Byungchan on his opposite side.

Byungchan immediately stands up from his seat to offer the newly arrived people their drinks pouring each of them a shot worth of soju. Yohan enthusiastically downs one while Wooseok anxiously gulps it down in the hopes that the alcohol can help calm his nerves.

“So, Seungyoun,” Yohan started. His nephew was actually having a decent conversation with Seungyoun, and Wooseok was having mixed feelings about it. He wasn’t sure if he should feel relieved about this or more worried about the fact that his nephew and Seungyoun were getting along very well.

It wasn’t new to be honest for Seungyoun to make any people he meets for the first time to be at ease with him. It was part of his charm, a very attractive quality that can be used either for something good or bad.

Park Seungyoun used it for both. He used his charms get away with his crimes by tricking people. He was a bandit for sure, but if Wooseok could put him alike to someone, he was an Aladdin. He knew when and who to steal from, and when he should not. He gives a lot of what he takes to those who are more unfortunate than him and found out about this during one of his visits to the impoverished area of the community.

Wooseok had been summoned that day, a desperate favor from one of the mothers whose child has been sick for a week now. As he entered their home, Seungyoun was there. Apparently, Seungyoun visited frequently to bring food for the sick girl and some financial support for the family to afford medicine.

As Wooseok observed and conducted a few physical tests on the weak girl, Seungyoun was just looking at him. After their first meeting at the banquet, Wooseok swore it could be the last because it’s been weeks since he had seen Seungyoun. That was until today.

After prescribing a few herbs and giving a few coins of aid to the family, Wooseok was ready to leave. Park Seungyoun however offered to take him home.

Wooseok declined. After what happened to the past two lives, Wooseok figured it would be best if he didn’t involve himself with Seungyoun.

But Park Seungyoun was reckless, tenacious, headstrong and undeniably irresistible. Since that day, Seungyoun would always be around. During Wooseok’s medical visits, when he was collecting herbs, and even in the most simple everyday tasks of just going out to buy something from the market.

He also managed to return Wooseok’s ruby pendant saying, “I may have stolen this from you, but I think we both know I’m not the only thief here,” Wooseok had dumbly asked who and Park Seungyoun was too delighted to reply, “You’re the small beautiful thief who stole my heart,”

Seungyoun had persistently stuck to him like glue. He was funny as hell, has mastered the art of sweet talking, and on top of that, his long hair that was either tied back or messed up made it a lot more difficult for Wooseok to resist.

-

Wooseok was about to pour another shot. He wasn’t entirely sure how much he’s had already. Before the alcohol could reach the bottom of his small glass, the bottle of soju gets taken away from him. Turning to look at the person to blame, Seungyoun held the bottle in his hands and placed it back down on the table.

“That’s enough. You’ve already had a lot to drink,” he says. 

Wooseok wanted to protest but Jinhyuk was a step ahead of him, “I’ll just take his shots,”

Seungyoun made a face and if Wooseok was seeing things right despite the alcohol in his system, did Seungyoun just rolled his eyes at Jinhyuk? 

“No, I can take it,” Seungyoun declares. Pouring himself a shot, Jinhyuk was faster filling Wooseok’s glass by the rim and gulping it down in a span of seconds.

The other three found it confusing and were clueless of how to react at the sudden shift of atmosphere. Wooseok groans, “I can drink. Stop treating me like I’m a child,” he forcefully takes his shot glass from Jinhyuk before pouring another one for himself.

Before the two boys could stop him, Wooseok had already drank a shot.

Seungyoun sits back down with a loud huff and Jinhyuk maintained his stare at the boy before turning to face Wooseok.

"Did you guys know, Seungyoun has been having a lot of trouble sleeping," Byungchan says out of the blue attempting to fix the awkward atmosphere.

"You live together?" Yohan asks pointing to Byungchan and Seungyoun.

Seungyoun nods, "We  _ dorm  _ together if that's even a proper term,"

"Why are you finding it difficult to sleep, Seungyoun?" it was Jinhyuk this time who asks. Seungyoun ignores him for not wanting to reply but then after realizing everyone else was waiting for his answer he finally gives in.

"I've been having dreams," he says.

Yohan edges on his seat wanting to hear more, "About what?"

Wooseok wanted to smack his nephew right now if only he could. He makes a mental note to reprimand him once they reach home later (maybe he can ground him for another week again).

"It's different every night," Seungyoun says slowly suddenly too self conscious of the way everyone had their attention on him.

Wooseok remembers Seungyoun telling him that he never mentioned about his dreams to anyone else aside from him so perhaps this was really a tough situation for him to be in.

"Last night he woke up from it, he couldn't go back to sleep because he spent the rest of the evening writing it down," Byungchan further explains.

Now that was something new for Wooseok.

Seungyoun rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, "I document everything I see… might be useful someday,"

"What did you dream of last night?" Yohan eagerly inquires. The young boy was too excited for his well being. He should be thanking the Gods right now for having Jinhyuk in between him and Wooseok or else he could have probably gotten a painful nudge from the older.

Seungyoun takes a minute to think trying to collect his thoughts and recall what he had dreamed of from the night before, "It was probably around the 18th hundreds judging from the context,"

"Oh, a periodic one!" Byungchan side comments cutting Seungyoun from his narration, "Sorry, it's the first time I'm hearing this from him. He never tells me what he dreams about,"

"Me neither," Seungwoo also says.

"Going back," Seungyoun resumes, "In my dream, there was a young bandit… I guess you can say he's like Robin Hood,"

Wooseok cannot believe it… Seungyoun was now dreaming of his third life. 

"I assume this was you in the dream," Jinhyuk says.

Seungyoun once again ignores him, "And there was this young doctor in training. Last night, the bandit had an accident during one of his heist and had a really terrible injury. After jumping from a high wall, he suffered a terrible fall and landed on the wrong foot. Knowing no one else to help him with his wound, he visited this friend of his which was the doctor in training,"

Wooseok knew in an instant what Seungyoun was talking about. Looking back on it, if Wooseok had even the right to choose, it would be one of his favorite moments shared with Park Seungyoun.

-

Wooseok heard it once. Then twice. And more followed. It was coming from his bedroom window and it was starting to sound like it was on purpose. Someone was trying to call for him. 

Struggling out of bed, Wooseok took a minute to squint to full consciousness before walking towards his window. Sliding it open he almost had a heart attack as Park Seungyoun appears before him with that twisted smile on his face.

"Good evening," he says with that deadly smile still on his face.

Wooseok looked left and right checking if there were other people around. It was unlikely to have other people awake at this hour (it was past midnight already probably around 2am) yet he was still cautious enough to check.

"What are you doing here?" Wooseok whispered through gritted teeth, "In the most ungodly hour of the morning?!'

Seungyoun winced and that was the only answer Wooseok needed to figure out what was wrong.

"Get inside. Right now," he commanded and Seungyoun willingly obliged swinging his leg roughly over the window before falling over to the room's wooden flooring.

Wooseok immediately helped him up leading the limping boy to his bed.

"You have to stop doing this," Wooseok deadpanned leaving Seungyoun on his bed to collect his medicinal tools from one of his drawers.

"Stealing?" Seungyoun asks.

Wooseok turned, "No. Getting hurt," 

He walked back to Seungyoun before kneeling down on the floor, "Where did you get hurt?"

Seungyoun pointed to his left leg, "I took a bad fall plus I think an arrow scraped me. It missed me but I think it grazed my waist," and that was when Wooseok sees the blood stain on his clothes.

"You are such a troublemaker," he sighed.

"Well," Seungyoun hoisted himself up to give Wooseok a better angle of his left leg, "At least I get to have the prettiest doctor in town to take care of me,"

He had a smug smile on his face but Wooseok only rolled his eyes, "Park Seungyoun, I'm serious. Stop getting yourself hurt like this. Can you please value your life?"

Seungyoun groaned in pain as Wooseok lifts his leg to check his sprain, "I had to. Boss told me he needed the item by dawn,"

"And did you even get it?" Wooseok raised a brow.

"I'm good at everything I do, Kim Wooseok," he said proudly.

"You seem to be good at everything  _ but _ stay out of trouble," Wooseok finished inspecting his sprain and took a piece of cloth from his kit. Gently, he started to wrap it around Seungyoun's ankle wrapping it in a secure bandage.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll try to be more careful from now on," he said softly, "Now can you please look at me and stop being so fussy,"

Wooseok dropped Seungyoun's leg which earned a yelp from the taller boy, "Lay on bed and take your top off. I need to clean your wound,"

“Oh, you want me naked this soon?” Seungyoun teased but only received a cold shoulder from Wooseok in return.

Seungyoun sighed in frustration but he knew better than to further aggravate the already worked up Kim. He took off his top and carefully discarded it on the floor. He carefully laid down and watched Wooseok dampen a cotton wool with his self made self infectant. It was something he just brewed a week ago and he never expected he would use it first on Seungyoun.

Wiping his injury, Seungyoun made a face and emitted a pained cry. Wooseok ignored every complaint that left the wounded boys lips and focused on his task to patch up what would leave a scar on Seungyoun's right upper waist.

Wooseok smiled proudly at his job well done, lightly tapping the bandage that now covered Seungyoun's injury. Stepping down his bed, Wooseok collected Seungyoun's top from the floor with the intent to wash off the blood stain.

But before he could leave Seungyoun alone, the boy had already reached for his hand and pulled him back into the bed. Wooseok was now seated beside Seungyoun who was uncomfortably lifting himself up to sit as well.

"Have you thought about it?" he asked.

Wooseok feigned ignorance. He knew what Seungyoun was asking about but he chose to pretend he had no clue about it.

"Wooseok, you told me you'll give me an answer," 

"Seungyoun, I already gave you an answer. We can't," Wooseok said in a low whisper avoiding Seungyoun's searching gaze, "I told you, I can't,"

Seungyoun leaned in, "Tell me why," his breath was behind Wooseok's ear and it ran shivers down his spine. This was a very dangerous situation to be in.

"I have my reasons," it wasn't a lie. 

Wooseok had a very valid reason behind rejecting Seungyoun's confession a week ago. After Jung Seungyoun's death, he had formulated a theory that maybe it was because he got together with Seungyoun that had caused the trigger of the curse. He presumed that if he and Seungyoun didn't have any relationship, it would save him from death. So this time around, despite Seungyoun's continuous attempts to sweep him off his feet, Wooseok had persistently turned him down.

But Park Seungyoun was again reckless, tenacious, headstrong, and undeniably irresistible especially now when he's trying so hard to make Wooseok give in to his touch, his mouth just above the doctor in training's ear.

"At least let me know," Seungyoun said in a hushed voice, "I'm not the only one who feels this way, right?"

Park Seungyoun was no doubt a temptation.

-

"So? What about them?" Byungchan pushes Seungyoun to spill more about is dream but the boy only smiles and takes down another shot of his alcoholic drink.

"I'm not telling any of you,"

Everyone else aside from Wooseok groans in unison over Seungyoun's cliffhanger agenda.

"Bet it was something erotic that's why you won't tell shit," this time Wooseok has had enough and stood up to smack Yohan's head from behind. The younger Kim yelps in pain before cradling his hurt head.

"That's too inappropriate of you to say," Wooseok reprimands with a full on blush on his cheeks.

They all share a chorus of laughter as Wooseok settles back on his seat and on cue, Jinhyuk leans to his ear and whispers, "Wooseok, we need to talk,"

Wooseok was puzzled. He wants to ask why but Jinhyuk motions for him to go outside together. This makes Wooseok uneasy. For Jinhyuk to require a talk without an audience, it must be serious business.

The two of them excuse themselves from the table to head outside for a while.

Once they lost their company Wooseok doesn't waste his time to ask, "What's going on?"

Jinhyuk looks serious, "I can sense a powerful energy from Seungyoun,"

This could only mean one thing. If this is something powerful that even Jinhyuk is baffled, it means this was beyond his capabilities.

"I can't read it properly but I know someone who can,"

It was his father. 

But the Lee Patriarch won't be in back in Korea until next month, "I think... if I'm not mistaking it, this energy is highly linked to his dreams,"

"Is it bad?" Wooseok's voice wavers.

"It's too powerful for me to read. Why don't I head off first. Maybe I can ask my cousins about this,"

Wooseok nods. Jinhyuk returns the gesture and leans in to leave a quick kiss on Wooseok's cheek. It surprised Wooseok and caught him off guard. 

"Wha-,"

"Just for show," he winks and nods to the person behind Wooseok before jogging away.

_ For show? _

"Wooseok?" he immediately tenses. Of course Jinhyuk would do that in front of Seungyoun.

Wooseok turns to face him. 

"About the dream I was telling a while ago-,"

Wooseok inwardly sighed.  _ Not again _ . He can't have this kind of conversation with Seungyoun again, "Seungyoun, I think you've had too much to drink already,"

"Wait, no," he reached for his wrist when Wooseok attempted to walk past him, "I need to tell you something really important,"

Because of Seungyoun's hold on Wooseok, he was incapable of escaping.

"I know you don't believe in me and I'm not sure what to believe in anymore either. But I'm going to find the reason behind this. Whatever it is, it's like it's trying to make me remember something and I'm planning on looking for it,"

Wooseok doesn't react (he tries not to despite the fear that's eating him alive at this very moment).

"I'm going to look for an answer and so far everything has only been linked to you," Seungyoun explains, "And it's making me crazy how I'm the only person between the two of us who is continuously having these dreams,"

But the thing is, Wooseok doesn't need to dream of it because he has always been the same person Seungyoun has seen in every single one of his dreams.

Wooseok is the only answer Seungyoun needed.

But Wooseok plans to leave everything unanswered.

"Dont," Wooseok eventually says, "They aren't real," he forces his hand off Seungyoun's grip and starts to walk away without even sparing a single look back towards the boy whom he had loved for centuries.

Cho Seungyoun was a problem. He was different from the other reincarnations of the past. 

Even Wooseok had unanswered questions.

It wasn't just Seungyoun.

Both of them needed answers yet their quest for it seem too out of reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me comments because i love reading them a whole lot <3 
> 
> Yell at me on twitter too i need more seungseok mutuals! (@02zx1)  
thinking of reviving my curious cat so you guys can ask me questions about the fic.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT AND FOR ALL THE LOVE.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, im posting this without proof reading AKSDJAKSD i'm lazy af.

_ 1870. _

Wooseok was in the woods, he was told by the head doctor to collect some herbs he needed for the new batch of medicine he was making. However, it felt unusual for Wooseok to be told to gather herbs in the afternoon. Usually, this task was done in the morning. Just this simple change in his routine was enough to make him feel uneasy.

What makes things more suspicious was the fact that Park Seungyoun has not shown his face since last week. This made Wooseok feel more bothered knowing Seungyoun would always make time to pester him on his way to work.

Wooseok knew something was up.

He was crouched on the ground searching for a plant that was on his list when he hears it. Someone was running towards his direction. The person was yelling, desperately calling out for his name in the middle of the woods. He sounded panicked that's why Wooseok immediately scrambled up from his position.

Jinyoung, his grand nephew reaches him. He was panting like crazy, sweat trickling down his forehead. He had this worried expression on his face and Wooseok asked him what was wrong. 

His nephew cried, despite being a grown man he wails in apology towards his uncle and knelts to the ground. Wooseok was confused. Why is Jinyoung acting this way? Picking his nephew up from the ground, he shook his shoulders repeating his question.

"Jinyoung, what is going on?"

Jinyoung couldn't look him in the eyes, "Wooseok, I failed you. I couldn't protect him… Seungyoun… I thought I could find a way to bail him out and that's why I never told you about his capture… but they had so much evidence against him and I couldn't defend him anymore… today is his execution,"

Wooseok dropped to the muddy ground.

_ No _ . It can't be. How can this happen when they didn't even have any relationship together? He rejected Seungyoun, dismissed his advances, he put up so much self control against the tempting Park Seungyoun for goodness sake! Yet, why is this still happening?

Weakly, Wooseok asked Jinyoung where the execution will be held. His nephew informs him it would be held at the public square. Without wasting another second, Wooseok found the strength to stand up and ran.

He  _ ran  _ like crazy as if his own life depended on it. But it was his life. Seungyoun was his life and any minute now he could lose him.

He dashed through the streets and trips along the way. But Wooseok forced himself up every time just to run again. He had to get there quick, he has to save him.

He  _ needs  _ to save Seungyoun.

In a matter of minutes, Wooseok has arrived in the public square. There was already a big crowd, public executions are always a spectacle people would want to see. It's twisted and it made Wooseok's stomach churn in an unpleasant manner.

The small boy excused himself in between the crowd earning a lot of rude remarks but he didn't care. He had to get to the front. He must stop the execution.

Finally, he found himself just in front of the platform. Park Seungyoun was there, already beaten up to a pulp.

Wooseok's heart clenched in pain his boy was bruised, in the worst shape, and was barely alive anymore. Without thinking twice Wooseok steps forward to go for Seungyoun but he was aggressively pulled back by some of the guards.

Wooseok yelled and struggled against their grip.  _ No!  _ He kept shouting.

Seungyoun heard him. The defenseless boy searched for Wooseok among the crowd with his eyes half open and when he finally saw the crying Wooseok, he broke into a sad smile.

At cue, the two guards by Seungyoun's side drags him off the floor to the platform and positions him on the middle.

Wooseok was still fighting his way out from his captive repeatedly shouting for Seungyoun until his voice turned hoarse and inaudible. People were starting to stare but Wooseok couldn't really care less anymore.

Seungyoun was being prepared for his execution now and Wooseok felt bile rising up in his throat.

With one last look Park Seungyoun gave him his most sweetest smile before weakly mouthing the words towards Wooseok's direction.

"I love you,"

Then it all happened in a flash and Wooseok could not stop himself from throwing up.

-

Wooseok jumps out of his bed, cold sweat sticking against his skin. It's the third time this week. Another dream (or nightmare) occurred.

He pushes himself up to a sitting position and places a palm against his erratically beating heart. He needs to calm down. 

His dreams have been getting worst. First, Lee Seungyoun's death, then Jung Seungyoun's, and now it was Park Seungyoun.

It maddens him how he can remember every single detail of his execution. From the way he mouthed his last words, the scream that follows from the audience, the collective gasps, and Wooseok doubling over with vomit coming out of his mouth.

Park Seungyoun's death was the second death Wooseok had personally witnessed after the crown prince's. 

What makes his death different from others was the fact that Wooseok never got together with Park Seungyoun. And because of this, he had found something else about the curse and how it worked.

Seungyoun didn't necessarily needed to be in a relationship with Wooseok for it to get triggered… the only push the curse required was actually quite simple.

Love.

Park Seungyoun fell in love with Kim Wooseok and his love for him is what ended him.

Wooseok feels the ringing pain from the back of his head. He hated waking up from his nightmares, especially in the early morning. It made him feel restless for the rest of the day and he wouldn't really appreciate feeling like a zombie for hours.

Especially if they had an immersion scheduled for today. 

Grabbing his phone from his bedside drawer, he turns it on to check the time.  _ 4:17am _ . Too early for his sanity. He emits a low groan. At this point, Wooseok comes into terms with the fact that he won't be able to go back to sleep again.

Half heartedly, Wooseok decides to get up from his bed to start preparing for the day.

Today was their research team's first day of immersion. It was a 3 days 2 nights field trip for ocular inspection and other needed on-ground observations for their project. A month has passed now since Wooseok had met Cho Seungyoun and so far there hasn't been any symptoms or indicators that the curse has been triggered. Wooseok is relieved to know that having Seungwoo by Seungyoun's side is helping. 

Seungyoun has a boyfriend and that alone can prevent him from developing feelings for Wooseok.

But still, Wooseok is nervous, especially with Seungyoun's recurring dreams. It worries Wooseok not knowing the cause of it and what it may result in. Jinhyuk also hasn't gotten back to him after the night he mentioned about the energy hovering over Seungyoun.

So despite the assurance Seungwoo brings in his presence, there was still uncertainty that sits on the air. Something Wooseok cannot grasp.

Its intangibility itself prevents Wooseok from understanding it.

-

The meeting place was in front of the engineering building and Wooseok had gotten there first (it was proper for him to wait for his seniors instead of being the last one to come plus it’s not like he wasn’t up early already). Wooseok had his big knapsack on his back and shifts his weight from one feet to another as he waits for the others to arrive.

This field trip wasn’t even a big thing to be honest. Three days and two nights of gathering information was a little over the notch. Wooseok knew this was only another way for seniors to make the most out of their last year in the university. This immersion is merely an excuse to go out of town and spend the rest of the trip going out and having fun. Wooseok had originally not wanted to come but his seniors were too persistent and teased him for being such a killjoy.

In the end, he had no choice but to go.

Seungyoun was going too. As if on cue, Seungyoun comes jogging towards Wooseok with a travel bag in hand (let’s not forget to mention that signature smile on his face, the one where his eyes turn into the brightest crescents).

“Good morning!” he greets Wooseok cheerfully.

It’s a relief how they still talk normally even after that conversation at the bar. Wooseok thought after he had walked out from Seungyoun that night it would totally put their friendship at risk. He supposes Seungyoun had already forgotten about the talk judging the way he acted normally the following week. 

Wooseok returns his greeting with a smile. It was better this way, them being friends with no romantic feelings involved. This should have always been how it was. Because if love never came in between them, then he wouldn’t be going through so much pain for the last 200 years.

The two of them continue to wait for their seniors to arrive in comfortable silence. Just a few minutes later, they all start to arrive one by one. Their research adviser was the last to join them since he was the one who had to coordinate with the school van they were provided to use.

Seating arrangements were discussed and of course they just had to put the two youngest members of the team together. They were told to occupy the last two seats in the back and Wooseok felt like burying himself underground. Having to sit together in such a cramped space makes him think of the amount of physical contact that was bound to happen.

_ Get it together! _ He mentally tells himself.

One by one, they started climbing up the van. Seungyoun got in first before Wooseok so when he had reached the back, the taller male was already occupying the window seat, “Sorry, I prefer the window seat,” 

Wooseok whispers a quiet “It’s okay,” before settling himself beside Seungyoun by the aisle.

It doesn’t take them a long time before the van started moving. They were on their way somewhere outside Seoul. It wasn’t an unfamiliar place to Wooseok. Having lived over two centuries had made it possible for him to somehow live a few years or visit every existing province in Korea. This particular place however was a place Wooseok had shortly lived on. It was Yohan’s birthplace and he has a few relatives staying there as well. Maybe he should pay them a visit during this trip.

Wooseok feels Seungyoun shuffling from beside him and he turns to see the other male rummaging through his bag. He hears him curse under his breath.

“Everything okay?” Wooseok asks.

Seungyoun blinks, he hadn’t realized his movements have caught Wooseok’s attention, “I think I forgot to bring my mints. I get motion sickness during long car rides,”

Wooseok remembers he always had some with him. He gestures Seungyoun to wait as he too went through his belongings. Fishing out his small container of mints, he hands a piece to a very delighted Seungyoun.

“Thanks, Wooseok. You’re the best,” Wooseok just smiles at the compliment. 

It doesn’t take a long while before Wooseok can feel the restlessness consuming him. He wanted to doze off so bad but the van’s seat wasn’t the most comfortable place to get a wink of sleep. He shifts from left to right, trying his best to look for the right position to sleep.

Seungyoun notices this and in just one movement, he takes Wooseok’s head by his hand and gently puts in on top of his shoulder. Wooseok lets out a gasp in surprise and was about to pull away but Seungyoun returned his head atop.

“Just get some sleep, you look like you need it,” 

This was too close and the intoxicating scent of Seungyoun’s cologne was putting Wooseok under a spell. When Seungyoun whispered those words to him he could also feel the coolness of the mint he had given the taller boy. This was a dangerous situation to be in but Wooseok didn’t have any strength left to fight the urge to sleep. He needed it badly and Seungyoun’s side was the best comfort Wooseok has had in days.

So in the end, he drifted off into slumber.

-

It was a few weeks before Park Seungyoun’s execution and Wooseok at this time was still clueless about the coming end of the boy who was seated across him.

Seungyoun had a bottle of rice wine in his hand and that smug smile on his face Wooseok desperately wanted to wipe off. Seungyoun asked Wooseok out this evening saying he had good news for the young doctor in training.

Wooseok was reluctant to go at first but he knew Park Seungyoun would not take no as an answer so instead of staying at home that evening to rest early, he ended up going. They were now by the nearby lake taking turns in drinking from the rice wine Seungyoun had brought.

“When do you even plan to tell me the good news you’ve been bragging about this morning?” Wooseok asked.

So far since they got there, Seungyoun had just been blabbering about non sense it was as if he was trying to prolong the evening on purpose. Not that Wooseok didn't mind but he was dying to know what news Seungyoun has prepared for him.

It was starting to get chilly too and Wooseok hugged himself, his small frame looking like a ball of fluff underneath the sparkling stars.

“I’m quitting,” Seungyoun finally said.

With those two words Wooseok’s face lit up in joy, a big smile finally made its way to his lips, “You’re finally doing it?!”

The taller boy nodded, “I’m going to stop this lifestyle now. I won’t steal anymore, I’ll look for a proper job… heck, I’ll change to become a better person!” Seungyoun stands, “I don’t have a good background but I guess hardwork can always look good on anyone. I’ll start living well and avoid trouble,”

Wooseok jumped in pure joy, attacking the taller male into a bear hug. He was so glad Seungyoun had finally decided on a change of heart. He has been trying to insist Seungyoun to stay out of trouble ever since his most fatal encounter and knowing that he was finally going to stop for good, it felt like a huge thorn that was taken out of his heart.

Seungyoun pulled away from the hug and his eyes immediately landed on Wooseok’s, “Want to know why I finally decided to stop?”

Wooseok’s brows furrowed.

“It’s because I want to be a better man worthy of having you,” 

It was so honest and so sincere Wooseok felt like he was floating with the light feeling that washed over him. 

“Seungyoun… you know,” Wooseok dropped his hands back to his side and Seungyoun audibly whined, “How many times do I have to tell you… we can’t,”

This time it was Seungyoun who frowned, “Wooseok, I’m trying everything here. Why can’t we make this work?” he gestured to the both of them, “Because I know for a fact that we  _ can _ make this happen,”

Seungyoun searched for Wooseok’s eyes once again, “I  _ know  _ how you feel so why are you holding yourself back?”

A sob escaped from Wooseok’s lips. He was crying now, something he couldn’t stop himself from doing. Seungyoun enveloped him in a comforting hug, shushing the smaller boy, while rubbing small circles on his back.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Wooseok finally said against Seungyoun’s chest, his tears soaking the latter’s clothes, “I’m so scared of losing you. Please, don’t leave me too… I can’t go through that pain anymore,”

Seungyoun whispered comfortingly how he was not going anywhere. He left soft kisses on top of Wooseok’s head while the smaller boy continuously cried against his arms. It was such a sad scene to witness. Wooseok was crying his heart out, all the fear that he kept inside finally flowing out in the form of his tears. He wanted to be with Seungyoun so bad but he knew he could not. If he wanted Seungyoun to stay in his life for a longer period of time, he must not accept his heart no matter how much Seungyoun loved him.

“Wooseok?” he heard Seungyoun call for him.

“Wooseok?!” another call but this time it was frantic.

-

“Wooseok?!” 

Wooseok jolts from his seat in surprise. Did he dream again? He stretches his arms outwards from his seat and proceeds to rub his eyes but then he feels it. Why was his cheeks damp? Was he crying in his sleep?

_ Seungyoun _ . 

He finally remembers the presence of the person beside him. Seungyoun had a worried expression on his face, “You were crying… I thought you were having a bad dream so I woke you up...” he explains, his voice wavering along the way.

And if Wooseok heard him right, Seungyoun quietly ended his sentence with, “You also called my name,”

“Sorry,” he apologises, “It’s just one of those dreams,”

Seungyoun shakes his head, “I understand. Are you okay? Do you want some water?” before Woosek could even answer, Seungyoun crouched down to grab his water bottle from his bag. He opens the cap and hands it over to Wooseok in a matter of seconds, “Drink,”

As much as he wanted to refuse, Wooseok’s throat felt dry and a gulp of water would be helpful to get him through another minute. Taking the bottle from Seungyoun, he mutters a quick thanks.

“Are you… perhaps… starting to have those dreams too?” Seungyoun quietly asks.

Wooseok chokes on his water accidentally spilling a few from his mouth. He coughed violently and Seungyoun in a hurried panic, started to pat his back, “Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you like that,”

The Kim boy waves a dismissive hand, “No,” he coughs out, “It’s fine.”

Wooseok hands back the water bottle back to Seungyoun, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lies, “It was just any normal nightmare,”

The other boy opens his mouth to say something but eventually gives up on the attempt of interrogating further and sinks back on his seat. He knew it was no use trying to push Wooseok for answers, he’s tried and he was never successful. After emitting a loud sigh, he closes his eyes and leans his head against the window.

Wooseok on the other hand takes this opportunity to look at Cho Seungyoun.

Cho Seungyoun. The sixth life. The sixth person who was unfortunate enough to meet him. Cho Seungyoun was just like his other reincarnations but… more. He had the kindness of the crown prince, the sweetness of Jung Seungyoun, the charm of Park Seungyoun, and the other qualities of the following two. But then he also had these dreams. The kind of dreams that has never occurred in the past lives.

Cho Seungyoun was different yet what never changed was the fact that Wooseok still aches and longs for him. He couldn’t help but  _ fall  _ for this young man who always made it his mission to put a smile on Wooseok’s face whenever they were together for lab research.

Seungyoun made it impossible not to like him and Wooseok feels terrible for having to go through the same mistake every single time. He should have learned from the past, he should have found a reason not to like Cho Seungyoun but he couldn’t.

How could he lie to himself… how can he even hide from his own heart?

The only different quality about Cho Seungyoun he was thankful for is the fact that he has a boyfriend. Cho Seungyoun loves somebody else. Despite how it leaves a bitter aftertaste on Wooseok’s tongue, it was definitely for the better. 

He wants Cho Seungyoun to live. He wants him to have a family of his own, to be successful, to grow old, to witness how the world changes before his eyes… he wanted all of these for all the Seungyoun’s he had met.

Even if he would not be part of the picture, Wooseok would accept it.

_ Please _ . Wooseok whispers to himself.  _ Please don’t love me. I’m not worthy of you. _

A tear rolled down his cheek once more and this time he was quick enough to wipe it away. Turning away from Seungyoun, he slumps against the uncomfortable car seat and forced himself to stay awake for the remaining time of the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 10 IS GOING TO BE A WILD RIDE. SEUNGSEOK MIGHT SPEND THE NIGHT TOGETHER AND... REVELATIONS. stay tuned.
> 
> leave me comments to read!
> 
> let's talk on twitter! @02zx1


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was long overdue!

The whole team arrives at their destination not later than before lunch time. They were permitted by their adviser to unpack in their reserved rooms at the lodging they had booked before they start their activities. This was to avoid having to bring along too much stuff during their schedule. 

Wooseok just had to be roomed with Seungyoun because according to them they were same age friends after all.  _ Same age _ . Wooseok laughs in his thoughts. That's highly unlikely to be true.

Fortunately, the room had two separate single beds that means Wooseok is saved from the awkward conversation of who sleeps on where (and the possible sharing of bed). Wooseok unpacks his baggage quickly claiming the bed near the bathroom while Seungyoun takes the one by the window again.

The taller male follows Wooseok's actions unpacking his stuff quietly. After the incident in the car, they have both somehow agreed on being silent. Both were too deep in their own thoughts and were afraid if they do find themselves talk they would just end up echoing whatever words were going through their heads.

Wooseok heads out first for the lobby, their assembly point for the first day of their immersion. Taking out their schedule from the small body bag he had brought, he skims through their itinerary.

There was a lot to do on their first day but when he checks the following days it didn't have much, especially on the third.

Today was on location ocular observations. 

The whole team joins him later, Seungyoun now by his side. He was wearing a bucket hat now. When he sees Wooseok eyeing the hat, he flashes a smile and explains it was to shield his face from the sun.

"My mom made me do it," he further adds in his explanation.

Wooseok found it cute but chooses to shrug the thought away. He returns a smile, "Looks like you're ready for this trip,"

Before Seungyoun could reply, their adviser had called them to huddle together to officially start their activities. Their group was led outside their lodging building where a smaller van was waiting for them.

This time, Wooseok and Seungyoun weren't seated together and somehow, the Kim boy was thankful. Inside the van was too cramped and we all know what happened the last time they were both enclosed in a tight space.  _ Tension _ .

-

The on location ocular was by a small hill at the end of the city. It was a rough 30 to 45 minute ride and Wooseok had to survive being sandwiched by two of his seniors who doesn't seem to take note of irritation on his face.

Once they arrived at the foot of the hill, Wooseok dashed out of the van, eager to breathe in some fresh air after such a claustrophobic (and traumatising) experience.

Seungyoun was by his side in minutes but since he was too busy trying to calm down, he didn't notice the taller boy who was now looking at him worriedly.

"Hey, Seok," he rests a hand on Wooseok's back causing to startle the already disoriented boy, "You okay?"

Wooseok nods, "Yeah, the van was just too cramped," 

Seungyoun reaches for his back from his behind and takes out his water bottle, "Here, drink,"

Wooseok was about to decline and say he has a water container of his own but then he remembers he only brought his smaller bag. Apologetic yet thankful, Wooseok smiles shyly at Seungyoun before taking the offered water bottle. This would be the second time today where Wooseok drinks from Seungyoun's water bottle and knowing Seungyoun has already drank from it… with his lips… and mouth… Wooseok coughs violently for the nth time.

"Sorry," he manages to cough out, pushing the bottle back to Seungyoun, "I swear I didn't mean to cough into your bottle,"

Seungyoun gives him a reassuring grin, "Don't worry, it's fine," he takes the bottle back from Wooseok, caps it, and returns it back to his bag.

Just a few seconds later, they're adviser comes in between them to distribute their respective tasks for the day. Wooseok was assigned with assisting a senior while Seungyoun was told to roam around the area to take note of certain variables and conditions.

Wooseok didn't like Seungyoun's task. It meant he would be isolated from the group. The idea of Seungyoun being alone in a foreign place in the middle of nowhere had a bad feeling settled at the pit of Wooseok's stomach.

Wanting to complain and negotiate with their adviser, Wooseok was about to suggest switching tasks with Seungyoun but their adviser has already left their sides before he could even open his mouth to speak.

Still wanting for a switch in tasks, Wooseok follows after their adviser but when his senior spots him, he was immediately dragged away to start their first activity for the day.

And when Wooseok turns to look back at where Seungyoun previously stood, the taller boy was already nowhere to be seen.

-

It's been 20 minutes with Seungyoun nowhere in sight and since then Wooseok has been an uneasy mess causing him to be a little clumsier than usual in his tasks. 

The senior he was assisting seems to notice this and clicks his tongue in annoyance, "Wooseok, what's bothering you? You angled the meter a little too high. Now I got wrong data,"

Wooseok whispers an apology, "Sorry… but, Sunbae, have you seen Seungyoun?"

His senior shakes his head,"Weren't you with him just a while ago?"

Wooseok explains to his senior how Seungyoun was tasked to scout around the area by himself and how this was the reason behind his uneasiness. He justifies it by saying he was worried for a  _ close friend _ and that if anything happened it would be difficult to know.

His senior looks like he understood Wooseok's sentiments and event commented how Seungyoun shouldn't have that kind of task being a junior. Yet, he emphasizes how Seungyoun shouldn't be by himself.

"Okay, go look for Seungyoun. I'll just ask Hwanyooung to help me," his senior orders and Wooseok almost hugs him in gratitude.

Wooseok thanks him one last time before sprinting away from where they were with an intent to look for Seungyoun.

He's not sure how far he has run or if he had checked this place already. But Wooseok kept going and going until he could finally catch sight of Seungyoun. The nervousness was eating him alive. What if something had already happened to Seungyoun within those 20 minutes? It was such a sick feeling Wooseok can feel his guts turning inside out.

But he kept running. Where could Seungyoun be? It wasn't a big hill, nor was the plain that surrounded it was that vast either. 

"Seungyoun!" he yells. His voice was shaking but he manages to yell as loud as he can.

"Cho Seungyoun!" he repeats.

No reply.

His panic thickens. He runs again and looks left and right. It was impossible for Seungyoun to just vanish, right? He tries to calm himself down and but it was a futile attempt.

"Hey," a hand grabs him and Wooseok almost trips backwards when the person pulls him to his side.

It was Cho Seungyoun. Alive. Breathing. Fine.

Wooseok feels the tears about to burst and to avoid Seungyoun from seeing it, he wraps the boy in a tight embrace to bury his face against his chest.

"You fool!" he sobs, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Wooseok feels Seungyoun chuckle, his body vibrates with the gesture, "I was just here taking note of trees around the area. I mean, we might need to cut them down for the project but wouldn't that cause an issue with environmental organization?"

Wooseok thanks heaven for making sure Seungyoun was perfectly safe. If the worst did happen, he wasn't sure how he would react to it.

The smaller boy was about to pull away from the hug but Seungyoun surprises him by pushing him back against his body. He hears Seungyoun sigh, "I'm sorry. You must have been very worried,"

They spend a while hugging, basking in the sound of nature that envelopes them. As much as Wooseok's rationality was telling him to pull away, the loud thumping of his heart gravitated him towards the taller boy who was gently tapping his back. 

Seungyoun pulls away this time and proceeds to wipe Wooseok's damp cheeks with his palm, "Stop crying, I never realized you were such a crybaby,"

Wooseok sniffs, "There's a lot about me you don't know,"

"Not true, I know a lot about you," 

Wooseok ignores this, "Come on, let's go,"

"But I haven't finished scouting the area!" Seungyoun complains.

"Then we do it together. Wait, no. I'll do it. Just stick with me. Don't wander off, don't even dare to go three steps away from me. I'm serious, Cho Seungyoun, if I even see you two steps behind I will tie you up,"

Seungyoun obediently sticks himself by Wooseok's side, " _ We  _ do it together. I don't want you to do everything alone. You always do that. Take other's work and never get credit for it,"

Wooseok frowns, "What do you mean?"

"Wooseok, you stay after research hours and finish the project developments by yourself. You let our seniors take the credit, you don't even mention how it was your output, not theirs,"

Seungyoun breathes in, "I told you, you may think I don't know a lot about you but I do. I know you don't like cramped places, noisy car seatmates, you make these small scrunches on your nose when you focus during lab, you also like chicken feet, you also fidget a lot when you're unsure of something and your fidget is accompanied by you constantly licking your lower lip,"

And Seungyoun wasn't even near done with his enumeration. Wooseok stood before him, eyes wide open in disbelief, Cho Seungyoun was listing down things about him from the most obvious to the subtlest quality of his whole personality.

"How… why?" he was speechless.

"I'm very observant," Seungyoun replies, "And I also like to observe pretty things,"

This causes Wooseok's jaw to drop in pure shock and Seungyoun absorbs in this reaction with pure delight, "Come on, Wooseokie. We have a whole hill to scout,"

He takes Wooseok's hand in his and leads the way, "Holding hands would make it easier not to lose each other, don't you think?"

_ Easier not to lose each other. _ Wooseok wishes… if only holding Seungyoun's hand like this would be enough not to let him slip away again. If only it was this easy.

-

They finish tracking by late afternoon and all went straight for dinner. On their way to the restaurant, Seungyoun personally volunteered to sit beside Wooseok in the van and the boy struggled to keep ¼ of his ass on his seat just to make sure the smaller was comfortably seated.

Wooseok was very much aware of this and fought all the butterflies that fluttered painfully against his ribcage.

_ He's just being nice. This is nothing. _

They all went for a local restaurant that was really famous in town and they all decided to fill themselves with delicious food. Seungyoun catches Wooseok off guard again when the boy personally asks the server if they had chicken feet on their menu. When the waiter affirms this, he brightly orders for one and to serve it to Wooseok.

Wooseok once again lost the right timing to cancel the order because the waiter was called by his seniors and so the smaller boy just sighs in frustration.

Seungyoun was acting in such a way it made Wooseok nervous. Nervous with butterflies, and the nervous that gives him anxiety.

He couldn't put his tongue to it but whatever feeling he was going through that time totally vanishes once the place of chicken feet Seungyoun ordered for him was placed before him.

It was a tiring day after all… maybe he's just hungry.

-

After dinner, Wooseok and Seungyoun both went ahead back to their lodging (their seniors and adviser will be off to a nearby bar and prohibited them from joining). Wooseok heard Seungyoun complain before their adviser back in the restaurant saying he and Wooseok are completely legal adults who can join them. Wooseok is thankful their adviser still denied the attempt in Seungyoun because he remembers the last time alcohol got involved between the two of them, the night did not end very prettily.

Once they were inside their rooms, Wooseok makes his way for his bed and flops down with a loud huff. The entire day has been exhausting, from the travel to the ocular visit, and add Seungyoun's suspicious actions, Wooseok is beyond overwhelmed and is at the brink of just giving up everything.

Seungyoun rummages through the cabinet where he placed his clothing, "Hey, Seok. You want to go wash up first? If not, I'll hit the showers,"

Too tired to reply, with his eyes closed, Wooseok raises both of his thumbs up to let Seungyoun know he can monopolise the shower all he wants because he somehow can't find the strength to detach himself from bed.

A chuckle left Seungyoun's lips and the next series of sound Wooseok hears were the opening and closing of the bathroom door, the clicking of the lock, and the sound of running water as Seungyoun turned the shower on.

Wooseok took this time to breathe in, and breathe out. It hasn't been a whole day yet so much has already happened. Truly there isn't any dull moment when he's with Cho Seungyoun. The boy just continuously surprises him with everything he does. And Wooseok's poor fragile heart can only take so much before it hits its final breaking point.

The small boy who was now curled up on the bed was about to fall asleep when he finally hears the bathroom door clicked open. This causes him to jolt upwards from bed, the sudden disturbance from his mental meditation got him worked up.

"Oh, sorry. Did I startle you?"

Nothing can startle Kim Wooseok more than the sight of a half naked Cho Seungyoun right before his eyes. His hair is still damp from the shower, his bare and exposed chest glistens despite the poor lighting of their lodging, and his cotton shorts hung loosely against his waist. Wooseok felt his throat dry and there was a sudden demand for water.

Has it always been hot in here? Wooseok asks himself as sweat beads start to form on his forehead.

Seungyoun gauges Wooseok's reaction and he seems to be delighted. As if, this was the reaction he wanted to get from Wooseok.

"W-where is your top?" Wooseok stammers. He should be looking away but he just can't seem to take his eyes away from Seungyoun's bare (and oh so inviting) chest.

"Ah, that. I accidentally dropped it on the floor while changing so I need a spare one, preferably not wet," Seungyoun explains, a teasing smile was now on his face and Wooseok swears he saw a twinkle in his eyes, a kind that ensues mischievous danger.

"Wooseok," he calls out in a low whisper, "You're staring," Seungyoun starts to walk towards the dumbstruck Wooseok. It only took him 2 long strides before he was finally just in front of Wooseok. 

This boldness of Seungyoun wakes Wooseok up from his trance and finally finds the strength to look away. But Seungyoun leans down and takes Wooseok by his chin to make him look back into his eyes.

Was it just an illusion or did Wooseok see the glint of Park Seungyoun in his eyes. The fire, the hunger, the passion… the  _ temptation _ .

They take each other's sight for a long while, Wooseok trying to keep his self control at bay because from the looks of it, Seungyoun was practically asking for it.

Seungyoun leans again at such a dangerous proximity and Wooseok brings his palm up to stop him from getting any closer.

Bad move.

His hand was now in contact with Seungyoun's hard chest and the electricity that runs down his spine could light up an entire village. The spark was strong enough for Wooseok to flinch away but he doesn't.

Seungyoun seems to have felt this too with the way his body tensed when Wooseok's hand landed on his torso.

"Wooseok," the way Seungyoun says his name in such a low desperate whisper makes Wooseok's toes curl in anticipation. He shouldn't be feeling this way.

"I'm not the only one who feels this way, right?"

He's heard this before. Wooseok is sure. Park Seungyoun had asked him the same question before and this realization struck him quickly like how he quickly retracts his hand away from Seungyoun.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wooseok looks down and his breathing hitches at another revelation.

"What is this?" he brings his hand again back on Seungyoun's bare skin, but this time it was on a birthmark that goes along his waist.

Seungyoun has a confused look in his eyes but Wooseok doesn't see it, "That's a birthmark I've had since I was a kid,"

_ Weird. _ Wooseok runs his index finger along the mark. It was so similar to Park Seungyoun's waist injury. The same injury Wooseok had tented to that night he went in his room to ask for help. Too similar.

He was about to lean closer to get a better look but when he feels Seungyoun shift under his touch, it finally dawns him how awkward that position would be if he wanted a better view of his waist.

Wooseok sits up straight once again and clears his  _ very dry _ throat, "I'll go wash up as well, I guess," he declares, eyes looking everyone but Seungyoun.

Scrambling up from bed, he accidentally hits Seungyoun's shoulder. In a rush, Wooseok grabs whatever clothing he could find in the cabinet and practically makes a run for the bathroom.

Once he was inside, he leaned his back against the door before his knees finally buckles and forces him to slump on the floor.

Crazy. Wooseok is going crazy. Sure he already knew Cho Seungyoun was very much alike to his past lives but this coincidence was too much. The glint, the words, the birthmark.

Wooseok needs the answers more than Seungyoun because he always knew what was up and how the curse works. But all these new variables are just as new as how Seungyoun was experiencing these dreams. 

It scares him. A different kind of fear. The fear of change.

He takes a while drowned in his own thoughts before he decides to shower.

When he finishes and heads out, Seungyoun was already fast asleep on his bed.

Maybe that's what Wooseok needs too.  _ Sleep _ .

-

The following morning was less eventful as Wooseok hoped it would be. When he woke up, Seungyoun had already left their room. He took this as the perfect opportunity to wash up and prepare for the day.

When he reaches the lodging's small canteen, everyone in their team was already there except Seungyoun.

Wooseok greets his seniors and adviser and joins them at their table. He double checks once again if Seungyoun was around but the Cho boy was nowhere among the crowd.

His senior, the one he was assisting yesterday, notices his actions, "He left to meet someone," he says towards Wooseok.

_ Someone? _ "I think a childhood friend of his? Seonsaengnim let him since he promised he'll be back by lunch time for our scheduled college visit,"

Right. Their day 2 itinerary was just a visit at a local college to give a special talk and seminar with a few groups of students. 

Seungyoun went off to visit a childhood friend. Did Seungyoun live in this town before? That's impossible. Wooseok lived here a few years ago and there is no way Cho Seungyoun could be from here.

But his childhood friend could be. 

Wooseok sets the thought aside to focus on eating his breakfast. 

Just as promised, Seungyoun comes back to their room by lunchtime and he seems to look just fine. Wooseok decides to skip lunch to prepare his stuff for their college visit. Seungyoun on the other hand looks like he doesn’t plan on eating as well.

“Are you not going to eat lunch?” Wooseok asks.

Seungyoun who was now lying on his bed shakes his head, “I already ate with my friend,”

_ Who’s this friend of yours?  _ Wooseok wants to ask but chooses to hold himself back. A good 30 minutes later, their senior comes knocking on their door informing them that they were off to visit the college already.

Seungyoun doesn’t speak to him nor exchange any words with Wooseok during the ride on their way to the college. Which was weird. Because usually, Seungyoun would always have something to say when it comes to Wooseok. It can be non sense or actual decent conversations but this time, he was really not trying.

Whatever happened, or whoever Seungyoun met with that morning. Something must have come up to make Seungyoun this  _ distant  _ from Wooseok. 

-

Their college visit was terrible. Seungyoun ignored Wooseok the whole day and the smaller boy felt overly upset about this. He reminds himself that he shouldn’t be sad about this. This was how it should be. It’s better this way. Seungyoun being distant from Wooseok would make it a lot easier for him to avoid the worst case scenario. But Wooseok still couldn’t fight the sadness that consumes every corner of his small fragile heart.

Upon arriving in their room, Seungyoun heads straight for the shower without even asking permission from Wooseok unlike how he had informed the boy the evening before. When he gets out from the bathroom, he didn’t even bother to greet him a good night before he hits the hay. All of this should be fine with Wooseok but the thing is, being treated this way by Cho Seungyoun wasn’t something that thrills him at all.

Wooseok, thoroughly upset and done with the day, decides to skip washing up and just sleep instead. He wouldn’t want another minute (over)thinking the way the Cho boy was acting today. But whatever caused this, Wooseok would have a piece of his mind with it.

-

_ 1918 _

Wooseok had just arrived after his 16 year exaltation in Southeast Asia where he volunteered in a lot of medical missions. Constantly moving from one country to another to avoid further suspicion. That was the reason of his exaltation after all, people back in Korea had started to take notice of his peculiarity back in 1902 which forced him to move countries for the time being.

But finally, after 16 years, he was told by his relatives that he was free to return now and this time, they can assure him he will never have to leave again.

On his day of arrival, most of his relatives were gathered eager to meet their immortal uncle. Some of them Wooseok had already met (these people have now grown older), while there were new faces among them who were fascinated to see their Uncle Wooseok who was only told to them as a story. They were all excited to finally meet him for the first time.

Wooseok didn’t like the attention but somehow he still felt grateful for his family for the warm welcome, and for the love they have continuously showered him, generation after generation.

It’s been 48 years after Park Seungyoun had died and this has been the longest he’s never seen a reincarnation. Wooseok hoped it was the last. Park Seungyoun’s death still visited him in his dreams in the form of nightmares. He wanted it to be the last.

But the fact that Wooseok was still alive proved the fact that the curse is still yet to be broken.

During the festive welcome, his oldest niece at that time prepared a lot for his return. There were a lot of food, entertainment, and some guests he was pretty sure aren’t related to him. 

“Wooseok, come!” his niece held him by the hand and led him to a nearby room, “You must have your picture taken!”

Wooseok panicked, he has never taken any picture of himself. The last form of documentation he ever had virtually were drawings from the past. Even his travels were mostly illegal having no need for official documents. As much as possible, Wooseok avoided the idea of having his face recorded.

“Minah, it’s fine, I don’t want to take a picture,”

“Please! Just for family purposes? Also, I’ve called for the finest photographer in town just to have your picture taken,” it was silly to be honest. His niece wanted his picture to be taken so that when the time comes that he has to go away again, it would be easier to explain to the coming children of the Kim clan  _ who  _ Kim Wooseok is.

With a half hearted huff, Wooseok sits down at the chair Minah led him to. In front of him was a large camera box with a man crouched down behind it.

Because of the man’s posture, Wooseok had a difficult time to greet the said person nor even acknowledge his presence.

“Please sit properly,” the man said. Wooseok, suddenly conscious, sat straight and fixed his posture. This was awkward. Posing in front of an illustrator back in the old days was definitely different from posing in front of a photographer.

“Sir, I’m sure you don’t like being in front of the camera but I’m getting paid to do this so could you please stop fidgeting?” 

Wooseok didn’t even realize he was fidgeting in his seat, “Sorry,”

Wooseok heard the man forgive him before he counted down from three.

_ One. _

_ Two. _

_ Three. _

_ Snap. _

A bright flash of light blinded Wooseok and now he’s certain he must have blinked along the process of getting his picture taken.

The man stood straight and Wooseok’s vision was still blurry he had to squint to get his sight clearly collected once again.

“Well, I can have it developed in a weeks time,” the man said towards Minah who was smiling brightly, proud of herself for having managed to force Wooseok to take a picture.

“Thank you, Seungyoun ssi,”

Seung… what?!

Wooseok’s vision cleared just in time for him to see the face of the photographer who had taken his picture.

Kang Seungyoun. The 4th life. After 48 years, he has found him again.

-

Wooseok wakes up in the middle of the night. There was something bothering him and he knew it was still because of how Seungyoun had poorly treated him that day. Speaking of Seungyoun, he glances towards the other’s bed only to find it empty. 

Panic was the first emotion that strucks Wooseok but when he sees a shadow from the outside by the room’s balcony, pure relief washes over him. Seungyoun was also up and awake just like him.

Wooseok hesitates for a moment. He isn’t sure if he’s allowed to join Seungyoun outside but a big part of him wanted to. He wants to talk to Seungyoun. He  _ needs  _ to talk with Seungyoun.

So despite the nagging feeling at the back of his head, Wooseok climbs out of bed to join Seungyoun on the balcony. On his way, he passed by the small table that was in their room. There was a pen and journal on it. It seems like Seungyoun had been writing. Then Wooseok remembers Byungchan’s comment during the night they were all together. Seungyoun writes down his dreams.

He must have dreamt again.

With shaking hands, Wooseok reaches out to open the door that separates the balcony from the room and steps outside. He shudders as the cold evening wind whips past his cheeks.

Seungyoun was leaning over the ledge, a bottle of beer on his hand. Not far from him on the floor were a few more empty bottles of beer.

“Have you been drinking on a school trip?” 

Seungyoun was startled but doesn’t show it. Instead, he takes another swig, “The seniors were the ones who gave this anyway. I just hid it from you because I’m sure you wouldn’t be drinking,”

“Seungyoun, are you okay?” Wooseok asks, “Did you… dream again?” the last question was a whisper. 

This question now caught Seungyoun’s attention. He turns to face Wooseok, a sad smile on his face, “Crazy how you ask me when you don’t even believe me in the first place,”

Ouch.

“Listen-,”

“No, Wooseok,” Seungyoun immediately counters, “You listen,”

There was some kind of conviction in Seungyoun’s voice and Wooseok took a step back in fear.

“I think I’m going crazy here. I shouldn’t be… but yet I am! Do you know how it feels like to think you’re going out of your mind? I’ve been having these dreams and there is no rational reason behind them. I tried to ignore them… how hard I tried to shake them away but they just keep coming! All of them different from one another yet somehow something doesn’t go away in each of them…” 

Seungyoun was now staring directly at Wooseok’s eyes, “And that was you, Wooseok. You were always there. In every dream that I had, you were there and so was I,

“In my dreams I love you. I ache for you. I long for you. I  _ need  _ for you. I thought maybe it’s because during the first time I met you I already found you attractive. It could only be that, right? You’re beautiful.  _ God damn  _ you’re  _ so _ beautiful it physically pains me. Then I started to pay attention to you more outside of my dreams. I tried to figure you out because you seemed to be the only answer behind them. But in the process of trying to get to know you, I’ve started to like you. Not like you as a friend…  _ more  _ than that. And I feel like the worst person in the world because I shouldn’t be feeling this way because I have Seungwoo,”

Seungyoun was crying now as he poured out all his bottled up thoughts and emotions. Wooseok on the other hand could not believe what he was hearing right now. Shock. Fear. Panic. Joy. Relief. Anxiety. There was no actual emotion to describe it. But as the loud thumping of his heart drummed violently against his chest, the more Seungyoun bared his soul.

“I have Seungwoo and I know I shouldn’t feel this way. Sooyoung was right,” 

Sooyoung.

The mention of the name causes Wooseok to suddenly hold onto the railing as his knees turn to jelly.  _ This can’t be. _

“I shouldn’t be feeling this way about you and that I should find a way to stop whatever these  _ fucking  _ dreams are. Sooyoung told me I should stay away from you and avoid you that’s why I’ve been trying to distance myself from you this afternoon. I thought that if I tried, it would help. But it only hurts so much more,”

Sooyoung. Could the person Seungyoun met this morning…  _ the  _ Sooyoung?

“But I just had another dream and you were in it again. You made the most adorable squint I’ve ever seen in my life and I’m going nuts! I want these dreams to stop but I don’t think I want to stop liking you, Wooseok,” he confesses, “But I have to, don’t I?”

Wooseok doesn’t say a word. His thoughts were blank and his tongue was tied.

“I have to stop liking you because you don’t feel that way for me and that hurts,”

Seungyoun slumps on the balcony’s wooden flooring and leans his head against the railings, “Sooyoung is right. I should just forget you,” he whispers before he closes his eyes and eventually blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me comments and yell at me on twitter! @woodzseoks


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read between the lines! find all the clues you can get. send me your theories!

_ Joseon. _

The Kim family was invited tonight for a grand banquet at the palace and Wooseok had no idea what could it possibly be for. It was suspicious for him, considering none of his siblings would tell him what the banquet was for. Even his mother has not mentioned anything to him which made him more anxious. Usually, when the palace had these kind of festivites, Wooseok would know beforehand because Seungyoun would tell him.

But he hasn't seen Seungyoun for the longest time now. He was deployed back to the North when news came about the aggressive attempts of the riot came to the palace. As the crown prince, he had to do something. Before leaving, he did promise Wooseok he would be back soon ㅡ but soon seemed out of reach.

The Kim family entered the palace grounds and was led to the festive hall by a guard. Wooseok looked around trying to search for a familiar face.

_ Byungchan! _

He saw Seungyoun's right hand man standing by the grounds. Does this mean Seungyoun was also back from the north? Wooseok excused himself from his family to run for Byungchan. His mother held her hand out to stop him but Wooseok was faster and reached the boy in no time.

"Byungchan," he panted, "Is Seungyoun back?"

Byungchan's eyes widened in surprise, as if he did not expect Wooseok would be there that night. The boy struggled to find his words, a nervous hand rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, he's back…" 

"Well, can I see him?" it was a question that automatically permits him a response of  _ yes  _ because Byungchan knew what Seungyoun and Wooseok has. But Byungchan does not reply, the boy just looked at him with a conflicted expression on his face.

"Wooseok, let's go. Your father is waiting for us," his mother was now tugging at his arm. He let himself be pulled, losing all the strength to free himself from his mother's grasp. Sparing one last glance at Byungchan, he took note of the fact how the boy had stared at him apologetically.

This wasn't right. Wooseok was convinced he will not like this evening.

Inside the hall, there were only a few people inside. It wasn't the usual crowd of palace guests, just a number of intimate prestigious palace personalities. The patriarch of the Kim Family was of course invited being one of the closest men of the King.

Another thing Wooseok noticed was the unfamiliar faces that filled the room. People Wooseok has never seen before.

His father was now by their side, all his siblings including Wooseok went forward to greet him in respect. The head Kim lingered his eyes on Wooseok and that was such a strange thing to do. His father, for one, wasn’t the most affectionate man in the world. But the look he gave Wooseok made him feel a hundred times anxious than he already was.

Leading his family towards the throne, Wooseok’s father was a strong and respected man. From the way he walked and from the reactions of the people they passed by, the Kim patriarch was a man of good deeds and words.

Wooseok’s father greeted the king first going on his knees to conduct a proper bow. His mother followed and so did the rest of the family. Wooseok bowed his head the lowest he can but still had the chance to glance sideways to check if the crown prince’s throne was occupied.

It was empty.

But it also had another seat beside it.

The seat had the  _ crown princess’ badge _ .

Wooseok held his breath. What was going on?

“Wooseok,” the King called for him. It was like a roar, his name resonated inside the hall or was it just Wooseok’s imagination? The nervousness that settled in his stomach made his senses at its highest peak, there was definitely something wrong today.

Trying his best to look as calm as possible in front of the King, Wooseok cleared his throat before shakily standing up from his bow to face the mighty King, “Your Majesty,”

There was a smile on the King’s face, “I honestly wanted this banquet to be as private as possible and only invite officials, but you are the closest person in my son’s life. You are like a brother to him and your family has become an extension of mine. I wanted you to congratulate him in person, I know you are happy for him,”

Wooseok was confused. What is the King saying? Congratulate him on what? 

He already had a clue though, the additional seat beside Seungyoun’s throne was enough to fill in the missing pieces of the puzzle anyway. But still, Wooseok tried to deny this. 

His eldest sister, Jiyeon, nudged him. He still hasn’t responded to the King, “Of course, your Majesty. Seungyoun is similar to a  _ brother  _ of mine by blood,” he inwardly cringed, “I will always be happy for whatever endeavor he wishes to take,”

Looking satisfied with Wooseok’s reply, the King gestured them to settle onto their seats.

His mother grabbed Wooseok’s arms once again and pulled him to sit next to her. Wooseok turned towards her and tried to get her to look at him, but his mother, her dear mother who have always wanted to protect him, couldn’t look into his eyes.

She knew something and she was hiding it from him.

Everyone was hiding something from him.

He was the only clueless person inside this hall.

It doesn’t take a long while before they finally hear the voice of the eunuch outside announcing the arrival of Seungyoun and the name of a stranger he heard for the first time.

“Entering the hall, our newlywed royal couple, our Crown Prince Lee Seungyoun, and Crown Princess Goo Sooyoung,”

_ Newlywed. _

The door opened and Seungyoun entered the hall with Sooyoung by his side. It’s been months since he had last seen Seungyoun and the boy was just as charming as ever. But there was also this boiling anger within the small Kim boy who was forcefully pulled up by his mother to stand and greet the arrival of the crown prince, and the new addition to the royal family.

He struggled to bow, but at the same time, was thankful to have his head lowered. He didn’t want to see Seungyoun when he passed him by. Nor did he want to see him with another person by his side.

When they finally reach the throne to greet the King, Wooseok had lost the ability to breathe. He was at the brink of convulsing but his mother had a protective and firm grip around his shoulders.  _ Be strong _ . It was like a silent message she was trying to communicate.

When Seungyoun and Sooyoung were now on their seats, the guests were also told to sit.

The King cleared his throat, “Thank you, everyone for coming. I know this is a surprise to most of you, while this is old news for some, I would still like to equally thank each and everyone of you for coming to this banquet. Tonight, we celebrate the marriage of my son, Lee Seungyoun, and the North’s most noble family of Goo, Goo Sooyoung. The marriage was done a few weeks ago, but because we still had more issues to settle, we decided to delay the announcement. But now that the riot and activism has stopped in the North, we can now happily announce that the Royal family has found our crown princess. This is not just a political alliance to prevent war, but this is also a new start for the family. My son has expressed his interests for your precious daughter and this marriage will give birth to future generations of Lee and Goo alike. Once again, I thank you all for coming, and let us cheers to a brighter and bigger Joseon!”

Wooseok felt sick. As the whole audience raised their cups and cheered along with the King, he felt nauseous. He wanted to excuse himself right at that very second but his mother still had her hand around him preventing him from leaving.

So Wooseok was left with no choice but to stay. Stay and see the boy whom he chose to love attending to his  _ wife _ .

Wooseok wasn't even being subtle about his staring. He wanted Seungyoun to look at him and see the fury in his eyes. The hurt. The betrayal. The denial. He wanted Seungyoun to bare witness to it once their eyes meet.

But it never did. Seungyoun never looked and it seemed rehearse as if he knew Wooseok would be sitting there, a certain place in the hall he cannot see.

The banquet has been going on for almost an hour now, but Wooseok hasn't touched his food. He had lost his appetite and despite the scrumptious dishes served before him by the palace maids, he only spared them a sad glance.

"Wooseok, you haven't eaten anything," his mother whispered.

He turned to face her, "Can I please excuse myself for a while?"

His mother gave him a pointed expression before sighing in defeat. She nodded her head to let him go but made sure to follow up with another whisper saying he must not be gone for too long in case his father looked for him.

The moment Wooseok stepped out of the hall, he exhaled the breath that suffocated him the whole time he was indoors.

A hand found his all of a sudden, his small frame was dragged from the door to a small alley in between the hall and the other palace buildings.

It was Byungchan.

"Stay here," he said.

About to protest, Wooseok turned on his heels to leave but Seungyoun was already standing at the opposite side of the alley.

Wooseok heard Byungchan leave swiftly from behind him.

"Seok," Seungyoun started and took a step forward. Wooseok took the same step back, a dangerous glare in his eyes.

"I don't want to hear it," he spat out.

"You know I had to do it,"

"What? Not tell me about this? Catching me off guard? Lying to me?"

"Would it have made any difference if I told you?! You would still get mad!"

No. Wooseok said to himself. I would have understood. But he doesn't say it out loud, afraid he doesn't seem convincing enough because Seungyoun was right. He would still be hurt if he knew Seungyoun pushed through with the wedding. But not as equally as painful as being hurt behind his back.

"I know I told you before that we could still make this work… but for now, I can't," he tried to get closer to Wooseok again but from the way the smaller boy continuously stepped back, Seungyoun stopped trying, "This marriage isn't real. What my father said was a lie. This is  _ all  _ political gain. You know who I love and it's not Sooyoung,"

Another glare was fired towards Seungyoun, "No, Seungyoun. I  _ don't  _ know who you love. I don't even know how it feels like to be loved by you anymore. If this is how you show your love, by lying behind my back, then I don't want any of it,"

Seungyoung sighed, "Wooseok, we can't do this right now. Let me explain," 

Seungyoun took Wooseok's silence as a sign to continue, "I can find a way to get out of this marriage in the future. And it's all political. We have a plan, this is just the first part of it. This marriage is  _ not  _ real. This was the only way to temporarily pacify the riots in the North, when we find a way out, I can get out of this too. We can be together,"

Wooseok turned away, not wanting to let Seungyoun see the tears daring to roll down his cheeks.

"Seok, please look at me," Seungyoun walked closer and this time Wooseok doesn't step back. He held Wooseok by his chin and turned him so that the small boy was now looking straight to his eyes, "I'm sorry for lying. I promise we'll get through this. But for now, we really can't be together,"

The tears were uncontrollably flowing out of his eyes by now, his vision blurring. He couldn't even paint out the expression Seungyoun had on his face.

"You're my weakness, Seok. If they find out about you and use you against me, I don't think I can save the kingdom from the impending fall,"

Wooseok laughed bitterly, "Did you really think it would make me feel better, making me know I'm your biggest flaw?" 

Seungyoun opened his mouth to say something but no words left his lips.

"Congratulations on your wedding,  _ Your Majesty, _ " Wooseok bowed curtly before walking out of the alley leaving Seungyoun by himself.

-

Wooseok doesn't sleep that night. Instead, he had to carry Seungyoun's passed out self to bed and clean up the mess he has done before their adviser finds out in the morning. There was so much going on in Wooseok's head which makes it difficult for him to focus on one. The mention of a name he had wished to never hear again, the drunken revelation and confession of Seungyoun's true feelings, and the fear of the curse's trigger now that Seungyoun has admitted to have romantic feelings involved.

He needed answers and he also needed a solution. A way to escape this curse. Some door to open to save Cho Seungyoun from ending up like his past lives.

It was now 6am in the morning and Seungyoun was still fast asleep. Wooseok was also in bed, his thoughts in a whirlwind of mess. If there was one person in the world who can answer his never ending questions, it wouldn’t be him. But he does know someone who can.

Turning to his side, Wooseok takes his phone from the bedside drawer and dials Jinhyuk’s number. It doesn’t take a while before the boy finally takes his call, “Wooseok, it’s 6 in the morning, I need sleep,”

“Is your dad back?”

Jinhyuk stays silent for a while finally getting the seriousness in this call. Wooseok never calls to ask for his dad unless it was something crucial or important, “Well, not yet. But I heard he suddenly had a change of plans and will be here tomorrow,”

“I need to see him,”

“Did something happen?” Jinhyuk’s tone was now laced with pure concern, “Perhaps… did Seungyoun confess?”

Wooseok stills, “How did you know?”

Jinhyuk sighs from the other line, “I knew it would happen any time soon. Wooseok, when I met him for the first time, I already knew it was bound to happen,”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he cried out in a low whisper, quiet enough not to wake the sleeping Seungyoun.

“Because I felt the weird energy from him too! And I kind of figured it could mean something… a possible way to break the curse,”

Wooseok sits up straight, “You mean  _ break  _ the curse?”

“Yes. There’s something different about Seungyoun, and I think this time around, we can actually find a way to break you out from this. But we still need my father’s confirmation. You know I’m still in training, I don’t know most of the shit my dad knows,” 

Wooseok’s mouth hang agape. The curse can be broken now? But how? What made Cho Seungyoun different from the others? 

And then there was the return of Sooyoung.

“Jinhyuk, I have another thing to tell you,”

Jinhyuk says  _ shoot _ .

“She’s back too,”

“Wait, what? You mean the lady who ordered to capture you and murder you?”

Wooseok rolls his eyes, “Well, if you put it that way. Yes, she’s back. Does this have anything to do with breaking the curse? Having all the past variables back in place?”

The Lee shaman takes a few minutes of his own to think, “Well, the thing is, we aren’t really even sure if she was the one who put you in this curse,”

“She was the one who said what would happen,”

“But that’s different from actually inflicting the curse on you. She had no history of being associated with witches, am I right?”

He was right. The Goo Family from Joseon had no links with anything supernatural, “Unless, she had someone else do it for her. An accomplice,”

An accomplice. That never crossed Wooseok’s mind. Not once.

“Jinhyuk, how sure are you about Cho Seungyoun being different?”

“A hundred percent. But, still, don’t get your hopes up. Everything has a corresponding consequence. Whatever Seungyoun brings to the table this time around. Everything comes with a price, Seok,”

“So,” Wooseoks was hesitant to say it, but he has to know. He needs to know, “Is it safe for me to love him?”  _ Will Seungyoun be okay if he loves me? _

“For now, I think everything is fine. I don’t feel anything that signals the trigger of the course. Of course, be careful. Don’t jump into conclusions. You have to confirm everything with my dad first,”

“Okay,” he whispers in reply.

“Hey, are you still in-,”

Wooseok jumps in surprise as a knock on their door disturbs him from his phone conversation with Jinhyuk. That was weird. The team doesn’t have anything planned for the third day, it was considered as their  _ free time  _ so it’s impossible for their seniors to be knocking. Also, it was too early in the morning. Considering it was a vacant day, he assumes his seniors have chosen to sleep in.

“Hey, Jinyuk, I’ll call you back later. There’s someone at our door,” he doesn’t wait for Jinhyuk to reply and hangs up on the poor boy in seconds.

Standing up from bed, Wooseok approaches the door. There was no peep hole so he couldn’t really take a peek on who was outside. Wooseok had no choice but to open the door to see whoever was trying to get their attention.

The moment he opened the door, horror, regret, and anger washed over him in order.

Sooyoung was standing before him, a bright (annoying) smile on her face.

“Hi, is Seungyounie here?”

_ Seungyounie?!  _

“He told me to drop by before I return to Seoul later. He wanted to eat breakfast together,”

“No,” Wooseok says with a nonchalant expression, “He’s still sleeping,”

Sooyoung frowns, “He doesn’t usually sleep in though,”

It ticked Wooseok off knowing Sooyoung was well aware of Cho Seungyoun, “Well, he’s still sleeping,” his tone had a hint of annoyance now.

Sooyoung seems to have picked this up because she had a small smirk on her lips now, one that dares Wooseok to throw his hands at her right then and there, “You must be Wooseok,”

Of course she knew him. This girl told Seungyoun yesterday to get over Wooseok after all. It’s obvious Seungyoun told her about him.

“So what if I am?” Wooseok knew he shouldn’t be acting like this towards her. It wasn’t like she was the same person he met 2 centuries ago. But still, she had the same face of the woman who almost had him killed.

The woman behind Lee Seungyoun’s death.

It was Goo Sooyoung.

“Nothing, it’s just that… Seungyounie told me lots about you,” he hated the way she kept saying  _ Seungyounie _ .

“Well, I hope I left a good impression,” 

“What’s going on in here?” Seungyoun stood behind Wooseok, he takes the frame of the door and opens it wide pulling Wooseok along with the movement, his back suddenly colliding with Seungyoun’s chest.

“Sooyoung?” Seungyoun asks sleepily.

“Hey, you told me to drop by before I left for Seoul. We’re going to eat breakfast right?”

Seungyoun looked confused, “But I don’t remember telling you that?”

Wooseok’s back was still pressed against Seungyoun and this realization woke Seungyoun up in a matter of seconds.

“Oh, shit…” he walked backwards, “Uh, Wooseok, this is Sooyoung, she’s a childhood friend of mine. Sooyoung, this is wooseok… a friend,” 

“Nice to meet you, Wooseok,” she feigns a kind smile which Wooseok fails to return.

“Anyway,” Sooyoung backtracks when Wooseok ignores her, “How about we go get breakfast, Seungyounie?”

Wooseok wanted to cut her throat. If she says  _ Seungyounie  _ one more time he’s about to do something crazy.

Seungyoun takes his time to reply, occasionally sparing a glance at Wooseok who was also looking at him, waiting for his answer, “N-nah, I think I’ll just hang around with Wooseok today,”

“What?!” Sooyoung asks in shock, “But didn’t you say-,”

“I said we’d get breakfast if I decided to join you on your way back to Seoul. I changed my mind, I’m staying for a while. You should hurry on and return back, you’re supposed to meet with Seungwoo, right?”

_ Sooyoung knew Seungwoo? _

She was about to resort to another counter but gives up eventually.

“Okay, I’ll just see you when you get back,” she was about to step inside, probably to hug Seungyoun farewell but Wooseok was quick enough to block her way

“Goodbye, Sooyoung,” he sing songs. Sooyoung gapes her mouth in disbelief.

“Take care on your way out,” Seungyoun waves her off.

Defeated, Sooyoung steps back and walks out of the hallway.

Wooseok mentally pats himself for being nice. 

Yes, that was still  _ nice  _ of him. He could have grabbed her at first sight but at least he still had some rationality left in him. She wasn’t the same Sooyoung from the past. That’s for sure. But he’s still not certain of what consequences she brought upon her resurfacing. Whatever it was, he will always be hostile with her.

“Hey, Wooseok,” Seungyoun called.

Wooseok turns to face him, “Yeah?”

There was an unreadable expression on Seungyoun’s face once again, but the hint of a blush was also very evident, “I didn’t say anything weird last night, right? I… I don’t remember getting myself back in bed so I assumed you must have taken care of my drunk ass,”

_ He doesn’t remember anything _ .

“Yeah,” Wooseok lies, “I just woke up and saw you passed out. I dragged you back in bed and cleaned up before anyone else can see it,”

Wooseok hears him say thanks and he doesn’t miss the breath of relief that he exhales.

“So,” Seungyoun smiles, “Do you have anything planned for today?”

To be honest, Wooseok doesn’t really have anything planned aside from visiting his old house here where his niece currently lives, “Yeah, I was hoping to drop by and visit a relative of mine that lives here,”

“Can I tag along?” he has a hopeful smile on his face and Wooseok felt his heart flip and twist in its place.

“Sure, I guess,” he mumbles in reply.

The smile on Seungyoun’s face grows wider, “Okay. But, can we get something to eat first? Preferably something that can cure this headbanging hangover?” 

Wooseok laughs, “I know just the place,”

Despite how terrible the evening from before turned out, Wooseok was starting to think today might actually be a good day. Ignoring the previous encounter with an old enemy, Wooseok was holding onto Jinhyuk’s words.

Cho Seungyoun was different.

There is still hope.

Wooseok will find a way to break this curse. And this time, he’ll make sure he doesn’t lose Seungyoun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me on twitter @woodzseoks! send me theories! <3


	12. Chapter 12

_ 1918. _

Kang Seungyoun delivered the developed copy of Wooseok's picture a week later. Fortunately, Wooseok had left their house and was not around during this time. He didn't really want to be with Seungyoun again. Not after what happened during his last lifetime, Wooseok cannot bear to be with another Seungyoun.

But fate seemed to love messing with Kim Wooseok, or rather, the curse wanted Wooseok to go through everything all over again. A tragedy he cannot escape.

Wooseok had planned to leave again, he made arrangements to leave town to completely avoid Kang Seungyoun however the moment he boarded the train, Seungyoun was seated in the same wagon as him.

The shock on Wooseok's face was obvious.

"Oh, you're the Kim boy who just came back in town right?" Seungyoun asked upon recognizing him, "You're leaving again?"

Wooseok dumbly sat down on his seat, still trying to process the entire situation he was in. Without thinking twice about it, Wooseok stuttered a question asking Seungyoun where he was off to and why he was leaving town as well.

"Oh, I'm off to study and work in the city. Despite being a photographer in town, it's still not enough to cover most of life's daily needs," he further explained saying he planned to take an engineering major (civil engineering) because it was highly in demand and his father wanted him to make a name in the industry.

"How about you?" he asked Wooseok.

Where was Wooseok off to?

In all honesty, Wooseok had no idea where he wanted to escape to. The only goal he had in mind was to leave Kang Seungyoun and try to save the poor boy by erasing himself from his life.

But here he was, in the same wagon with the same person he least wanted to be with right now.

-

Wooseok takes Seungyoun to a famous hotpot place he has frequently went to during his time of residence in this town. It was the first hangover food he could think of when Seungyoun asked for something warm and possibly something that could knock off the throbbing pain in his head.

“You shouldn’t have drank a lot last night,” Wooseok reprimands once again after saying their orders to the waiter who diligently wrote down everything he had asked for.

Seungyoun grins sheepishly, “I don’t usually drink that much, I guess I had a lot to think about last night,” 

Images of last night flashes once more through Wooseok’s thoughts and he sinks down on his seat remembering the frustration Seungyoun felt and his sudden confession. Wooseok felt guilty, he owes Seungyoun answers.

He owes him the truth. Seungyoun’s very own piece of mind.

But he can’t tell him. Not yet. Wooseok had decided a few hours ago, after that phone conversation with Jinhyuk, once all his questions have been answered by the Lee Patriarch, he will finally tell Seungyoun himself what has been going on. From his dreams to the curse. He will come clean and tell Cho Seungyoun everything.

“You lived here?” Seungyoun asks Wooseok bringing him back to reality, away from his thoughts.

“Yeah,” it was true. Wooseok had lived here before. When he came back from the states, he settled in this neighborhood where Yohan’s mother lived. Yohan was born here and Wooseok stuck around until Yohan was grown enough for his whole family to move to Seoul. Now, their old house was now occupied by another relative of Wooseok who was Yohan’s elder cousin, “Yohan and I grew up here.”

Lie. Only Yohan grew up in this neighborhood, Wooseok only had to pretend he did for the purpose of trying to adapt and blend in.

Wooseok’s lies are piling up and he was very well aware of it.

“Little Wooseokie grew up in here?” Seungyoun teased, “I bet you looked cute in your kindergarten hat,” 

Wooseok turns beet red, “I was not little. I was one of the tallest boys during my childhood,”

Another truth. Back in Joseon, Wooseok was one of the tallest among his male friends, even the crown prince was smaller than him during their early childhood days.

“Did you and Yohan go to the same school?” 

“...Yes,” 

Yet again, another lie.

Their order comes a few minutes later and Wooseok was thankful to have a break from the conversation. Seungyoun dives into the hotpot as soon as it was served before them and this gave Wooseok the silence he needed to gather his unruly thoughts once again.

With small bites, Wooseok takes in his food slowly and quietly. The warm soup of the hotpot burns his tongue as he mindlessly takes a spoonful this time around. Wooseok winces and drops his spoon back to his bowl and bites his tongue, fanning his mouth in the process.

Seungyoun immediately stops eating to check up on the smaller boy and upon seeing Wooseok fanning himself, Seungyoun couldn’t help himself but find the situation very endearing. He then pours water on Wooseok’s cup and hands it over to the struggling boy.

“Be more careful,” 

Wooseok shoots him a pointed glare after hearing Seungyoun snicker to himself, “It’s not funny, Seungyoun,”

“Yeah, it’s cute,” Wooseok swears he almost bit his tongue. If Cho Seungyoun keeps calling him cute at this point, Wooseok was close to losing it. Taking the cup from Seungyoun, he grumbles a bitter thank you before gulping it down.

It didn’t help a lot with his burnt tongue, but it did lessen the pain by a certain percentage.

“Wooseok, stay still,” 

Confused, Wooseok was about to ask why but then he was surprised by the phone Seungyoun was suddenly holding up in front of him. Cho Seungyoun just took a picture of him and the boy seemed very happy about it as he tucked his phone away again with the biggest smile on his face.

“What was that for?!” Wooseok was baffled.

“You looked-,”

“If you say cute one more time I’m going to have to pour this whole bowl of hot pot on you,”

“- adorable,” 

Cho Seungyoun was being too brave today and Wooseok wants to blame this on his hangover. How could the boy who just told him last night that he would forget about him be  _ this  _ forward the day after?

“What’s with you all of a sudden?” 

Seungyoun shrugs, takes another mouthful of his food, and hums in sheer delight. He purposely ignores Wooseok’s inquiry which only agitates the Kim boy.

“Oh, where are we going after this?” 

Wooseok thinks to himself. He plans to visit Heeyeon, one of his nieces, and Yohan's cousin. Heeyeon is the relative who is currently residing in their old house in town after he and Yohan's family moved to Seoul.

Heeyeon is very close to Wooseok, not only because of her personality that is similar to his, but also because she looked a lot like Hyunmi, his dear sister. They weren't twin like in resemblance, but her features were like a ghost of Hyunmi's and Wooseok could not help but grow fond of her as she grew up.

"I want to visit a relative of mine if you don't mind,"

Seungyoun nods in an instant, "I don't mind! I should be the one saying that. I hope it's okay for you to let me intrude into your family affairs,"

"It's fine, I was the one who dragged you out anyway," and the events from this morning flashes in his thoughts.

Sooyoung.

Just the thought of her alone brings Wooseok in a foul mood. 

_ Accomplice. _

Jinhyuk said she could have had an accomplice. It's true. The Goo family of the North were never involved in witchcraft, shamanism, nor any other supernatural beings. If they were, they could have easily escaped their unfortunate massacre ㅡ the Goo Execution.

If they had the power to inflict such curse on Wooseok, they shouldn't have died that day. But they did. Every single Goo blood of the North was shed that day. And Wooseok bared witness to it.

And now Wooseok was questioning himself. How come he has never thought of this for the past 200 years? Did he really needed Cho Seungyoun to have this epiphany? 

Again, many questions with no answers.

If there really was an accomplice, Wooseok is not certain who that person is. Identity. Purpose. And whereabouts. Wooseok had no clue but he had a dangerous feeling.

Looking up, Wooseok watches as Cho Seungyoun continues to eat his meal in peace.

Cho Seungyoun will definitely bring the accomplice back into Wooseok's life. And this thought doesn't sit well with the smaller boy who seemed to have lost his appetite.

-

Wooseok and Seungyoun boards on a town bus on their way to one of the Kim's many houses in South Korea. Since they weren't really in a big city, the bus wasn't as crowded compared to those in Seoul.

The two of them take two vacant seats and settle themselves quietly for the journey. It wouldn't really take long to be honest, but it wouldn't be quick too. An average travel time would be enough for them to reach their destination and for Wooseok, it was fine.

An hour cannot compare to an eternity.

Seungyoun was too busy looking out the window while Wooseok kept his sight forward. The bus lurched to a halt at a bus stop and this time a group of people come marching in.

They were young, probably around Yohan's age. This hypothesis was later on proved to be true when Wooseok finally spots a familiar face. 

It was a girl with a name Wooseok cannot seem to remember. She was one of Yohan's childhood friends, someone who was a little too obsessed with his nephew to follow him home on regular days.

And this girl has seen Wooseok by so many times already. It's impossible for her to forget him.

But then it has been over 10 years since Wooseok had been here, and if she could still remember how he looked like before, it would be questionable for her to see Wooseok still looking the same as before.

The girl unfortunately sits across them on the seat that faces their direction. Being alongside the isle, Wooseok really had no other means of escape or cover to avoid the possibility of being seen.

Unless.

"Huh?!" Seungyoun gasps in surprise as Wooseok unexpectedly buries his face against the taller boy's shoulder.

"I'm sleepy," he lies. This was the only way he could think of right now to avoid being seen. If she sees him and realizes he was Yohan's supposed to be big brother from years ago, it would cause trouble especially with Seungyoun by his side today who originally knows Yohan as Wooseok's cousin.

Lies after lies after lies.

"But won't we miss our stop if you sleep? I don't know where we should get off," Wooseok could feel Seungyoun's heart beat rapidly within the little to no proximity of his face against his body. 

He scoots closer, taking in the warmth of the flushed boy and turns his head away to completely hide in Seungyoun's frame, "Just trust me on this,"

Trust. It was weird for Wooseok to say this considering he had been lying so many times when it came to Cho Seungyoun. But it's not like he wanted to lie in the first place. He just had no choice but to do so.

But it's only for now. Wooseok convinces himself. Once he gets to the bottom of this with the Lee Patriarch, he will tell Seungyoun everything. No matter how stupid and painful it would be, Kim Wooseok will not hide anymore. He will break free.

-

It takes them less than an hour to get to the Kim's residence. Fortunately, Yohan's old friend got down earlier than them at another stop so as soon as she had left, Wooseok leaned away from Seungyoun in an instant as if his body was lava and Wooseok's face would completely melt if he continued to lay against it.

Ringing the doorbell twice, Heeyeon finally opens the gate to greet her uncle, "Wooseok!"

Wooseok envelopes her in a bone crushing hug, "Heeyeon, it's been years!"

Upon pulling away, Wooseok cups his niece's face and almost breaks down a son. She looked so much like Hyunmi it hurts him. He misses his little sister he would give up anything in the world to have her back.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming! And you even brought a fri-," Heeyeon trails on when her eyes finally lands on Seungyoun, "... a friend?"

"Hello, I'm Cho Seungyoun. Pardon me for my intrusion," Seungyoun politely bows a traditional 90 degrees and this gave Heeyeon the chance to side eye her uncle as if asking for confirmation if this was  _ the  _ Seungyoun he told her about.

But before Wooseok could give her an answer, Seungyoun stood back up in his position.

"Oh, it's fine. Any friend of Wooseok's is welcome in our home. Please, come in!" Heeyeon steps aside and welcomes the two inside.

She then leads them from her front yard to the actual inside of her home.

"Are you planning to stay the night? Because if you are I might have to dust off your room first. It's still the same although I haven't been really cleaning it," Heeyeon blabbers as she walks to the kitchen to bring out two glasses of water for Wooseok and Seungyoun.

Wooseok assures her that there's no need to bother. He wasn't planning on staying the night and only intended to visit.

"You have a beautiful home," Seungyoun compliments his host. Heeyeon smiles thankfully and gestures for her guests to sit down and be comfortable.

"Well, an  _ uncle  _ of mine is very particular when it comes to houses. He chose this a few years back and has been with the family for a long time now," Heeyeon explains making sure to emphasize the word uncle while looking teasingly at Wooseok.

"You can look around if you want. We have various paintings and a few art around the house. It's been a collectible for our family generations after generations,"

It was true. Wooseok had collected a lot of art during his lifetime and he mostly had left a big lump of it in this house. A lot of his old items were stored in this house afterall in a guest room that was now converted into a storage room for his memorabilias. They weren't event trinkets. They come in all sizes. He had clothes, furniture, and a few prototypes he had encountered along the way which he never knew what it was for.

Anything that either intrigued him, or had sentimental value to him, Wooseok kept it safely.

"If you don't mind me going around…" 

"Oh, no! Feel free! I'll take advantage of this opportunity to have a one on one talk with my favorite cousin here while you're at it," 

Wooseok throws a confused look towards Heeyeon's direction the moment Seungyoun stands up from the couch to walk down the opposite hallway filled with abstract art paintings.

"Wooseok," Heeyeon says in a low whisper. She had a tone in her voice, and Wooseok's intuition recognized it as worry, "He's the guy, right?"

Wooseok's silence was the sufficient reply she needed.

"Is the… curse…"  _ happening? _ Wooseok knows Heeyeon was hesitating to say it. Her uncle shakes his head, an assuring smile on his face. He held out his hand to place it atop his niece's.

"Nothing is sure yet. But, right now, I think we can finally break it,"

Heeyeon's eyes lit up in joy, "Is this for real?"

Wooseok shares Jinhyuk's theory and his little Heeyeon listened carefully taking in all the information she could process. Her expression turned from glee, to concern, and lastly to fear. Wooseok was confused, shouldn't this be good news for her? 

"What's wrong?"

Heeyeon takes a moment to hesitate whether she should say it or not, "Wooseok, everything comes with a price. I don't know what's going to happen now… and we aren't even sure if the accomplice is just around the corner. There is a lot of gray areas here and I just," she pauses, "I just want you to be happy,"

Wooseok's heart squeezes painfully against his chest, "I want to be happy too," he whispers, "... And I think Cho Seungyoun makes me happy. For the first time in years, I'm so hopeful. There's a chance I'll be able to break away from this immortality and be with the person I love. My only fear right now is to part with him again, and I don't want that to happen,"

_ Crash. _

"What was that?!" Both Wooseok and Heeyeon scramble up from their seats and exchange a worried look.

"Seungyoun," Wooseok realizes in horror.

"I think it came from the storage room…"

_ No! _

"Wasn't that supposed to be locked?!" Wooseok couldn't avoid but to raise his voice. Without letting his niece explain, Wooseok ran towards the room he had dreaded for Seungyoun to see.

Please. He inwardly prayed.  _ Don't be there. _ Cho Seungyoun cannot be there. If he is in there and sees the contents of the living time capsule room… it was over for Kim Wooseok.

All the blood in Wooseok's body seem to have flushed out when he sees the door of the storage room left ajar.  _ No.  _ With shaking hands, he reaches out to open it wide.

Cho Seungyoun was on the floor, a box filled with items were knocked down by his side, its items spilled everywhere.

On his left hand, he held a picture of Kim Wooseok and Kang Seungyoun. The second photograph Wooseok has ever taken in his life. And on his right hand, he held onto the red pendant Jung Seungyoun has given him in the past.

There were tears in Seungyoun's eyes, and an emotion that was either anger or hurt. Wooseok raises his hand to cover his mouth to keep himself from letting out a sob.

_ No. _

Seungyoun finally sensing his presence, looks up to lock his eyes on him. This time it was finally clear. The anger in his eyes. The look of betrayal. 

"You made a fool out of me," he said through gritted teeth, "You didn't believe me. I thought I was crazy!"

"Seungyoun, let me-,"

"No!" Seungyoun bursts throwing aside the ruby pendant at such a force it shatters into pieces. The strong force was enough to knock Wooseok to his knees. He had lost all the willpower… the strength. He lost Seungyoun. His trust.

"You had answers… you knew… you…," Seungyoun was still crying and Heeyeon managed to reach there on time to crouch by Wooseok's side to hold her uncle in place.

" _ What are you?" _ Seungyoun asks, his eyes searching for whatever Wooseok was. Was it disgust? Did Wooseok see it right? Or was it just a pure question out of wonder. 

But then he didn't refer to Wooseok as a person.

But a thing. An object.

Or a  _ monster. _

Even before Wooseok could say another word, Seungyoun storms out of the room. Heeyeon whispers something to Wooseok but the smaller boy has totally zoned out and numbed from all of his senses. His niece runs after Seungyoun and now that he was finally alone, Wooseok cries. He cries in pain.

The only time he cried this way was when the Seungyouns of the past died.

But this time, he cries because he had lost the chance to actually be happy. To be with Cho Seungyoun.

He messed up and he was paying for it. 

The hope he had found was now gone in a blink of an eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment! and hit me up on twitter! @woodzseoks


	13. Chapter 13

Has it already been a week since Seungyoun had stormed out of Wooseok’s life? The boy wasn’t so sure anymore. After Cho Seungyoun left that day, Wooseok has lost his sense of time once again. Not that he was counting, he had stopped counting seconds the moment he stopped aging. But when Cho Seungyoun came to his life, he began once again. He counts the days he was with the boy and cherished every spare second he was with him. He counted as if it was the only way to make the moment last. Time may be infinite when it came to Wooseok, but he knew it was the most limited when it came to Seungyoun.

He hasn’t heard from the boy and this only made him feel worse. Wooseok was very well aware of the fact that he was the one at fault here. He made a fool out of Cho Seungyoun, he hid the truth from him when the poor boy was going out of his mind from all the overwhelming dreams and the sudden revelation.

_ It's better off this way _ . He would lie to himself. Seungyoun had every right to be angry at him. Even hate him. Seungyoun  _ should  _ hate Wooseok. It would be easier for Seungyoun to live a peaceful life if he hated Wooseok enough to stay away from the curse. He would be safer without Wooseok. Even if Jinhyuk had assured him that Cho Seungyoun might be different, they still weren't certain enough that it could mean the curse was broken.

Seungyoun without Wooseok in his life was for the best.

But Wooseok without Cho Seungyoun was practically death. 

He hasn't eaten properly, couldn't be talked into his senses… Heeyeon was having a difficult time trying to help him get by every single day. Wooseok never left town having no strength to go back to Seoul and face everyone else. He confined himself in his old room while Heeyeon and her husband occassionally check up on him. Yohan called more than once, asking if he could talk to Wooseok, but his uncle declined every offer of human interaction.

He's getting weaker day by day, but none of if bothers him knowing he wouldn't die anyway.

"Wooseok, you haven't eaten your lunch," Heeyeon says when she sees the untouched food on Wooseok's study table by his room. It was 6 in the evening and Heeyeon brought her Uncle his dinner for that day.

Wooseok doesn't speak, he turns away from his niececand curls up on his bed. He didn't want her to see how miserable he looked… pitiful.

"Please," she sits by the edge of the bed dipping the side of the mattress towards her end, "Eat something. You've gotten a lot thinner since you came here,"

Her voice was pleading and it cuts Wooseok straight to his heart hearing the familiar tone of his youngest sister Hyunmi in her words.

"I'm not hungry," he stubbornly says a lie.

"Hungry or not, you have to eat," she deadpans.

Wooseok doesn't reply.

"Jinhyuk called,"

This catches Wooseok's attention. With the little strength he had left in his body, he pushes himself up to a sitting position on his bed willing himself to listen to whatever his niece would say.

"He'll be dropping by tomorrow… with his father,"

Wooseok sighs. It was too late. The timing of everything was off and never went the way he wanted it to. He told himself once everything has been cleared with the Lee Patriarch, he would finally tell Cho Seungyoun about the whole curse. He promised he would come clean. However, fate itself decided to go against his wishes and Seungyoun had to catch him at the peak of his lies.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Seungyoun already knows. What's the point," he grumbles in a harsh tone. He was angry at himself more than anyone else. Possibly, he must hate himself more than Seungyoun. He couldn't believe he could be so careless and assumed everything would be okay, that Seungyoun would never find out. He was foolish to believe he could live with lies when the truth has always been there to be revealed in the first place.

"Wooseok, you need peace of mind,"

He laughs bitterly. "Heeyeon, I've been out of my mind the moment I lost  _ him _ . How can I ever have peace… not with myself, not with Cho Seungyoun. That's never going to happen,"

"Well, you have to because I'm not going to force a 23 year old boy who is currently eating dinner in my kitchen to travel back to Seoul at this hour,"

"What?!" Wooseok's eyes went wide like saucers. Did he hear his niece right? Cho Seungyoun is eating dinner in the same house he had last seen him? How was that possible?

Answering his thoughts, Heeyeon says, "Yohan called yesterday when you were asleep. He knew about Jinhyuk's father visiting tomorrow and the patriarch wanted Seungyoun to be present,"

"They shouldn't have forced him," Wooseok felt his chest tighten. The thought of Seungyoun being just steps away from him brought out this familiar ache of longing to be by his side.

"He wasn't forced in fact… it was Seungyoun who went to Jinhyuk. Then Jinhyuk told him about his father. Yohan on the other hand, was Seungyoun's ticket back here since the boy doesn't know exactly how to get here,"

Events from the last time Wooseok saw Seungyoun come flashing back in his thoughts. When Seungyoun stormed out that day and Heeyeon followed him out, his niece had to drive him to the nearest bus terminal their lodging so he could join their team on their way back to Seoul. Heeyeon also told Wooseok how she had to explain to his adviser how Wooseok planned to extend his stay in town with her.

When he asked how was Seungyoun's condition when she dropped him off, his niece could only fake an assuring smile.  _ It's getting late, let's have dinner _ .

But Wooseok never ate any proper meal since that day.

"Are you telling me he's going to stay here?" Wooseok's voice raised an octave and he silently reminds himself to keep quiet knowing the boy was just walls away from hearing him.

"I already prepared the living room. He'll be sleeping with Yohan. Maybe if you left your room for once you would be aware of what goes around outside these four corners," 

"You should have told me beforehand!" 

Heeyeon sighs standing up from Wooseok's bed, "You wouldn't agree anyways. And I did it for your own good and for Seungyoun as well. Both of you need answers and you two will get them tomorrow  _ together _ ," she stresses on her last word and it intimidates the small boy on his bed.

"Eat your dinner, please. If you don't want to bump into him when you wash up before going to sleep I'll knock on your door to signal you. Yohan plans to take him out for a while to buy himself ice cream,"

Heeyeon doesn't wait for Wooseok to reply and proceeds to leave him alone in his room.

Seungyoun is here (and so is Yohan) and Jinhyuk will be visiting tomorrow with his father. This would have been an ideal situation if Seungyoun never found out about the truth days ago. If that never happened, this was the perfect set up. Wooseok will have his answers from the patriarch, and Seungyoun would too.

Wooseok's thoughts get cut off when he feels his stomach grumble in dire need for food. Wooseok may be immortal, but he still cannot escape the common needs of a normal human being. 

-

Time check, 8:07 and Heeyeon still hasn't knocked on Wooseok's door. Wooseok assumes Yohan and Seungyoun still haven't left the house. Wooseok could opt to skip washing up before bed, but honestly, despite his 24/7 mental meltdowns, he still gives high importance to his hygiene.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a knock finally pounds against his door.

Pushing himself off his bed, Wooseok wobbles a bit as his vision gets a little unbalanced. Perhaps the effect of lying down for too long. Once he had finally collected his balance, he drags himself to the door and twists the knob open expecting to see his niece.

The air in his lungs get knocked out when he finds himself face to face with Cho Seungyoun.

Caught off guard, Wooseok stumbles back and trips on his own feet falling butt first to the floor. It was a painful fall, but he seems to be numb off by the shock of seeing Seungyoun before him.

Seungyoun immediately scrambles by his side to help him up. The contact was enough to send electricity down Wooseok's spine and it brought something inside of him alive.

"Are you alright?" the taller boy asks a dumbfounded Wooseok.

"Y-yeah," he stutters.

Wooseok fidgets awkwardly not sure of how to act in front of the boy who made him feel like he was a monster days ago. The same boy who looked at him indifferently with eyes full of anger the last time he saw him.

But now he only had a concerned look and Wooseok couldn't even find himself to look back.

"Sorry I startled you, I just figured if you would want some ice cream too," he holds up the plastic bag he was holding onto which contained some packs of ice cream cones and sandwiches. So they already went out… Heeyeon must have forgotten to knock on Wooseok's door.

"It's fine," Wooseok whispers, "I was just about to wash up… you guys can have it to yourself,"

Wooseok was in a rush to escape the situation and the moment he tried to walk past Seungyoun, the latter grabs him by his arm and stops him from taking another step out of the room.

"Wooseok, we need to talk,"

Wooseok tenses. What could they talk about? Why now… why should they talk? Seungyoun should still be angry at him yet why is he here offering him ice cream like it was like any other ordinary day prior to the revelation.

"Talk about what?" Wooseok regrets his words after realizing how dumb he must have sounded. "I'm sorry, I'm a little lost here," he admits.

"About what happened," Seungyoun finally starts, "Can we please talk about it?"

Wooseok thought about it, he asks himself if this was really the right time to explain himself. But then again he also had questions and a lot of things he wasn't sure of. Cho Seungyoun was different from all his past lives. He had dreams, he was self conscious, and he brought in people from his past along with his appearance. As much as Wooseok would like to clear everything to him, he himself has no concrete explanation for Cho Seungyoun.

"I don't have all the answers," Wooseok whispers looking away from Seungyoun, ashamed of the fact how even until now when Seungyoun is willing to listen to him, he had nothing to say.

"I know," Seungyoun takes the initiative to sit down on Wooseok's bed, "After the shock of a few days, I figured I had to talk to you so I went over to your place but you weren't there. Yohan was… and he told me a little brief background of everything. But he also told me it would be better if I hear the rest from you,"

Wooseok falls back and takes a sit on the chair by his study, "I'm really sorry, Seungyoun," he finally says the apology he has been wanting to say.

"I haven't forgiven you for hiding everything from me and for lying," 

Wooseok felt his chest tighten in pain.

"But I also believe you had your reasons. It's not like you've harm me in some way… but you still hid a lot from me and I hope you won't blame me if I say I've lost my trust in you,"

Wooseok node in silence. Seungyoun had every right to be suspicious of him. He was a freak after all, a monster who only brings misfortune to the people he loves.

"You owe me an explanation, Wooseok. And I need to hear it from you firsthand whatever is going on before I think about where to go from here," Seungyoun had a heavy expression on his face and this only made Wooseok's guilt grow wilder, holding him by his neck.

"What do you want to know?" Wooseok asks, coughing out the words.

"How old are you?"

"More than two centuries old," 

"Has it always been like this?"

"No. I was cursed to live for a lifetime,"

"How many times have you met my past lives?"

"5 in total, you are the sixth,"

"Did you love them?"

Wooseok finally looks at Seungyoun straight in the eyes, it was a question he didn't expect to be raised as soon as the discussion started. Seungyoun was looking back at him, his expression was unreadable but his eyes burned hot daggers against his own gaze. Cho Seungyoun was in a quest for answers, and nothing was holding him back.

"Yes," Wooseok replies, "I loved them,"

"What happened?" Seungyoun follows up, "Did they also know? Were they also fooled by your lies?"

Wooseok flinches, "They weren't aware. I never told them… and compared to you, they never had your dreams. This is a first time for me too, Seungyoun. I've never met a past life of yours who knew everything, who sees everything, and even more. I have questions too and believe me when I say I wanted to tell you everything, but I myself am lost here. Like you, I'm blindsided by fate. I'm walking on thin ice and every step I take cracks follow. I didn't want to say anything until I had confirmations myself,"

Seungyoun takes a while to process Wooseok's explanation. The silence growing thicker by the second.

"Why do I… my past lives, keep running into you?"

_ Because fate wanted me to suffer. _

"Because that's my living inferno. Live forever, meet the love of my life and his reincarnations, love him, lose him, and repeat,"

Wooseok feels his eyes getting hot from the tears brimming. Surprisingly, even after all the tears he shed for the whole week, he still had more to lose.

"Do you love me?"

Wooseok doesn't answer. He refuses to answer.

Seungyoun must have picked this up and moved on to another question, "Why were you cursed?"

A bitter laugh escapes Wooseok's lips in tune with the rolling of his tears down his cheeks, "Because I loved, and the universe turned its back on me because of love,"

"How did it happen?"

" _ He _ died and I paid for it,"

-

_ Joseon _ .

Wooseok knew death was just an arm’s length away from him the moment he was taken in by Sooyoung’s men. Inside the tight prison he was caged in, he had no sense of day and night for every after he was beaten to a pulp, he would be too tired and pass out. The next thing he knew, he would wake up either in the morning or evening. Food rations were barely filling, and water was scarce. The only human interaction he ever had was when Sooyoung came in just to watch Wooseok get thrown around like a rag doll until she was fully satisfied of the blues of his bruises, the bleeding of his cuts, and the breaking of his bones.

He was held hostage, a weapon the Goo family used against the royal family’s crown prince. He was used to threaten Lee Seungyoun into anything they wanted. If Seungyoun disobeys, Wooseok gets the worst end of the stick. And when Seungyoun does obey, he suffered the consequences of slowly losing his kingdom to the most powerful family of the north.

He wished Seungyoun cared less about him. But that was impossible. Seungyoun was right, Wooseok was his greatest weakness, and when the Goo family found out about this, they didn’t waste any second to use him. Their most lethal weapon in the war of power struggles.

Today, Wooseok didn’t wake up inside the prison, he was in a moving wagon. There was a small window he can peek from, but his weakened legs could not push himself upward to check where they were. He can also hear people talking, mostly the guards whom he had familiarized himself with (mostly because they were the ones who abused him), and he can also hear Sooyoung giving them orders.

They sounded rushed, and even the pace of the wagon was too fast for Wooseok. His head spinned and the need to throw up rose to his throat. He badly wanted to throw up.

“Here,” Sooyoung halted her group, “Take him out. I don’t care if he’s asleep, it’s better to finish the job that way,”

The door of the wagon swung open and the light blinded Wooseok’s vision. How long has it been since Wooseok has seen the sun? 2 months? Or three? He squinted, trying to adjust his sense of sight but before he could, arms roughly grabbed him from inside and pulled him out of the wagon. They drop him flat on the ground, the cut in Wooseok’s lower lip opened to bleed once again. The taste of blood already familiar to his tongue. He crawled forward, the heat of the sun burns his back. The ground was dirt and rocks, with a few grass weeds around the area. They were somewhere near the forest.

“Crown Princess, we have to move quick,” a soldier of the North came running towards them, “The Crown Prince is quickly starting to catch up and he has an upcoming stand by battalion following him. Our troops are on our way too but I don’t think they will reach in time,” 

Wooseok heard Sooyoung curse under her breathe, “Get him on his knees!” she shouted.

Two guards obliged as soon as she instructed walking towards Wooseok pulling him harshly into his position. What was going on? Seungyoun was on his way and Sooyoung was trying to escape. But what will happen to him now? He wasn’t so sure anymore but death seemed like the only plausible outcome of this situation.

His eyelids were heavy, it struggled to stay open. Sooyoung crouched down in front of him and forcefully grabbed him by the chin, “Seungyoun may have outsmarted me this time, but he made one big slip. He forgot I still have you in my hands and because of that mistake, he will carry the guilt of losing you forever,”

After her short script, she shoved his face away from her and the poor Kim boy dived face first to the dirty soil. He coughed out the dust that entered his lungs and his cheek stung in pain.

“Do it quick and leave him here. That will hold the crown prince off and that can buy us time,”

Wooseok can hear the strings of the bow stretch, he knew that in a few seconds time, he would be dead… that his life was going to end. He thinks about his family, his parents, his mother who had always been very supportive and protective of him, his siblings, his little Hyunmi who made it obvious that he was her favorite brother, his friends, Byungchan who protected him more than he protected Seungyoun, and Seungyoun, the crown prince, his lover, the anchor of his life. He thought about them during what he thought would be the last moment of his life. He thanked the heavens for having met them in his lifetime, to be loved by these people. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the piercing of the arrows that was on its way to end him.

But a pair of arms wrapped around him instead. Warm hug, strong arms, small hands, and that scent he would recognize even from afar.

Lee Seungyoun.

“No!” Wooseok heard Sooyoung scream and that’s when Wooseok’s eyes fluttered open. 

Blood dribbled down Seungyoun’s mouth to his chin, a smile on his lips. Even during this moment, the boy could still flash him that tantalizing smile he mastered as part of his never ending charms. With shaking hands, Wooseok held out to wrap his arms back around Seungyoun but to his horror, he felt five sticks of arrows pierced through his back.

“No,” Wooseok whispered, “No… no, no, no,” he continuously mumbled until his denial turned into sobs. Pulling his hands up to his face, his pale hands were now covered in warm red blood.

“Wooseok,” Seungyoun weakly says, “I missed you,” tears rolled down his cheeks. He coughed out blood and it splatters all over Wooseok’s top. Seungyoun was trying to force himself to speak, to say everything he wanted to say before he finally closes his eyes. He wanted to deliver his one last goodbye and Wooseok with trembling hands cupped his lover’s face, “Shh, don’t talk. It’s going to be fine, we’ll get out of here,” 

His words were more of for him rather than for the crown prince. Where was Byungchan? Where did the troops go? Why is Seungyoun the only person in here? How did he even manage to reach him so fast to take the hit for him?

Why did he take the hit for him?

“I should have protected you,” Seungyoun cried, “I shouldn’t have dragged you into this mess. I chose to protect my people yet what right do I have to be king when I can’t even protect the person I love the most,” 

With every word, Seungyoun choked a cough, and fell weaker into Wooseok’s arms.

“No. Please, please don’t die. Please stay with me please,” Seungyoun’s lids started to falter and so does Wooseok’s weak and fragile heart.

“Byungchan will be here, he’ll take you away. He promised me he would protect you,” Seungyoun forced his eyes open and weakly raised his hand to caress Wooseok’s right cheek. He drowned in his gaze for the shortest second and leaned in to press the most bitter sweet kiss.

“I love you, Kim Wooseok, and I always will,”

“What are you waiting for?! Kill him!” Sooyoung barked her men immediately obeyed once again stretching their bows. 

But before any one of them could continue their actions, Byungchan came running in with a few of his troops behind. They fought against each other and Byungchan immediately ran towards Wooseok’s direction. 

“Wooseok, we have to go,” he said sternly. He pulled Wooseok from his position and in a swift motion carried him to his back. Byungchan started to run as fast as he can away from the battle that was currently happening from their behinds.

Wooseok cried against the taller boy’s back. His hands still stained from Seungyoun’s blood, his lips still hot from the farewell, and his throat burning of pain.

Lee Seungyoun died when it should have been him.

And he wasn’t even able to say he loved him back despite how much he did.

-

“All of the reincarnations die?” Cho Seungyoun was now laying sideways on Wooseok’s bed.

“Eventually, all humans die either way. But for the case of the curse, you end up dying earlier than a normal lifetime. And it’s because of me,” Wooseok sniffs, he proceeded to wipe his nose with his sleeve realizing he’s been crying the whole time he recounted the stories of his past.

“I’m sorry,” Seungyoun says in a hushed whisper.

“Why are you saying sorry, it’s not your fault,” Wooseok says.

Seungyoun pushes himself up to sit once again at the edge of the bed and leaned towards Wooseok’s direction, “And it wasn’t yours either,”

Wooseok rolled his eyes. He didn’t really need sympathy right now, it was obviously his fault why he’s put into this inferno and it’s also his fault as to why every Seungyoun he met cannot live a normal life.

“I’ve never dreamt of him yet,” Seungyoun fidgets with his hands, “The crown prince,”

Wooseok doesn’t say a word. Feeling a little restless and tired from all the storytelling already. “Seungyoun, I’m sorry. I think I need some sleep,” he proceeds to stand from his chair but his knees immediately buckles.

Seungyoun quickly rushes to his rescue and catches him in time before he fell to the floor. His hands holding Wooseok’s shoulder in place, gentle grasp yet firm enough to keep him standing.

“Thanks,” Wooseok mutters in gratitude, weakly swatting Seungyoun away before finding his strength to balance himself to a stand.

“Remember the story I told you when we ate chicken feet during our last hang out at the inn?” Seungyoun asks, “It was about the cat and its nine lives. I remember saying it must have been lonely living that long and I also commented on how it chooses to be detached from humans because it was afraid of feeling the same pain of losing the people it loved. Is that the reason why you chose to hide it from me? You didn’t want me to find out and pretended you never cared about me, you were also confusing, sometimes you pull me in but then most of the time I’m pushed away. You were protecting me from the curse yet you were also just as confused as I was because I could see through my old lives,”

Wooseok looked at Seungyoun and the boy’s gaze has gotten softer than before, “Wooseok, do you love me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, it's been tough for us one its and the reason why i delayed writing this fic was because it was too angst and we are all going through a lot right now and i didn't want to make you guys any sadder.
> 
> i hope i did good by writing this update :(
> 
> yell at me on twitter, @woochaseok.


	14. Chapter 14

Wooseok takes him in. The sight of the boy whom he had loved for years and lifetimes after another. He carefully carves his features using his own eyes, too familiar with all the curves of his face, the point of his nose, and the softness of his lips. The boy he loves for over a hundred years.

"Don't ask me that question if you don't want to be disappointed by my answer," Wooseok painfully looks away from Seungyoun. If he tells the boy how he truly felt, Wooseok is sure Seungyoun would feel angry… disgusted… and used. He just recounted the curse to him and how it was the reason of Seungyoun's past lives' misfortunes. If he knew Wooseok loved him, he would face the same fate as the previous lives.

Dead.

"Then are you saying you don't love me?" 

That wasn't the reply Wooseok expected. With his eyes opened wide in shock, he faces Seungyoun once again. The look of complete surprise painted across his face. "What do you mean?"

"Knowing you don't love me is the only answer that's going to disappoint me," Seungyoun responds too casually, as if he wasn't even the least conscious of what words he was spouting. Seungyoun was not aware of the brevity of his reply to Wooseok.

And the smaller boy suddenly felt tinier in the presence of Cho Seungyoun who had been too honest for his being.

"Seungyoun, you have Seungwoo. Don't do this," he whispers quietly.

But Seungyoun's next words once again surprises the Kim boy, "I've already ended things with Seungwoo a few days ago. It's unfair for him if I still choose to stay in a relationship when I'm not even sure of what I feel for him anymore,"

A silent pause.

"It's late," Wooseok diverts the topic, "You should get some sleep now. The Lee patriarch will need you energized for tomorrow… plus, I'm really tired," it wasn't a lie. Seungyoun does need to be fully charged for tomorrow, and Wooseok is already drained to his wits for the day. Having been torturing himself for the past few days, he really doesn't have any energy left, most especially after what has happened tonight.

Seungyoun looks disappointed by the change in topic but he was good at hiding it, "Yeah. We should get some rest," he takes a step back and starts his way towards the door. Reaching out for the knob, he twists the door open. Before he could exit Wooseok's room, he turns to face the Kim boy once again, "Good night, Wooseok,"

Once Seungyoun was out of sight, Wooseok fell back into his chair. With a light pinch on his cheek, he wanted to make sure this was real. That everything that happened for the past hour was reality and not a dream.

The pain that stings his cheek assures him. And the same pain makes him realize how much he needed a bath. A cold shower or a warm bath. He wasn't sure. But he most definitely needed one.

-

Morning came quicker than Wooseok expected. He wasn't even sure himself if he had gotten enough sleep from the night before. Nor was he even certain he had been sleeping right since last week. It was either he slept too much or never slept at all.

Having that conversation with Seungyoun last night didn't help his current situation. After his warm bath (in the end he chose to submerge himself in the tub with warm water and petal scents to destress) and quick evening routine, once he was settled in bed, he couldn't get a wink of sleep.

He knew whatever was going to happen today, it would hold the key to the answers. The truth behind the lies. And the revelation of what was unknown.

Breakfast was surprisingly pleasant. Having Yohan around to do the talking helped ease the atmosphere. Heeyeon and her husband were off to work as always on a regular weekday, and the three of them, him, Yohan, and Seungyoun, were left to wait for Jinhyuk and his father to arrive. 

Seungyoun doesn't mention anything related to the events of what happened the night before. Wooseok on the other hand was thankful for that. He had no other words left to say after coming clean from his lies, and if Seungyoun urged any further as to what he truly feels for the latter, he had no idea what to say.

A few hours later, Jinhyuk finally arrives with his father by his side. Yohan took the role of welcoming them in and the mere presence of the Lee Patriarch was enough to amp the seriousness of the atmosphere. It's been years since Wooseok had last seen the current Lee Patriarch. As someone who has lived a hundred years, he has seen this man grow up from his early years to how he is now. From how he went from a struggling shaman in training like Jinhyuk, to him succeeding the place as the Lee Patriarch. Jinhyuk's father is indeed an accomplished man.

Wooseok, Yohan, and Seungyoun greets them politely, bowing towards their guests' direction. He hears them usher to stand straight and so they did obediently. 

Yohan fully embodying his purpose as the host helps the Lees settle in the living room. Inwardly, Wooseok is thankful for his nephew's presence. If it wasn't for him, he wouldn't know how to function properly. His mind was hazy, and his heart felt like breaking out from his chest. A weird feeling also starts to form at the pit of his stomach threatening him to barf.

A hand reaches out to him.

It was Seungyoun. He glances up and the boy gives him a reassuring nod followed by a light squeeze on his hand before letting go to join the others in the living room.

Why was Seungyoun assuring him of something even he himself should be afraid of? The thought of the boy being concerned about Wooseok makes him feel more nauseous. 

Yohan comes back to him after realizing his uncle hasn't left his position by the door, "Well, you guys should start talking now. I figured I shouldn't really meddle with your business so I'm camping in my old bedroom. If you need anything just holler,"

His nephew gives him a half hug of assurance (again, another person is giving him strength when he has lost most of his) before marching off leaving Wooseok.

With heavy steps, Wooseok starts to make his way towards the living room where the Lee Patriarch and Seungyoun were seated across each other. Even Jinhyuk is nowhere in sight. Maybe like Yohan, he figured it wasn't his place to be.

Awkwardly, Wooseok chooses to sit next to Seungyoun who was quiet but maintained a look of respect towards the elder and the known. Wooseok on the other hand was tense and couldn't even properly look at the patriarch.

"Wooseok, it's been a while," Jinhyuk's father always had a rasp in his voice which makes him more intimidating. The small boy nods, his throat too dry to even say a word.

"You must be Seungyoun," the patriarch diverts his attention from Wooseok to Seungyoun.

Seungyoun nods, but unlike Wooseok, he finds his voice to reply, "It's nice to finally meet you. It's an honor to meet a learned person like you,"

The Lee Patriarch waves the compliment away but it was obvious he found it pleasing with the ghost of his smile. Wooseok thinks to himself, Seungyoun is charming as always.

"Jinhyuk is right. You do have a powerful energy casting over you," the patriarch squints, leaning forward to eye Seungyoun better. Leveling up the younger boy from head to toe.

"Outstanding. Who knew this was possible?" he breathes in astonishment. 

With wide eyes, he faces Wooseok with urgency, "How much does he know about the curse?"

Wooseok struggled to find his voice but eventually stumbles out, "Just those of what I know. But beyond that… his dreams… Sooyoung and the others, we don't know,"

The patriarch nods, a hum resonating from his lips as he internally debate on how to handle the conversation, "Seungyoun, I need you to tell me your date of birth,"

Seungyoun blinks in confusion but obliges, "August 5th of 1996,"

The patriarch's mouth drops open in shock once again. He brings a hand to clamp it over it and immerses in his thoughts. He had figured something out, and this makes Wooseok nervous and fidgety in his seat. Wooseok tries his best to remember what happened during August 5 of 1996. Mentally bruising his brain to recall, he forces himself to dive into his memory bank and see if there is anything about Seungyoun's birth that was relatively connected to this conversation.

_ Oh _ . He realizes.  _ There was something supernatural about August 5, 1996 _ .

"You were born during the eclipse of 1996 am I correct?" The patriarch confirms.

Seungyoun nods and Wooseok sinks deep into his seat in nervousness unsure of how this phenomenon relates to the curse.

"Truly revolting," the Lee Patriarch comments in fascination.

"Wooseok," he turns to the small boy who jumps in surprise. Poor boy was too tensed, "We found the loophole of the curse,"

This statement definitely catches Wooseok off guard. He edges on his seat to lean closer to the patriarch. Did he hear him correctly? The curse has a loophole? How? What?

And how does Seungyoun fit the narrative?

"Cho Seungyoun is the loophole of the curse," Jinhyuk's father says too casually as if the person in subject wasn't sitting across him. Seungyoun's brows furrowed in confusion. About to argue back in reply, Seungyoun opens his mouth but Wooseok beats him to it.

"I'm sorry," Wooseok stutters, "What do you mean by Seungyoun is the loophole of the curse?"

Seungyoun closed his mouth shut, deciding to keep quiet like how he's been during the beginning of the discussion but in his expression it was evident how focused he was on listening.

"Cho Seungyoun's birth is the loophole of the curse. Everything is now making sense. Nature made it possible when they decided to bring this boy to life during an eclipse. The reason why he's seen his lives in the form of dreams was because at his birth, not only did the sun and the moon align, but Seungyoun's past souls merged in one and has joined themselves with Cho Seungyoun's path. The curse is in reverse now, Wooseok,"

What was going on?

"Instead of Seungyoun triggering the curse, you are now the one who triggered it. By meeting you, the merged souls unlocked the memories in dreams and the truth unraveled on its own. He was made self aware. By being self aware, the truth led him to you, and you furthermore fed the narrative of the curse. It needed  _ love _ ,"

Wooseok's cheeks reddened. Now was definitely not the perfect time for the patriarch to reveal how he felt towards Seungyoun.

"But Sooyoung… and Byungchan?" Wooseok whispers to himself.

"Like what I said, the curse is in reverse. This also means putting things in order. Having all the variables back in one place. The energy hovering over Seungyoun is all his past lives. Their sacrificial deaths and your constant prayers have moved nature into protecting him and the same mother nature has been showing him the truth,"

Lee Patriarch hesitates, a thought pierces through his reason and whatever this thought was, it was something crucial, "Wooseok, I think you may finally have the chance to break the curse,"

A long breath comes out of Wooseok's mouth. Has he been holding his breath the whole time? Is this actually real? Wooseok can finally break the curse. Nature heard his pleas of a hundred years. Cho Seungyoun is safe. 

He looks over Seungyoun who had the same hopeful look on his face. Were they finally safe? Is this finally the end of Wooseok's inferno? If they manage to break the curse, Seungyoun can live and grow old… and Wooseok would be free of the guilt.

Could they be together? 

Wooseok is inwardly embarrassed when the idea of growing old with Seungyoun excites him. 

"But," the Lee Patriarch cuts his train of thought.

"To finally break the curse, it would cost you something, Wooseok," there was a long pause, a dead beat of seconds that synced with the ticking of the wall clock that hangs just a few steps away from them.

"It would cost you your life,"

Seungyoun jumps out of his seat as a violent reaction. This has been the most movement he has done for the talk and it causes the Lee Patriarch to lean back in shock, "What is that supposed to mean? You said nature finally heard his prayers, why does it have to cost his life? Shouldn't they be more sympathetic to him?"

Seungyoun was mad, "This isn't right,"

The Lee Patriarch calmly explains, "Nature may have been kind, but its kindness needs to be repaid. A life for a life. Seungyoun's life for yours. Wooseok, the moment you met Cho Seungyoun, your immortality has been thrown out. That's the reverse measure of the curse Wooseok, Seungyoun won't die, he gets people from his past back… but not you. You're going to take his place as nature chooses it to be your way of repaying your wishes,"

He proceeds to stand and takes Wooseok's hand to present his palm, lightly, he traces a line, "Before, your life line had been endless. But now," he points to Wooseok, "It's been increasingly cutting down, disappearing rapidly to your close end,"

"Is there any way to stop it?" Seungyoun asks, desperation paints his tone. The Lee Patriarch stands and faces the younger boy and holds him by his shoulders, "Seungyoun, the other way to break to curse is to find its origin. But until now, we don't know who caused it. I'm afraid, the only possible outcome for this is death,"

Death.

Wooseok stares at his outstretched palm where the Lee Patriarch had shown his lifeline. It was true. It has shrunk in length and seemed to be visibly disappearing. Outliving a hundred years, could Wooseok still be afraid of death?

If the circumstance was before, he would have welcomed this thought. He wanted to die so bad. He craved for his end to avoid having to go through the same pain of living again.

But now that he had Cho Seungyoun. Does he still want death? Or does the thought of leaving this boy behind fear him the most?

"There has to be another way," Seungyoun was determined but he obviously didn't know what he was saying. They don't know who caused the curse and even if Sooyoung was back, she obviously doesn't know anything from her past.

"I'm sorry, but I think nature has finally given you an answer," the learned shaman sighs.

Nature finally heard Wooseok and yet its answer feels like a double edged sword that pierces him where it hurts the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me at my new twt at @ultschaseok!


	15. Chapter 15

An awful second passes by without the three of them saying a word. Wooseok feels his insides burning, a sense of helplessness overwhelms his whole being. He was going to die, at last. Yet with the given circumstance he was in, he wasn't as relieved as he thought he would be.

Thinking about it now, Wooseok had never considered this scenario. Leaving behind the person he loved. On a normal occasion, he was always the person who got left behind. But now with the arised revelation, Wooseok is faced with confusing emotions of fear.

Seungyoun on the other hand was still taking matters into his own hands by showering the Lee patriarch with his never ending questions, "If we find the origin of the curse, we can break it without anyone dying, am I correct?"

The patriarch sighs, "Yes. The curse can be broken when the origin is found. The origin is the only way to refute the curse with no fatality. But Seungyoun, you should bear in mind, Wooseok has been alive for over 200 years and even he himself has not found who or where the curse originated from,"

"I only had an assumption," Wooseok says to no one in particular, "Sooyoung was the only person I had in mind,"

"Why her?" Seungyoun asks.

Wooseok retells the story of Sooyoung's death and how her last words of complete grudge and resentment pierced through him, "When the crown prince was killed, Sooyoung was put to question as the primary suspect, with me and Byungchan as the witness. When she was later on proved to be guilty, the punishment for her act was not only her death, but the annihilation of her whole clan. During the massacre, I was there… and with her last look, she told me how I'll have to go through the same pain of losing the one I loved the most like how she saw each of her family die before her eyes that day. And that it will never end… the hell of losing my loved ones, it will occur infinitely," a cold shiver runs down his spine as the visual memory of Sooyoung crying out her words on the day of the massacre paints in his thoughts.

"Does that mean Sooyoung is the origin?" Seungyoun takes a seat once again beside Wooseok.

"No," the patriarch replies, "Upon studying Sooyoung's lineage, they have no supernatural capabilities. She was more of an accessory to the curse. Her grudge was used to fully activate it. Someone else of supernatural ancestry is the actual origin of it,"

"So there was an accomplice, or rather, an actual perpetuator of the curse who used Sooyoung to curse Wooseok?" 

If there was another thing that surprised Wooseok today was the fact that Cho Seungyoun was smart and that he was actually taking this too seriously. For someone who should be relieved he wouldn't be dying early because of some curse, Seungyoun looked like he was more concerned for Wooseok's case than his. There was no room to celebrate his safety, but he immediately jumped into the discussion of how to save the boy who had lived over a hundred years. As if he hasn't lived long enough.

The patriarch was impressed over Seungyoun's deduction, "Yes, there seemed to be a third party involved in the picture and that's what makes this complicated. We don't know who this person is,"

Seungyoun snaps his head forward, a light bulb moment must have gotten into him, "It's possible that my friend, Sooyoung knows who the person is right?"

"It's unlikely for her to know," Wooseok grunts in frustration, "She's not aware of her past life's memory,"

"Yeah, but Wooseok," Seungyoun faces the smaller boy and locks his gaze with his. Suddenly, the gesture does something to Wooseok's senses and the boy had to scold himself for feeling this way during such an untimely context, "Like what Mr. Lee said, the curse brought back all the variables. That also means, even the origin of the curse is back. Whoever that is, it's right here in this lifetime again. If Sooyoung is the only connection to this third party, there is a possibility the origin is within her circle. That sounds crazy but don't you think it sort of makes sense too?"

The patriarch exchanges glances with Seungyoun, the boy asking for affirmation from his theory. The older seems pensive over the suggestion but as his expression changes, he slowly agrees with the thought, "Seungyoun might be up to something. I need to meet this Sooyoung to confirm his suspicion,"

Wooseok stands up in objection but with his weakened state, he falls back onto his seat with Seungyoun holding onto him protectively, "Are we really going to let another person involved in this? Why are we risking this when it's obvious that there's no other choice to break this damned curse but for me to d-,"

"No one is going to die," Seungyoun cuts him off, "I'm not going to let that happen,"

On cue, Yohan joins the three of them in the living room with Jinhyuk just behind him, "I know you guys look like you're having a serious conversation but it's almost lunch time and I was wondering if we could all get something to eat?"

His nephew indeed has impeccable timing.

-

In the end, they all decided to go out and eat. Jinhyuk and his father would then head straight back to Seoul after their meal. No one dared to bring the topic up of what was discussed about the curse but Wooseok felt Seungyoun's persistent desire to talk about it and discuss with the patriarch before it finally leaves town.

Wooseok contemplates over what Seungyoun said. Not even able to eat his lunch properly, his mind wanders off to the possibility of Sooyoung and the other person… the origin back in one place in this lifetime.

If that was possible, maybe there is another way to break the curse. And through this option, Wooseok wouldn't have to die right now or right away. He could stay for a while, grow old, spend the last years of his life being normal for once. Like an actual human being.

Yohan nudges him by his side, "You seem to be deep in thought. Rough morning?" his nephew humors him.

"Eat your lunch,"

"Not until you eat yours. Heeyeon noona told me you haven't been eating well the past few days and I saw you didn't even finish your breakfast. Eat your lunch or else I starve myself for the rest of my life,"

Wooseok smiles, "Fine, I'll eat my lunch. Don't starve yourself,"

Yohan returns a smile before returning his attention back to his lunch. With just this brief conversation, Wooseok feels a stab in his chest. If he dies, it would mean he would have to leave Yohan behind. And Heeyeon. And the rest of his loved ones. To be the person on the other side of the coin really feels different now.

Maybe if he was dying years from now, he could accept that. But that wasn't the case. He was running out of time at an alarming pace, and they don't exactly know when he will eventually run out of it.

Once they were all finished with lunch, the three boys accompanied Jinhyuk and his father to their car to bid them farewell. Jinhyuk as always, incorporated a flirty remark towards Wooseok which garnered a glare from Seungyoun. The Lee patriarch stepped forward to properly say goodbye to Wooseok (to be formal about it, Wooseok is relatively older than him). 

"Wooseok, my offer still stands. I can meet with you anytime again to discuss this. And maybe, bring the Sooyoung of this lifetime along. What Seungyoun said makes sense, we can still find another way,"

Wooseok smiles curtly, "I'll keep that in mind. Take care on your way back to Seoul,"

-

Back in the house, Wooseok doesn't waste a second to escape to his room to catch some sleep. Feeling drained from all of the happenings, he felt the need to rest for a while.

Yohan and Seungyoun had scheduled their return to Seoul for tomorrow, while Wooseok is still undecided if he should go back already.

If there was any reason for him to return anymore. 

In his sleep he dreams of a time where there was no curse. He was back in Joseon with his family, they were preparing for a feast to celebrate their father's promotion in the palace. At that time, Wooseok didn't really understand the importance of being a palace official but seeing how his family was so happy about it, he was overjoyed by just the sight.

That same evening of the feast was also the first time he met Lee Seungyoun. The crown prince of the royal family. He was guarded, Byungchan never left his side. But when he met Wooseok's eyes, there was this magnet that pulled him to approach the younger boy. Wooseok was taken aback, how come the crown prince was talking to him of all people? However, he didn't seem to hate it considering Lee Seungyoun was a pleasant company to have.

A time without the curse.

Wooseok wakes up from his sleep a few hours later around past midnight. He figures Yohan and Heeyeon decided not to wake him up to ensure he gets some rest after what happened.

Stepping out of his room, Wooseok heads to the kitchen to get something to drink. All that sleep had him thirst for water.

"Wooseok?" 

The small boy almost dropped his glass in surprise. As he turns his back, he sees Cho Seungyoun with his ruffled bed hair in his pajamas, just as surprised as Wooseok was to see him awake at this hour.

"I just woke up," Wooseok lamely explains, "And I got thirsty,"

"I woke up when I heard you get out of your room," the taller male shifts on his feet, Wooseok notices he was barefoot and the floor must be cold. Seungyoun must have jolted as soon as he realized Wooseok was up. The action alone made Wooseok's chest tighten.

"You should get back to bed, it's cold. You're sleeping in Yohan's room now right? The other night you two were in the living room,"

"I can't sleep," Seungyoun declares in a snap.

That was understandable.

"Water?" Wooseok offers then realizes how stupid he sounds like.

A low chuckle escapes Seungyoun's lips, "Nah, I'm good. But… can we talk?" 

A soft laugh comes from Wooseok as well. So far, all they have done is talk and until now, Seungyoun still had more to talk about. He can't really blame him though, the boy obviously still had a lot of questions and knowing how smart he was, he has a handful of crazy ideas as well.

"Sure, but why don't we settle in the living room so you won't get your feet any more cold,"

Seungyoun smiles appreciatively before hopping out of the Kitchen towards the living room's couch. Wooseok followed after silently behind him and watched as the taller boy bury his feet under a nearby pillow emitting a sigh of relief.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Seungyoun stops giving attention to his feet only to take a serious shift in his expression towards Wooseok, "Seok, I still think we should talk to Sooyoung,"

The Kim boy takes a seat across Seungyoun, "Seungyoun, I don't want to involve another person into my own problem,"

"But she's not just another person. She may not be the Sooyoung from before but their lives are connected. Give it a chance, it might actually work,"

Wooseok takes a minute to think it through but his opinion still stands. He didn't want to do it. Because for one…

"You're just afraid," Seungyoun says Wooseok's thoughts out loud, "You don't want to get your hopes up that's why you're already eliminating all the other possibilities of this thing working out,"

Wooseok hunches his shoulders forward, the truth Seungyoun spilled made him feel smaller than he already was. It's true. Wooseok was very much afraid, but he had every right to be, doesn't he?

"Seungyoun," he starts with a tiny voice, "It took me five failed lifetimes of yours to finally get this chance to save you. Do you really think I'll throw that out of the window just to save myself? You will only get one try at this. And if you want advice, one that would really make sense… it won't take one chance for you to make this right," 

"I can make it happen. I'm different," Seungyoun insists.

The boy stands up abandoning the pillow that protected his bare feet to make his way for Wooseok. Crouching down to level with the Kim boy properly face to face, he locks his eyes with his, "Trust me,"

Tears start to dare fall Wooseok's eyes, "Don't make it more difficult for me to leave you,"

Seungyoun shushes him, cupping his face in his hands and wipes the tears that started rolling down Wooseok's cheek, "You're not leaving. Not now, not soon,"

Wooseok searches for hesitance in his eyes but all he sees is Seungyoun's determination. His brown orbs hold a lot of emotions to it and Wooseok can feel him communicating this straight to his core. There was  _ love  _ and it felt warm. A pleasant feeling that buzzes in his head and swirls at the pit of his stomach. 

"I don't want to leave you too soon,"

"Can I?"

Wooseok tilted his head in confusion.

"Can I kiss you?" Seungyoun breathes, "I've only seen and done it in my dreams and they aren't even me. I want to kiss you  _ so bad _ . I want to take you in and feel you in my skin. And you look so beautiful tonight. Can I  _ please  _ kiss you?"

Wooseok doesn't waste a spare second to think rationally of whether he would regret this later or not. He raises his hands to cup Seungyoun's face and slowly leans in to catch the latter's lips in his.

It was a soft one, a kind that’s full of hesitance at first. But when Seungyoun started to move against his mouth, there was this sudden familiarity and a hint of hunger that sent a jolt of electricity down to Wooseok’s toes. It wasn’t rash, nor too intense, it was a good kind of passionate slow as if Seungyoun was relishing every moment of the kiss. Like he waited for so long for this to happen and he was taking his goddamn time in making sure it was real and to make it last.

Wooseok on the other hand was on cloud nine. How long has it been since he had been held like this? Too long for him to remember. And he loved the feeling too much. Seungyoun was his ecstasy and it’s crazy how a mere kiss is enough to put him in a frenzy.

“Oh, shit, sorry,” The two break away upon hearing an intruder who was none other than Wooseok’s most reliable nephew, Yohan, “I just… uh… you two continue whatever you were doing… I’ll go back in bed,” 

With a shy smile, Yohan runs back to his room. Seungyoun and Wooseok look at each other, faces flushed because of what happened but still manages to laugh.

“I think, that’s also a sign for us to go back to sleep,” Wooseok infers standing up from his seat but his knees feel a little wobbly. Cho Seungyoun is a cliché kind of weak in the knees.

Seungyoun stands up as well and holds onto Wooseok’s frame, “Tell me you’ll think about it,”

_ Think about talking to Sooyoung. Think about another way to break the curse. Think about not dying. _

“I’ll talk to the patriarch tomorrow. Let’s take this chance,” Wooseok reaches out to hold Seungyoun’s face and the latter leans to his touch, “But I can’t assure you that this will work out. Like I said, it took me five tries to get things right and it will cost me my life. I don’t want you to go through anything like what I did,”

“You lost me five times, and I might lose you just once. But that will still bear the same pain of losing you more than once,”

Wooseok smiles sadly, his lips still stings from their kiss. How can he leave this boy behind now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me on twt! @ultschaseok
> 
> i also tweet a lot about the fic.


	16. Chapter 16

Wooseok is now back in Seoul after so many weeks of being away from it. After Yohan and Seungyoun left, Wooseok followed a few days later. He stayed behind for a while to spend more time with Heeyeon because he felt like he needed to show his niece how thankful he was for her patience. He loves her so much it hurts just thinking about having to leave her behind if ever he does die. And because of that, he never told anyone about the revelation of the curse, especially the part about his death. He decided not to disclose it to anyone. Not even his closest nephew, Yohan, knows about it. 

The only part about the discussion he told his family was the mystery behind Cho Seungyoun's difference from his past reincarnations. But the part where he can break the curse by sacrificing his life, he dared not to tell them.

Once he was back home in Seoul, Yohan's mom immediately engulfed him in a tight hug expressing how much she has been worried about him during the time he has left their house.

Even the department dean has also managed to reach him when Wooseok finally answered his call. The dean is indeed a funny guy who got worried about Wooseok's disappearance (even offering to take extra credit to make up for the classes and others that he missed). Wooseok explains how he just needed time away and lied about being hospitalized which of course could be supported by fake declarations he can easily provide as he was once a doctor in practice.

Seungyoun.

Cho Seungyoun.

They have been talking a lot these days. More than their usual lab encounters and casual conversations. It was more him and Wooseok kind of conversations where they venture into getting to know each other unconsciously. Like they don't even intend to mention or inquire, but it just comes out of their mouths naturally. It was either Seungyoun calling him by the phone, or just the two of them exchanging phone messages with each other.

Somehow, Wooseok felt like a teenager in love again. Remembering their kiss the other night was enough to put him in a hot mess of hormones. Sometimes he wasn't even sure if it's normal to feel this way given that he practically wasn't a child anymore.

Seungyoun asked him again and again if Wooseok had talked to the patriarch already and the boy would repeat himself that he has and he was just waiting for the patriarch's availability to set up the meeting with Sooyoung.

Sooyoung on the other hand, when Wooseok asked Seungyoun if she was willing to meet, the girl had agreed.

To be honest, Wooseok is not convinced that this would work. As someone who knows the curse more than anyone, it's not going to be easy. Hanging onto the little hope of this option working is just going to bring a big amount of disappointment when it eventually fails.

He doesn't tell Seungyoun about this. How he had little faith in the quest of looking for the origin.

Instead, most of Wooseok's actions right now are subtle hints of farewells. Starting with how he stayed with Heeyeon for a longer time before leaving, to how he is now making every moment count whenever he was with Yohan's family, and especially, whenever it was with Seungyoun.

It's like a live scrapbook where Wooseok makes sure he captures the moment clearly with his eyes, and he writes down how precious it was through his thoughts.

_ Is this how it feels like when you know you are about to die?  _ Wooseok wonders. You treat time as if it's as luxurious as treasured gold. You have to make sure every spare moment is worth spending a second that passes by. Because you never really know when you'll eventually run out of it.

Wooseok takes a glance at his palm and today, it has gradually decreased again.

"You keep looking at your palm. Do you find it dirty or something?" Yohan asks. They are currently inside the car on their way to meet the patriarch, Seungyoun, and Sooyoung. After weeks of delay, they finally matched a schedule and set up a date for their meeting.

Yohan is driving again which Wooseok thinks is fine because his mind having a lot of thoughts would make it difficult for him to focus on the road, "No, I just feel like looking at it,"

His nephew snorts, "I'd rather if you lied than you saying a non sense excuse,"

Wooseok smiles. Ironic how at first he felt terrible about the idea of Yohan having to leave him behind in the future, but now the thought of him being the one who will pass horrifies him. It was just like yesterday, him and Yohan in the car, and Wooseok thinking about Yohan growing old to die and his immortality will witness that fatality. 

Ironic how the tables have turned.

"You're giving me that look again," Yohan grumbles, "I'm not going to die yet, Wooseok,"

_ I know _ . Wooseok replies through his thoughts.

"Who are we meeting anyways?"

"Seungyoun and the patriarch,"

Yohan's forehead creases, "Was the discussion last time not done yet? Uh, could it be because I butted in to get lunch?"

A low chuckle comes out of Wooseok's mouth, "Just a few more things to clarify,"

His nephew pouts, "Does this mean I'm not allowed to listen to the talk again?"

Wooseok nods saying Yohan is better off not to involve himself. Not because it wasn't his business, but because he didn't want Yohan to catch him in his lie that he was dying.

"Okay, I'll drop you off and I guess I'll just drive around the area to look for somewhere else to go. If you're ready to go home just give me a call,"

"Yohan," Wooseok breathes out and the younger spares him a glance and hums before shifting his eyes back on the road, "Thanks for always being there for me,"

A grin tugs along the tips of Yohan's lips, "Anytime,"

-

At the Cafe, Seungyoun was already at the table with the patriarch. Surprisingly, they seem to have a very pleasant on going conversation considering how the older male would evidently laugh at whatever Seungyoun says. Cho Seungyoun is indeed charming as ever.

Wooseok joins them quietly which startles the two. He sits beside Seungyoun and with the close proximity between the two of them, he feels the hair on his skin rise in anticipation despite the fact that they're only sitting next to each other.

The patriarch greets him politely and Wooseok returns the greeting with high regards.

"Sooyoung will be here in a few minutes. We'll sit just over there just a few steps away so Mr. Lee can catch a proper look and feel on her," Seungyoun whispers next to him, his hot breath hitting Wooseok's skin.

They decided that Seungyoun talk to Sooyoung separately to avoid overwhelming the other girl with unfamiliar company. It was also in favor of Wooseok anyways since he didn't really want to be face to face with Sooyoung again. She may not be the same girl from his past, but her face still brings memories he would rather forget.

Like what Seungyoun said, Sooyoung arrived a few minutes later and this urged Seungyoun to leave Wooseok's side.

They take a seat nearby behind Wooseok's back with Sooyoung facing forward towards their direction, a good angle for the patriarch to discern. The distance was okay too for an earshot of whatever they would be talking about. Somehow, Wooseok felt nervous and uneasy.

Wooseok fidgets, as much as he didn't want to get his hopes up, he still wanted something good to come out today.

Seungyoun and Sooyoung starts to converse casually. A smooth flow of topics are exchanged as they continue to get into a comfortable phase for Seungyoun to start asking a little offhand questions.

However, as the two are conversing, the patriarch gives Wooseok a worried look. With the shake of his head he confirms something to the cursed boy.

Sooyoung is definitely not the origin and he had no clue or idea of how she could be connected to it.

A bad feeling swells within Wooseok. He knew it would fail but the disappointment nonetheless still feels as heavy even upon expecting it.

"Sooyoung, have you been dreaming?" Seungyoun asks.

Wooseok leans back to hear her reply clearer.

"Don't we all have dreams?"

"No, like… suspicious ones. Dreams like you're in the past as yourself but totally a different person,"

Sooyoung takes a moment to think, "Not really. I'm not dreaming any of those kinds. What makes you ask?"

Wooseok hears Seungyoun sigh, "It's nothing,"

"Is this about that Wooseok guy?" the moment he hears his name, Wooseok stood straight paying full attention to the conversation, "Seungwoo told me about it. The break up…,"

"It's not his fault nor is Seungwoo's. It's my decision and my feelings alone,"

"How sure are you of this guy anyway?"

"Serious enough to go for the extra mile of holding onto blind hope just for the sake of being with him until the end of time,"

Wooseok feels his cheek burn and his heart clench painfully against his chest. Is he for real? 

Sooyoung decides to not push the topic any further and moves on to another subject. They both continue to talk while the patriarch leans forward.

"Wooseok, I'm sorry but I think there's nothing I can say about today," he smiles appreciatively towards the patriarch. Even if he was a busy person, he still made time to see Wooseok and he definitely appreciated the effort.

Wooseok hears shuffling from behind and he assumes the two were finished with their talk already. He dips his head low to hide himself from Sooyoung not wanting to be seen.

"Are you off somewhere after this?" Seungyoun asks.

"Seungwoo is actually on his way to pick me up. We might catch a movie later," and as if on cue, Wooseok feels the presence of another person joining Seungyoun and Sooyoung.

"Oh, you're already here!" Sooyoung acknowledges Seungwoo.

Seungyoun and Seungwoo greet each other curtly and Wooseok hears the older male ask Seungyoun how he's been. A short talk arises between the two before Seungwoo and Sooyoung finally bids goodbye to leave the cafe.

As Wooseok lifts his head upwards, a stricken patriarch greets his sight. A look of pure shock and confusion evident on the patriarch's face.

"Mr. Lee, are you okay?" Seungyoun engages him in a question as soon as he joins them back in their table.

"That boy," the patriarch finds his words in stutters, "Who was that boy?"

"That's Seungwoo," Seungyoun answers a matter-of-factly.

"Are they related?"

Seungyoun pauses, he looked like he was fighting himself if he should say something out loud or not, "Seungwoo is her cousin," he takes another beat of hesitation before he finally breaks the truth, "They're half siblings who share the same father. Seungwoo was born before the marriage of Sooyoung's parents and he retained his mother's last name,"

"That's a thought to ponder on," with this revelation, the patriarch whips his head towards Wooseok, "Does the Sooyoung from the past have a half sibling?"

"None that I know of," Wooseok digs through hundreds of years in his memory to recall a mention of a half sibling.

"I remember one… but it was just a rumor," he finally speaks out. The patriarch urges him to continue.

"Sooyoung had a half sister who posed as her advisor," he starts to form the memory in his thoughts. He remembers her, the female advisor who was always by Sooyoung's side. She was born from a concubine but for some reason instead of taking the role of a noble lady, she chose to stay by her younger sister's shadow, "I assumed it wasn't true considering the fact that the issue was never addressed,"

"Do you remember her name?"

Wooseok's head begins to ache as he tries once again to bring back a certain memory he has long buried deep in his mind, "Bae Joohyun?"

"I feel elemental magic from Seungwoo," the patriarch admits, "A kind of magic that's highly linked to purist witches who have been passive already for the past hundreds of years. But for this case, Seungwoo is carrying elements but it's dormant in his body. There can only be one purist line of witches that can explain this phenomenon,"

Both Seungyoun and Wooseok seem lost in the conversation at this point.

"There is a line of ancient purists who have practiced magic way older than our history of Lee Shamanism. Their elements can only be exercised by the eldest female offspring of a purist. Never a male. This is why all of their first born are always female to pass on the gift of nature for the use of pure magic only. They are good bearers of power who only use their capabilities for good. However, there was a time when a purist of their kind abused her power and exercised black magic. This was an offense to nature and to punish their kind, their magic will remain dormant forever. All of their first born are now male, and their female offspring do not live long. It's just surprising for me how this folktale from the world of supernaturals could be highly linked to your curse,"

"Are you saying," Seungyoun follows up, "Seungwoo is the origin of the curse?"

"Not per se," the patriarch answers, "But another thing about this legend says is that the person who defied nature is now imprisoned here in the land of mortals. Her soul is trapped in a family heirloom that they value the most. That is all that I know. And if Seungwoo is the parallel of Bae Joohyun in this lifetime, he may know a two or three about this,"

"But, wasn't Sooyoung's whole family executed? How can her sister cast the curse after using Sooyoung's grudge if she also died that day?" Seungyoun inquires.

"She didn't die," Wooseok says, "Only the family members were executed and no one confirmed or really knew she was related to them. Their maids, staff, and guards were shown mercy. They didn't die but was imprisoned,"

In an instant, Seungyoun speaks up once again, "I'll talk to Seungwoo,"

"Not so fast," Wooseok raises a hand over Seungyoun to stop the boy from doing anything else, "Give me a minute to absorb all of this,"

It was too much. A full blown information overload that was definitely difficult to process. If this makes sense… if this is all true… does that mean they can find the origin of his curse? 

And eventually, they can find a way to break it without having to… 

"I can live a little more," he realizes quietly to himself.

"Let's arrange another meeting together, hopefully with Seungwoo along. I'll try my best to aid you in this, Wooseok. This might be my only and last chance to help you," the patriarch stands up from his seat, "I'll have to get going now. I think I need to review on this about the history of purists,"

Seungyoun and Wooseok proceeds to stand as well. They thanked the patriarch and collectively decided to leave the Cafe together. Once they were outside, the Lee patriarch separated ways from the two.

"Do you have a ride home?" Seungyoun asks.

"Yeah," Wooseok checks his phone, "I'll call Yohan to pick me up,"

Seungyoun nods, "Byungchan is coming by in a while, we might grab dinner before heading back to our dorms. You guys want to join?" as he was asking Wooseok, Seungyoun kept tapping and reaching out for his pocket frantically like he was looking for something.

"Shit, I think I left my wallet inside. Let me just get it quickly," before Wooseok could even reply, the boy ran back inside the Cafe to search for his missing item.

Being by himself again, Wooseok turns to look up to the sky. It's getting a little darker now that dusk has started to set. His mind runs wild over the new batch of revelation that has struck his being once again.

The curse's origin. 200 years later, from blindly believing it was the person who wanted him dead, to a person he never truly knew. Will the curse finally conclude itself upon reuniting with its creator?

"I won't die yet, right?" Wooseok asks himself out loud.

A screeching noise answers him with a voice from a distance yelling out his name.

"Wooseok!"

The next thing he knew, a swerving car comes running rapidly towards his direction and his body crashing painfully and violently against the cemented pavement.

_ Black out _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hi will u guys be interested in a print edition of this fic?


	17. Chapter 17

_ 1960s _ .  _ New York. _

The sun's rays peek through the slightly opened curtains of the room's floor to ceiling glass window that showcases the city's skyline. 

Wooseok turned away from the blinding light as he stirs awake from his sleep. Upon settling into his new position, he becomes face to face with a sleeping Hwang Seungyoun. The fifth of his many lives. And the longest he has been with.

He spent another night in Seungyoun's penthouse, he practically lives here already. The boy was still snoring lightly in his sleep and a ghost of a smile evidently becomes visible on Wooseok's lips.

Fifth life and the longest. For sure, things are different now. Wooseok thought. Five should be enough. The curse should have gone now after putting him through 4 deaths already. After a long time since then, he felt hopeful that this would be the last. 

His heart felt heavy with joy.

At this point, Seungyoun had already passed the usual time frame of his supposed death. The only thing Wooseok needs to confirm now is the loss of his immortality. However, he was not quite sure how he could test this out.

Thinking it was far too late to sleep in for another few minutes, Wooseok decided to get up from bed slowly to avoid waking his lover.

Making his way outside the bedroom to the kitchen, Wooseok elected to prepare breakfast. By preparing breakfast, he meant taking some cereals out of the kitchen cabinets since he can't possibly cook to save himself from the curse.

I mean he can but as much as possible he avoids to cook.

Before he could start on the cereals, Wooseok turned to wash the leftover dishes in the sink first. With his back turned against whatever was behind him, the small boy hums a tune as he scrubbed at the dirty plates and cups from their dinner the night before.

A pair of arms snake its way around Wooseok's small waist which emitted a quiet shriek from the boy. Seungyoun was awake now, half in fact as he leans his chin on Wooseok's shoulder and mumbles a sleepy good morning.

"Sleep in, you came home late last night," Wooseok advised.

Seungyoun being a young business heir, he was sent to New York to study western market for the expansion of their business. He met Wooseok as his business advisor and eventually their relationship became more than work.

Now that Wooseok has resigned from that position to avoid conflict of interest and issues, he has fully devoted himself to be the boyfriend of this successful heir.

But having Wooseok not by his side during work made it handful for Seungyoun to manage the tasks in his own hands. Wooseok still tries to help but sometimes when things get overboard busy, even having him around was still not enough to lessen the baggage.

Like what happened last night, Seungyoun had to stay overtime at work and Wooseok waited for him to arrive home.

"How can I sleep when you've already left my side?" Seungyoun grumbled.

Wooseok placed the last cup on the drying rack before twirling to face his lover. Cupping Seungyoun's face, he stood on his toes to steal a quick kiss on the latter's lips.

Seungyoun grinned pulling Wooseok's body closer against his, "Was that my breakfast?"

The small boy rolled his eyes upwards, "No, eat your cereals,"

Wooseok detached himself from Seungyoun to take a seat on a high stool by the kitchen counter. Seungyoun followed after, a teasing smile still on his lips. "How can I eat my breakfast properly on this kitchen counter if all I can remember is what we did here last night before we went to sleep?"

In a matter of seconds, Wooseok blushed furiously, "Eat your breakfast,"

The fact that Seungyoun was still topless didn't really help the heated situation.

Seungyoun commented on something, probably something about the cereals before the phone rings which cuts his quiet monologue.

"This early?" Wooseok frowned.

The other boy could only look at him apologetically before jogging towards the telephone in the living room across the kitchen to take the call.

"Hello?" He breathes out in smooth english.

With an interested look, Wooseok watched Seungyoun converse to the other person through the phone. Grabbing a banana from the fruit basket on top of the counter, Wooseok stood up from the stool and joined the busy boy in the living room.

Seungyoun was serious as he talked to the other party. Taking a seat on the couch, he comfortably leaned sideways. This gave Wooseok the chance to sit next to him by his side. The sight of his gun tattoo that brands along his pelvis comes in full view.

Ah, has it always been this hot in New York?

"Tonight?" Seungyoun asked surprised. He whips his head to Wooseok. They have plans tonight. Wooseok wanted to watch a movie with him since he hasn't been with Seungyoun for a while given he had such a busy schedule, "Oh, you're going to fly back to California tomorrow?"

Wooseok sighed before mouthing, "It's okay, just go,"

Seungyoun flashed him a thankful smile, "Okay, let's meet tonight. How about around 8pm? Sounds great. See you, Mr. Denvers,"

The boy finally placed the phone down. Wrapping an arm around the small boy beside him, Wooseok gets squished against Seungyoun's hot skin, "I'm sorry. It's a big investor,"

Wooseok nodded, "I understand. Will you be bringing your car along?"

"It's a Friday. Traffic will be terrible plus we might probably go drinking. I'll just hail a cab home,"

"Why are you such a workaholic," Wooseok whines.

"Hm, want to know where else am I addicted to?" 

Wooseok feels Seungyoun's hand snake from his shoulders down to his waist once again, "It's too early," he whispers.

"But I haven't eaten breakfast yet," Seungyoun teased before capturing Wooseok's lips in his.

That was the last time he held Hwang Seungyoun in his arms. Wooseok shouldn't have been a fool. He was too complacent. He thought the curse was gone. He should have held him more. Stopped him from leaving. Kept him safe.

He slept that evening with an uneasy feeling but ignored the thought.

He suddenly woke up in the middle of the night with Seungyoun's house phone ringing uncontrollably echoing inside the massive penthouse. Running out of his bed to answer the call, the person on the other line spoke out words Wooseok wished he didn't understand.

Car accident. Dead. Hwang Seungyoun. Emergency contact.

-

Pain.

His whole body is in pain. 

It's been a while since he felt this kind of physical pain. The kind of pain that eats his whole body in fire.

"He's waking up!" Yohan announces.

Blinding ceiling lights greet Wooseok's vision when he finally opens his eyes.

"Go call the doctor," Yohan tells someone who replied quietly with an okay. It sounded like Heeyeon. What was Heeyeon doing in Seoul?

"Yohan?" Wooseok breaks his silence. His throat feels parched, "Can you sit me up. My lower body feels painful,"

His nephew quickly runs to his side and helps him up, "What happened?" he asked as soon as he was seated.

Now that he can see his surroundings clearly, he was inside a hospital room. Why was he confined? Raising his arms to his front, he can also see bruises that garnished his skin.

"You got into an accident," Yohan sighs before pulling in the seat next to his bed to sit down, "The car's break stopped working and it went uncontrollably swerving towards the sidewalk. Good thing Byungchan saw you, he quickly ran and shoved you out of the way but in the end, he collided with the vehicle,"

"What? Is Byungchan okay?"

Yohan nods, "He broke a few bones, got some stitches done. But thankfully, he's fine. He's in another room and Seungyoun is with him. Speaking of Seungyoun, I should tell him you're awake. Hang on, I'll just ring him up,"

Seungyoun. Wooseok closes his eyes. He must have been so worried. He feels guilty. Byungchan even had to sacrifice himself to save him.

Blinking his lids open again, he takes a look at his palm and the line has gotten shorter again. But this time, it's alarmingly smaller than before. 

The door slams open and there Seungyoun stood panting heavily seeming like he just ran a marathon just to get to Wooseok's room.

"I'll leave the two of you," Yohan declares standing up where he was previously seated to exit the room. Upon meeting Seungyoun at the doorway, he greets him curtly and ultimately leaves.

Seungyoun takes a step inside, the door swinging shut behind him. Wooseok can see it, the worry that hangs on his facial expression. Too clear like broad daylight.

"Hey," he croaks.

Seungyoun unable to keep his distance anymore takes two long strides to reach the fragile boy and envelopes him in a hug. A tight hug that's too strong for a bruised Wooseok but he didn't mind. There's no safer place here on Earth than to be in Seungyoun's arms.

"I was so scared," Seungyoun whispers.

"I know. I'm so sorry," Wooseok cries.

Pulling back, Seungyoun holds Wooseok's face in both his hands, "I thought about what could have happened. If Byungchan wasn't there… I don't know if I can face myself nor anyone else. If something did happen to you just because I left you on that street..."

"It's not your fault,"

"I can't lose you,"

"You didn't lose me," Wooseok sniffs. He was crying again. He whispers an apology for looking foolish and proceeds to wipe his snot with his hand.

"I shouldn't have left you there," Seungyoun sighs, "The real reason why I had to go back inside was not because I left my wallet. I had to go back because I dropped something,"

Seungyoun reaches for something inside his jean's pocket. When he takes his hand out a ruby pendant of a cat's paw similar to what he had was hanging by his fingers. It looked similar but this one was more personalized. It had Wooseok's initial.

He stares at Seungyoun in disbelief, "How did you?"

"I felt sorry about breaking your real one. I know it was special to you and I carelessly threw it. I wanted to give you something similar but still a little different. I planned to give it to you over dinner if you agreed to join Byungchan and I, but then, this happened,"

Wooseok feels his tears welling up once again. How can this boy be so sweet?

"Seungyoun-,"

"I love you, Kim Wooseok,"

_ What? _

"With what happened today, I think I've never told you that. And I don't want to miss the chance to tell you how I feel. I love you so much, Kim Wooseok,"

"I…" Wooseok trails off, too shunned to continue his phrase.

"You don't have to say it back,"

"No," Wooseok quickly runs after with a panicked wave of his hand. "I love you too, Cho Seungyoun,"

"I love you, Seungyoun," he repeats, locking his eyes with the other's brown orbs. He was trying to communicate it to him. How much he loves him. How his heart aches, how it longs, and how it wants to beat for him. Seungyoun was his own life source and despite the impending death that was coming his way, he knows he has lived enough to exhaust his life in loving him. He loves him. More than he thinks he does.

The door opens once again and Yohan's mother, Seoyeon comes barging in with Heeyeon, Yohan, and another familiar face. It was Jaehwan, his other nephew who was a doctor.

"Wooseok, how are you feeling?" Seoyeon rushes to Wooseok's other side opposite of Seungyoun.

"Better," he replies.

"Wooseok, I never expected I'd see you here," Jaehwan jokes, shooting him a salute in greeting, "Anyway, I'll just wait for the nurse to send me the results of your exams. I'll make sure to clear all the trace and write your discharge soon,"

This was a protocol. Jaehwan will remove all of Wooseok's permanent trace in this hospital. Also, since his wounds usually heal on its own at a quick pace, it would be surprising to other doctors. It was a fortunate coincidence that Wooseok was brought to Jaehwan's hospital.

Just a few minutes later, a nurse comes in to hand over documents to Jaehwan. The doctor instructs the nurse to leave the room before he finally goes through the papers in his hands.

Slowly, Jaehwan's face frowns, "Wooseok, how are you actually feeling right now?"

He blinks, "To be honest… still in pain," he was nervous.

Jaehwan walks towards him and lifts the blankets that covered him. He held out his hand to grip on Wooseok's side and the small boy flinched and yelped in pain.

"Jaehwan!" Seoyeon reprimands.

"This is weird… your wounds aren't healing by themselves now," Jaehwan whispers the last part to himself but loud enough to be heard by everyone in the silent hospital room.

"What do you mean by that?" Heeyeon walks forward with a confused look on her face.

"Must be a mistake," Wooseok lies. "These kind of thing shouldn't concern you. You all know I'll be fine either way,"

"You're lying," Yohan points out, an angry look on his face, "I know when you're lying. What are you not telling us?"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Kim Wooseok!" Seoyeon roars. Even if Wooseok was older than her, as the eldest among the others, being a mother in fact, gave her the domineering authority to demand answers and not lies.

"The less you know the better," Wooseok says as an ultimatum, this time he tries to match Seoyeon's demanding tone with his own.

"Stop hiding it from us. What is going on?" Heeyeon's voice was shaking now, "I always felt something was wrong. Starting from the time you extended your stay. I knew something was up and it has bothered me ever since. And look, I came here in Seoul to check up on what's going on and it just had to be the same day you got into an accident,"

She was crying now, sobs uncontrollably coming out of her lips, "Wooseok, please. Tell us what is going on,"

Wooseok couldn't help the tears that flows down his cheek. Seeing Heeyeon cry was too much for him. It was like seeing his little Hyunmi again, asking her big brother to not leave her side whenever he left their home. His precious little Hyunmi. He can't lie to Hyunmi.

"I'm dying," he finally admits, "I might actually die for real now. The curse can finally be broken,"

A shaky smile was on his face, "I can finally break this curse,"

Heeyeon furthermore erupts to tears. She holds onto Jaehwan and Seoyeon also cries with Yohan holding onto his mother.

Wooseok bites his lower lip trying to stop it from quivering. He looks at Seungyoun and the boy reaches out to hold his hand. A pass of strength.

Wooseok nods, mouthing a thank you. Clearing his throat, he finds the smallest hint of braveness in him to explain the whole situation to his family. How he was dying, and how it was the only possible explanation of his near death experience today.

"Is there no other way to break it?" Yohan inquires. His nephew shows no sign of crying.

"There is," Seungyoun finally takes part in the family discussion, "And I'm going to make it happen,"

This causes Heeyeon walk up to Seungyoun and fall on her knees. With her clammy hands, she reaches out to hold onto Seungyoun's free hand that wasn't in Wooseok's.

"Please," she cries out, "Please save Wooseok. Not this soon. Not too soon. Not now. Let him be happy please. I just want him to be happy,"

Wooseok closes his eyes. He can't bear to see his family breaking down in front of him. It was too heartbreaking. He had to leave these wonderful people behind who loved him no matter what he was. A cursed human. But they loved him nonetheless.

"I'll try all that I can," Seungyoun assures her. He lets go of Wooseok's hand to properly hold onto the older woman's hands, "He lived his years trying to save me. I'm going to save all the time I have right now to save him. He's all that I want and if I lose him, I would rather die along with him if it meant I can be with him again in another life,"

"I'll help," Yohan says confidently, "Whatever needs to be done to save Wooseok. I'm in it. I'll do anything,"

Seoyeon looks at her son proudly and embraces her child saying thank you repeatedly.

"But," Wooseok chokes, "I want you all to remember and keep this in mind. If ever the other option doesn't work, with the limited time I have left in my hands… please, be with me. Heeyeon, you're wrong. I  _ am  _ happy. Having everyone I love right now here by my side, this is surreal happiness to me. And when I pass, I hope you all keep me in your hearts as the person who loved you all so much,"

They all nod. With a tired smile, Wooseok leans back comfortably in bed, "Can I rest now? All this crying has me tired. Doesn't help how my whole body is in pain too,"

Jaehwan agrees and tells everyone to let Wooseok rest. Seoyeon leaves Yohan behind to help Wooseok lie down on his bed properly. She whispers to him words of greatfulness and how much she loves he uncle so much and how good of a role model he was to Yohan. And what caused Wooseok to almost tear up again was when she tells him, "You may be older than me, but when I saw Yohan grow up with you, I also saw and treated you as my child. Please, I hope I still get to see you. My child,"

She leaves a soft kiss on his forehead and Wooseok closes his eyes with a heavy sigh. This was emotionally and mentally draining. How long will he be able to endure this? Preparing himself to die and leave his loved ones behind.

-

In the middle of his sleep, Wooseok is woken up by voices. He doesn't show them signs that he was awake and decides to listen to the conversation instead.

"I was able to talk to Seungwoo," Seungyoun says, "Before his mother passed, he told her about a family treasure that was traded off a long time ago. And that was the only family heirloom he was aware of,"

"Then it must be it," the patriarch. Jinhyuk's father was present in the room, "When I searched for purist emblems, there is one that's being exhibited in China. And that was the emblem of the purist witches that are now dormant. I have a feeling that's the family heirloom Seungwoo is talking about,"

"Does this mean we're going to China?" It was Yohan's voice now.

"It looks like we are," Wooseok doesn't see them but he feels their eyes on him.

China. Do they have time? Can they still make a miracle?

"Let's do this," Seungyoun whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters left? we are about to break the curse guys! count down the days with me.
> 
> catch me on twt! @ultschaseok


	18. Chapter 18

Not yet recovered but stubborn enough to force himself out of the hospital, Wooseok insists on joining the trip to China. A lot of them were against his intentions in following, but Wooseok knew he had to be there, and Seungyoun on the other hand is also more comforted by the idea of being with him. At least if they are together, he would be able to protect him.

They decided to make the trip with as few people involved as possible. It was a given Wooseok and Seungyoun would be going, and the rest who were going to be part of it were the patriarch, Yohan, and Jinhyuk. 

A few days before their flight, Wooseok sat down with Heeyeon and Yohan's mother to talk about some contingency plans. He honestly didn't want to bring it up, but in the case of the inevitable, he wanted to settle everything as early as he could. He told them about the lifelong savings he has to leave behind for the family, for the Kim clan's future. Wooseok especially told them of some of the hidden properties he also had under his name. He wanted them to have it after he passed, for them to use. Because what else would a dead person do with his material riches?

Heeyeon cried more during their talk and he had to calm her down. If only leaving the people he loved was as easy as passing down his material wealth. But no other riches could compare to the love Wooseok has for his family who never left his side.

"Nervous?" Seungyoun asks him. They were waiting at the airport to take their flight for China. Seungyoun had his hands in his and judging by the way Wooseok's palm was sweating profusely in his grip, he had a hunch the smaller boy was getting jitters.

"It's just been awhile since I rode a plane," Wooseok lies.

Seungyoun frowns before leaning in to plant an assuring kiss on Wooseok's lips. It catches Wooseok off guard but the way Seungyoun lingers against his lips lets the realization sink in him. He was his, and so was he. They are made for each other. Lifetime after lifetime. And his lips were sculpted to taste against his tongue. 

He loves him.

"You'll be fine. I'm here,"

"I know," Wooseok leans his forehead on Seungyoun's, "As long as you're here, I'll be fine,"

As long as Seungyoun was safe, his heart will be at peace.

It was quick to catch, but Wooseok sees Seungyoun smile at his comment. Something Wooseok noticed about Cho Seungyoun was that he liked it too much when Wooseok depended on him. Even with the most trivial holding hands, Seungyoun felt like he held the entire world and it was up to him to protect it at all costs. Kim Wooseok was his world, his universe, and all things unexplained.

Eventually, it didn’t take a while for them to board the plane. Yohan sat beside Wooseok, Jinhyuk by his father, and Seungyoun with some stranger who was a middle aged man who slept all throughout the flight to China.

They were bound for Beijing, China. Out of all the possible places in the world, the heirloom that holds the key to the curse is located in a cultural museum not far from the heart of the City of Beijing. According to Seungwoo, he was not sure what the treasure was, but if they needed a proper description of it, he vaguely remembers his mother telling him how their ancestors have traded it off to a Chinese merchant during a time of extreme poverty during a civilian war. After they had sold it, their family were able to pick themselves up again from dirt.

And from the patriarch’s research, he found out that a lot of cultural artifacts from Korea are being exhibited in a museum in Beijing.

“You know, this is my first time to ride a plane,” Yohan whispers to Wooseok excitedly. His nephew was seated by the window as per his request. Wooseok indulged the boy and let him have what he wanted. It wasn’t his first time flying anyway.

“It’s only going to be at least a two hour flight, make the most out of it,” Wooseok replies.

“How about you, Wooseok?” Yohan’s full attention was focused on Wooseok now. The older boy tilts his head to the side confusedly. 

“It’s not my first time to ride a plane, Yohan,”

“No, not that,” his nephew quickly sidetracks his uncle’s misunderstanding, “I don’t want to think of the worst case scenario but… if things do fall apart, and I swear I don’t want that to happen-,”

“Just get to the point,”

“Have you made the most out of your life?”

_ Have I?  _ Wooseok questions himself without answering his nephew.

“I don’t know,” Wooseok mumbles inaudibly.

That was true. He doesn’t really know if he has made the most out of his life. Having lived for more than two centuries, Wooseok had accomplished so much more compared to an average human being. He’s studied more than one field, has helped a lot of people along the way, changed lives, traveled to a lot of places, tasted different cuisines… and more.

But has he really  _ lived _ ? Or did he just bitterly accept the circumstance he was thrown in and tried to make do with what he can do to pass the never ending time he had in his hands. However, that wasn’t the case for him now. He didn’t have the unlimited time he used to have, instead, he had a time ticking bomb which would explode any minute without him knowing. An end he didn’t see coming.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up,” the younger boy was apologetic. He didn’t really mean to offend his uncle. Yohan was just merely concerned about how Wooseok was handling the whole situation. Since childhood, Wooseok was an adult figure to him at first, that turned to someone similar to a friend as he slowly catched up in age. He was not just an uncle, nor just his family, but he was Yohan’s best friend.

Wooseok knows that too well himself, “I may have lived a miserable life, but having you… my family around, made it a little more bearable,”

“I won’t let you go, at least not now,” Yohan’s words were full of determination, “I’m not going to let you go like this. It’s unfair,”

“Nothing is ever fair in life, Yohan. Maybe when you’re older you’ll come to understand that better,” When you’re older and have gone through a lot of things, then you will come to realize that some circumstances are just inevitable. People would call it unfair and unjust, but that’s life. It’s never an easy road to take. Life never really favors anyone, it just depends on what is thrusted upon you, and how you choose to deal with the situation.

Yohan sinks back in his seat leaning his head back, “I just hope life would be kinder to you, Wooseok. You’ve been through enough. I’m not an adult to be a basis of any correct advice, but what I do know is you deserve a better life. With or without the curse, you should have lived better,”

You should have lived better.

Wooseok bites his lower lip in frustration.  _ As if I’m not fully aware of that _ .

-

After the flight and the rest of the arrival ceremonies in the airport, the whole group decides to check in already at their hotel. It wasn’t a fancy hotel, more of leaning towards an average looking one. The owner was the patriarch’s friend and they were given free lodging with three rooms. 

They follow the seat pairing for their room assignment. Wooseok was with Yohan, and Seungyoun was again left by himself in a different room.

“Don’t look too disappointed, just say if you want me to swap with Seungyoun,” 

Wooseok immediately throws a sharp look at his nephew who was enjoying the reaction, “I’m not disappointed,”

Yohan chuckles and says something along the lines of  _ whatever you say, Wooseok _ . After they finish unpacking their luggage, Wooseok checks the time. It was almost 7 in the evening and they haven’t eaten dinner yet. Yohan who seemed to be having the same thoughts asks Wooseok if he would join them for dinner.

Wooseok declines saying he’ll stay behind and rest instead. Yohan was about to question his uncle’s decision but Wooseok was quick to turn it down.

“I don’t really have any appetite right now. Plus, I’m really tired. Let me rest for now,”

“Seungyoun will be worried,”

Wooseok stops in his tracks. He was just about to lay down on the fluffy mattress but the mention of Seungyoun’s name halts his actions, “I’ll let him know,”

The younger boy shrugs. He was supportive of his uncle's love affairs but wasn't really the best fan of being in between it. He says farewell before running for the door, not forgetting to tell Wooseok that he'll be back as soon as he can and that Wooseok should keep his communications open so Yohan can easily reach him.

Yohan has finally left the room and Wooseok takes the opportunity to lie down on bed. The moment the soft mattress takes his body in and wraps him in comfortable warmth, he couldn't help but sigh in utter relief.

Closing his eyes shut, he wishes to get at least a wink of sleep. But his silent plea was immediately turned down when he heard a knock on his door. Groaning, he pushes himself up. Figuring it was Yohan who must have forgotten to bring their key card along. Lazily snatching the card from the drawer by Yohan's side of the bed, Wooseok had his grumpy face ready for his nephew who disturbed his much needed moment of peace.

However, the moment he swings the door open, Cho Seungyoun stands before him with a smile on his face, "What's with the face?" he asks referring to the grumpy expression on the smaller boy.

Wooseok finally conscious of himself fixes himself and pretends to dust away non existent dirt on his top, "N-nothing," he stammers.

"Can I come in?" Seungyoun politely asks. Wooseok shrugs not seeing anything wrong with letting Seungyoun inside and steps aside to make way for the other.

"You didn't join them for dinner?" Wooseok asks as he pushes the door close.

Seungyoun takes a few steps around the room before settling on the bed, "When Yohan said you weren't coming along I just couldn't help but worry about leaving you alone,"

Wooseok rolls his eyes and takes the vacant space beside him, "I'm in a hotel room, what possible danger could happen to me?"

"You don't know that," Seungyoun says sternly.

"Fine, you have every right to be worried," Seungyoun grins. 

Another thing Wooseok realized with Cho Seungyoun is that the boy definitely likes winning against Wooseok. It was that or he was just naturally born competitive. So far, Wooseok and Seungyoun have been getting to know each other far too well. It's not that Wooseok hasn't been exerting that kind of effort from before, but now that the truth was out and there was no longer this barrier that prevented him from stepping out of his safeguard zone, knowing Cho Seungyoun from a clearer and much less restraining perspective enabled Wooseok to find so much more about the boy.

It's funny how he can still find more reasons to love him.

"Of course I do. If anything happens to you in the case of when I'm not around… I don't think I'll ever for-,"

"Don't," Wooseok pleads.

Seungyoun locks his gaze in his, their brown orbs meeting in one line. A mere gesture that translates into something more than what meets the eye.

Wooseok brings a hand up to hold on Seungyoun's face and the taller boy affectionately leans into his touch. He roams his eyes all over Seungyoun's face and his breath hitches over how beautiful the man was. And this beautiful man loves him. Cho Seungyoun loves him. 

He loves him too.

Yet time was scarce, and Wooseok wasn't sure how many he had left to experience love from Cho Seungyoun.

_ Have you made the most out of your life? _

Yohan's question rings in his ears. 

"No," Wooseok says out loud.

"What?" Seungyoun asks, totally out of loop from what Wooseok has running in his thoughts.

"Yohan asked me in the plane, have I made the most out of my life,"

"And your answer is-,"

"No," he repeats. Putting his hand down back in place, Wooseok blinks his tears back, "I was never really happy, you know? I always beat myself up for being a monster. It doesn't help how everyone I come to love leaves me in the end too. Also, how do you think I would feel knowing I myself is the very reason why the person I love the most can't live a normal life,"

Wooseok smiles grimly, "Even if I am happy, it's only whenever I'm with you… and those are short lived,"

This time, Seungyoun turns Wooseok to face him, "Not this time. Not with me," he swipes his thumb across Wooseok's cheek, "I'm not leaving you behind,"

_ What if I'm the one who leaves? _ The thought scares him more than ever. Leaving Seungyoun behind, not getting to know more of this boy that puts the sun to shame with his blinding smile and tantalizing eyes.

"Kiss me," Wooseok demands catching the other in surprise.

"What?" Seungyoun was flabbergasted, this was unusual for Wooseok to be upfront with his feelings.

"Kiss me and make me feel alive,  _ please _ ," Wooseok practically begs, "I don't want to have regrets, this is the only time I'm doing something by impulse without giving much thought. I want  _ you,  _ Seungyoun. I've always felt like my life was a living hell... an inferno. I was alive yet dead in the soul. Living seemed like a fake concept I had to put up with. But if it's you, I know you'll bring me to life," 

Seungyoun cups Wooseok's face in both his hands, "But you're still in pain," he says gesturing towards the bruises on Wooseok's skin from the accident.

"You won't break me," he assures the taller male, "You'll heal me and save me from this netherland,"

With that being said, Seungyoun leans in to capture Wooseok's mouth with his. Wooseok snakes his arms around the other male and pulls himself closer to perfectly mold his body against the latter. No matter what life, he still finds it surprising just how perfect he fits against Seungyoun like they were really made for each other. 

The kiss was slow and careful. Seungyoun being careful with how light he holds Wooseok's face but the boy only whines in protest and proceeds to bring his fingers to Seungyoun's hair and pulls him closer to insist him.  _ I want this. I want you. Don't hesitate. I don't want to hesitate anymore. I love you. I need you. _

Wooseok bared not only his heart to Seungyoun but also his entire being. With the way their joined bodies synchronize with the beat of their own hearts. Palpitating fast. They both catch their breath with their mouths pressed against each other. The endless  _ I love yous  _ exchanged. Intertwined fingers, tangled hairs, and sighs of euphoric pleasure that can only be felt and possible if it's the two of them. Only the two of them.

The whole world stops and the rest deafens out. They are at the center of the universe, and Wooseok feels alive. He is alive. Hot and alive under the arms of Cho Seungyoun who has him caged in his stare and warmth. 

There's no place Wooseok would rather be than where they are right now in this moment.

And he screams his name.  _ Alive. _ He's never felt so alive. He's been brought back to life by Cho Seungyoun. His soul resurrecting from the depths of his being.

He's  _ come  _ alive.

-

"I guess Yohan will be sleeping elsewhere tonight," Seungyoun mumbles above Wooseok's head. The smaller boy was curled up against Seungyoun's chest quietly observing the highs and lows of the taller boy's breathing.

"Yohan!" Wooseok jumps to a sitting position in realization, "I totally forgot about him! He forgot the key card how is he-,"

Seungyoun pulls him back to his side with a plop, "Don't worry. I gave him mine. I'm betting he's in my room now,"

Wooseok rolls his eyes, "Why? Did you see this coming?"

"What? No!" Seungyoun defends himself, "But I also figured I wouldn't be able to leave your side the moment I see you,"

Wooseok's face flushes deep red, "Shut up,"

"Hey, are you sure you're okay? Was I too hard?" 

This causes Wooseok to bury his face against Seungyoun's body, an attempt to hide his reddened face, "Can you shut up? I'm fine. Don't worry,"

Seungyoun chuckles and Wooseok feels the vibration, skin to skin, "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I do," Wooseok sniffs, "And I love you too,"

A comfortable silence passes them by, and this time, Seungyoun starts tracing Wooseok's arm up to his shoulder, then back down, "I have a question," he says.

Wooseok hum, his eyes closed feeling a little sleepy already.

"What makes me different from the others?"

This makes Wooseok open his eyes, "What do you mean by others?"

Seungyoung huffs, "My other lives,"

"Are you jealous of your other lifetimes?" Wooseok teases.

Wooseok doesn't see it but he was sure Seungyoun makes a face, "Not really. I mean, I'm just sure I'm different from them. I've seen them in my dreams anyway, but like… I want to know from your perspective,"

He was asking for assurance. It dawns Wooseok that Seungyoun was insecure about his feelings. He can't entirely blame him after knowing how Seungyoun is conscious of how Wooseok has loved 5 other hims which are entirely different people.

Lifting his chin up to see Seungyoun eye to eye he replies, "You make me want to live, Cho Seungyoun," he admits.

"From the others, all I wanted was to die. I wanted my life to end for them to live. I badly yearned for death to come for me. I didn't care about anything else but my end," he remembers those days. The blame, the guilt that bites him, and the dark thoughts that haunted him im his sleep.

"But you… I want to live for you, Seungyoun. I want to wake up in the morning knowing you're the very reason I choose to live. I want to be alive, just for you,"

The insecurity Seungyoun felt slowly diminished when he heard Wooseok's answer, "God, I'm about to lose my mind. I can't lose you too,"

"We're going to make it," Wooseok convinces Seungyoun but more importantly, he convinces himself, "We'll get past this. I'll live, and we'll get to finally have that happy ending,"

_ Hopefully _ . The fear in Wooseok's mind whispers hauntingly.

"You're my happy ending, Wooseok," Seungyoun declares.

"You're my last love, and my long awaited happy ending, Cho Seungyoun,"

_ Hopefully. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! might add a chapter 21 for epilogue purposes. catch me on twt! @ultschaseok
> 
> thank u for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

The morning after was dreadful. Wooseok didn't feel right the moment he opened his eyes awake. There was this haunting sensation that bothered his insides, and his gut was telling him something was just not right about today. He brings a hand down right above his belly and breathes in and out aloud. The anxiety that was bringing him to the edge made his toes curl and these little movements were enough to wake Seungyoun up who was also nestled beside him.

Immediately sensing something was wrong, he sits up and pulls Wooseok along with him, "Hey, are you okay?"

The smaller boy replies with a shake of his head. He blinks his eyes shut, the overwhelming feeling becomes unbearable by the second, "I'm so nervous,"

Seungyoun's expression changes from worry to a blank and unreadable one. Realization hits the both of them why Wooseok was this tense so early in the morning.

Today is the day they are going to visit the cultural museum where the heirloom is being exhibited. An heirloom that's possibly the origin of the curse. The origin that may or may not save Wooseok from the death that looms over his fate every ticking second of the clock.

"We're going to make it," Seungyoun repeats Wooseok's words to the boy, "It's going to be okay,"

But the fear that has now attached itself to Wooseok doesn't leave the poor boy's mind. Instead of showing this to Seungyoun, he forces a tiny ghost of a smile and nods, "You're right. How about we get ready now? The tour starts after lunch, we shouldn't waste any more time," 

Seungyoun agrees and steps out of the bed to put on his discarded top from last night. With his ruffled bed hair, he leans in to plant a quick kiss on Wooseok's cheek before jogging out of the room.

_ I love you _ . Wooseok hears him say.

"I love you too," he whispers back, but Seungyoun was already out the door.

-

_ Joseon. _

"Do you think I'll be a great king one day?" The crown prince asked.

It was a cloudy afternoon and Lee Seungyoun took Wooseok out for a walk by the hill just a mile stretch away from the palace. They were both sprawled on the grass with their backs against the dirty soil. It was a typical kind of  _ date  _ for them in public outside the walls that hide their relationship. A kind of scenario people would just assume as friends being in each other's company. But for Wooseok and the crown prince, moments like these were their most treasured time together.

Wooseok rolls his eyes at the question, "Do you want to fish for compliments?"

Feigning hurt, Seungyoun turns to face his lover, "No, I'm actually asking you for real. Do you really think I'm that conceited,"

"No, I just think you always seek for assurance even if it's very clear already that you would obviously become a great king. You love Joseon so much, I'm not going to be surprised if one day you will choose the nation over me,"

"Hey," a frown was now on Seungyoun's face, "Don't ever say that. I forbid you to repeat those words again,"

Confused, Wooseok folds his elbows to push himself up, "What words? You're going to become a great king?"

"No. Don't say that I'll choose the nation over you," there was a solemn expression on his face now, "I don't even think I can make a rational decision when I have to choose something that involves you,"

Feeling guilty over making the crown prince feel conflicted, Wooseok turned to face the royal highness and reached out to tug a loose strand of his hair behind his ears that have become red over the gesture, "You won't have to make a decision because I'm sure I won't put myself in the way for your success. I'm sure you'll become a great king and historians will speak your name with pride and respect a hundred years from now,"

Hearing those words from Wooseok brings a smile to the crown prince's face, "I love you,"

Wooseok doesn't reply, he just falls back against the grass and smiles.

"We will now see a lot of artifacts dating back to ancient Korea. These items were traded off by merchants over empires and empires of different well-known kings," the tour guide explains in Korean. Inside the cultural museum, the whole group was led section by section. They weren't the only Koreans present, and conveniently, the museum had a Korean guide who was assigned in handling co-native guests.

"This tea set…," the voice of the tour guide deafens out as the patriarch tugs them away from the group of tourists following the guide.

"When we find the heirloom, we must make sure we are alone. But that would be difficult considering we are part of a group tour," the patriarch says.

"You guys can stay here, Jinhyuk and I can follow the tour. We'll just come up with excuses and other means of deviation," Yohan suggests, "Plus, this room of Korean artifacts doesn't have anyone else but our group. I'm sure by the time you find the heirloom, the tour will be moving onto another section and you will have this place all to yourself,"

"That's a good point," the patriarch acknowledges with an impressed tone, "You are one smart boy,"

Yohan flushes at the compliment, and Jinhyuk makes fun of the younger boy. After discussing their plan once again, they soon catch up with the tour. This time, the guide was showing a painting of a Korean king from way before Wooseok's time, beautifully preserved in its original glory.

"I dreamt of him last night," Seungyoun suddenly whispers beside Wooseok.

"Who?" He asks, not entirely understanding where the conversation is leading to.

"The crown prince. I finally dreamt about him last night," he says, "You two were at a hill, there wasn't any hint of the sun that day, there were a lot of clouds, just how you like it. Both of you were laying down and talking," 

Wooseok vividly remembers the scenario, they were always up on that hill if they weren't in the palace.

"He wanted to be a great king that historians would admire and talk in prestige," Seungyoun continues, "But looking at this painting now, I feel kind of sorry he wasn't able to achieve any of that. It's also funny how even if he's the first life, this is the first time I dreamt of him,"

Wooseok sombers, "It's my fault. If he didn't… if  _ that  _ didn't happen, he would have been a great king. I know he will,"

Seungyoun finds Wooseok's hand and holds it tight in his, "Stop saying it's your fault,"

_ But it is _ . Wooseok stubbornly insists in his thoughts. Seungyoun on the other hand still wanted to argue with the smaller boy but before he could open his mouth to speak, they were being ushered to move on to the next and last artifact.

"This porcelain jar is from an unknown origin. However, if you look at the quality and pattern, it is obviously made during the Joseon dynasty. This jar is permanently sealed for hundreds of years already. The only known background of this beautiful jar is that this was bought from a Korean family by a merchant who was obsessed with imported porcelain items. The said merchant then experienced difficulty being around this jar and so he was forced to trade it off with a Chinese historian who is an expert in Asian relations. Despite being a historian, he believed this jar to be bewitched and supernatural, thus he dubbed it as  _ The Unjust Jar _ . For he believed bad luck is brought by the artifact. But since it was never proven true, this jar is now a normally exhibited artifact in this museum. You may take a picture of the jar, but it is advised that you do not step an arm's length from it,"

During the whole explanation, Wooseok can feel the patriarch tense in his position. He was in front of Wooseok and seeing how his shoulders suddenly tighten in posture, he knew they finally found it. The heirloom.

"Moving on to our next…" the tour guide drowns in the background.

"Mr. Lee, are you okay?" Yohan inquires, stepping up to check on the elder.

The patriarch has his eyes closed, "I can feel an unusual energy surrounding the vase. It's too strong and condescending… it demands to be felt. It's…  _ dark magic _ ,"

Wooseok gulps nervously and unconsciously steps closer to Seungyoun. He was afraid.

"It wants to get in me," the patriarch speaks out, "Use me as a medium to talk to Wooseok,"

"You don't have to if it's too dangerous," Wooseok says in a shaky breath.

"No, it's fine. I can do it. I can be a medium," the veteran shaman declares proudly, "But it has a condition. Everyone else should leave,"

"It's fine, the tour is moving to another room in a while-" Yohan explains but is cut off.

"Wooseok and I should be the only one remaining," the patriarch looks at Wooseok, "Only the presence of the cursed is needed,"

At the mention of the demand, Wooseok stiffens in place. Even Seungyoun who was just by his side shows discomfort in what was said by the patriarch.

"That can't be done, I'm staying here," Seungyoun deadpans.

The patriarch shakes his head and emits a groan as if he was in pain, "Seungyoun, if you really want to save Wooseok I request for you to join my son and Yohan out of this room,"

He didn't want to leave, and Wooseok doesn't want him gone by his side too. But with the flick of the patriarch's head towards Jinhyuk, he and Yohan take Seungyoun by the arm and pull the boy away. At first, Seungyoun struggles against the grip. And this has caused a few heads to turn toward their way because of the commotion.

"Wooseok, we're running out of time," the patriarch says in a hurried panic, his eyes rolling backward dangerously and it increases the fear in Wooseok's being. This was getting chaotic but he knew this wasn't the whole picture. There's more to come and he can feel it in his guts with the way it's uncomfortably twisting his insides.

But he also knows that for this to end, he must face the problem head on.

Wooseok steps forward to reach Seungyoun and lands a hand on the taller boy's shoulder, "I'll be fine," he chokes, "Let me handle this by myself. I'll see you in a while, okay?"

He searches for Seungyoun's eyes, tears biting to stream down his cheeks, "We'll be fine,"

Seungyoun wasn't completely pacified, however with an unspoken understanding between him and Wooseok, a language the two of them can only understand, he eases up against Yohan and Jinhyuk's grip with a heavy sigh. "I'll wait for you,"

Wooseok smiles thankfully. Yohan tugs at Seungyoun when he realizes the tour group is now moving to the next room saying they should join them fast to avoid raising any more suspicion and attention towards them. 

Seungyoun turns to give one more worried look towards Wooseok and gets dragged by two grown men outside of the room. Suddenly, Seungyoun's absence makes Wooseok feel like throwing up. There was definitely something weird about the atmosphere, and he is reminded of murky waters back in his hometown. But this time, it was filling his lungs like he was drowning.

"Kim Wooseok," a voice called out to him. But the voice was merged and distorted. He didn't recognize where it came from, not until he turned around to see the patriarch looking at him but his pupils were no longer visible. His eyes were sheer white, red veins stretching around the surface, "I have been waiting for you,"

Wooseok wanted to take a step back but when he tried to lift his foot to make the attempt, he found himself frozen in place. Cold shivers ran down his spine when the patriarch started to walk closer to him, minimizing the gap between them one step at a time. The patriarch was totally possessed, his body moving not by his own accord but is controlled by somebody else.

"Bae Joohyun," Wooseok mutters.

A menacing smile twists at the end of the patriarch's lips, "You know my name,"

"What do you want? Why did you do this to me?" he still can't move his body. A force was pinning him down and it was suffocating.

"You killed my whole family," the patriarch says a matter-of-factly, "You were the one who was supposed to die. Not Sooyoung, and not your useless crown prince. It should have been you. Because of you, I lost my family. Sooyoung… my dear sister, I lost her because of you,"

"She wanted to kill me!" Wooseok defends himself.

"As you should have!" 

The boy flinches over the tenacity of Joohyun's words, "You were supposed to die, Kim Wooseok. That was the alignment of your fate, but your stupid prince step in the way and this brought along the end of my sister," 

Through gritted teeth the patriarch continued the monologue, "And so I chose to avenge her death. In exchange for living, I made you live endlessly. For making me feel the loss of my family, I made you lose everyone you love. And to make matters worse, I made sure to bring your pathetic boy back to life just so you can lose him lifetime after lifetime,"

"Are you satisfied now? Seeing how miserable I have lived for over two centuries?" 

"Knowing you have come here to beg for your saving, and that you have been miserable for the longest time… it's a surreal pleasure,"

_ Bitch _ . Wooseok mentally curses to himself.

"Don't you want to die, Kim Wooseok? I'm sure you have always wanted to end your life the moment I took away your mortality. But why are you here now asking for my help to break the curse? Aren't you relieved? Stupid fucking nature found a loophole. Your boy can be saved!" a pause, "But unfortunately, you aren't part of the equation of the  _ saved _ ,"

The patriarch points towards Wooseok, "This is where you should think again, Kim Wooseok, and realize that you should have been the one who died two hundred years ago,"

"Do you think I don't feel that way?" Wooseok was fuming mad, "You're right. Every single day since I've become immortal, all I ever wanted was to end my life. And that has always been what I felt but not anymore… not now. Not when I finally found a reason to live again," 

Cho Seungyoun flashes in his thoughts.  _ I'll wait for you _ . He was waiting for Wooseok. Seungyoun is waiting for him. And Wooseok has been waiting for him too his whole life. His last and long awaited love. His Cho Seungyoun.

Wooseok dares to take a step again, but this time instead of going backwards, it was towards the patriarch and surprisingly his body moved along to his command, "You're wrong about one thing though, I  _ am  _ dead. You killed me the moment you took away my capacity to be happy. You killed my soul, and ever since then I've been in purgatory who has given up on life. But it's different now,"

Another step closer. It's unclear where he is getting this bravery from but the rage that fills his heart and the desperation that overwhelms him keeps him going, "You already had your fun, Bae Joohyun. Give me back the life I deserve,"

_ I deserve to be happy. _

The patriarch smirks, "You're not so fragile anymore, I see. I remember you before when Sooyoung held you captive. Helpless little love sick boy. You know I could kill you right now. One snap of my finger and you'll be gone,"

"Please!" Wooseok finally yells, his voice echoes inside the room, "Stop this,"

The patriarch crosses his arms, "That's it. Beg. Don't talk proudly before me. In case you are forgetting, I have your life in my hands. Also, what makes you even think ambitiously that I will break the curse for you? Will giving you the life you say you deserve bring my sister back to life?"

"She  _ is  _ alive!"

"Liar!" the patriarch angrily roars and violently pushes Wooseok, his small frame slamming against the tiled floor, "That person is not my sister! That's a loophole, a fraud of nature. I do not accept her!"

"But she is still the reincarnation of your sister. Her path never strayed from Seungyoun, and even having a half brother from your lineage. She's alive," 

"You are wasting your time. I will never help you. But at least this long term punishment I have has given me the chance to see you here, desperate and hopeless," with that said, the patriarch suddenly falls down to his knees, knocked out from the possession. Wooseok runs after the elder and catches him in his arms. Mr. Lee was totally unconscious. Bae Joohyun has left his body, and Wooseok is still dying. 

"You can't just leave me like this! I need to live! I have to live! I can't die yet," 

No response. 

Determined to be heard, Wooseok lays the patriarch's body down on the floor and stands up to march towards the porcelain jar. Stepping inside the fence that divided the display from spectators, Wooseok takes the jar with both hands and slams the fragile artifact against the floor. The jar breaks into pieces and ashes spilt everywhere across the tiles. Black ash.

_ Fool! _ He hears a woman's voice.  _ You badly want to live? For what? Love? The same love that almost got you killed? The love that put you in this misery in the first place? Love is for fools. _

"Please," Wooseok begs, endless tears fall down his eyes, his lower lip quivering as he breaks into continuous sobs, "I've already been in pain for so long, please let me live,"

_ Even if I do break the curse, it's already too late. It takes a great amount of magic to save you, and seeing how you've already gotten weaker, you wouldn't be able to take it. _

Wooseok holds a hand out and it was true, the life line on his palm is close to nothing now. Clenching his fist closed, he replies, "I can do it. I'll take anything. I'll do anything. Please!"

_ Kim Wooseok, I may loathe you, but sometimes, your foolish bravery is admirable. However, like I said, I will not save you. But if you badly want to live, I will only do this much. Make use of your shaman to get elsewhere. After this, it ends for me. _

When Wooseok sees it, he cannot believe it the first time. The ashes scattered on the floor gathered and floated in the air, and in a blink of an eye, it attacked Wooseok's arm forcing him to unclench his fist. Painstakingly slow, the ashes run along his disappearing lifeline to draw from it until it reaches his upper arm. It cuts through Wooseok's flesh and it bleeds bold red and the ashes disappear in thin air.

_ This will separate your soul from the body. Let's see if your body can resuscitate, and it's up to the strength of your soul whether you can force yourself back to life or not. _

Yohan, Jinhyuk, and Seungyoun come running back in the room with a group of people behind them. Shock fills their faces when they see the broken jar on the floor and the intense bleeding of Wooseok's arm. 

Seungyoun was the first to move, he made a break for Wooseok. Taking long and fast strides to reach the boy in time.

_ This is temporary death. Save yourself if you can, but I'm more than sure that you won't be able to. After all, this is the only way to break the curse… your death. _

Wooseok feels it, that feeling that bothered him this morning. He should have seen this coming. Nothing would ever turn out good from this. His death was inevitable.

Life truly is unfair. Maybe, Wooseok never deserved to be happy after all.

Wooseok falls down to the floor and his body collides with the broken pieces of the jar, his bleeding arm stretched outward. It's bleeding a lot. 

Seungyoun finally gets to him and immediately takes him in his arms to cradle his body that has become weak, "No, no, no… no," Seungyoun kept whispering in panic.

The smaller boy's vision starts to blur, his heartbeat slowing down… too slow he can feel it heavy on his chest. It's slowing down to a stop.

_ Is this death?  _ Wooseok asks himself.

"Seungyoun," he managed to say, barely audible, "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have waited for me,"

Seungyoun stares at him in the eyes and shakes his head. He was saying something back but Wooseok couldn't hear him. His senses are starting to slowly shut down. He doesn't feel the pain anymore from the porcelain fragments that pierced his skin. He doesn't hear anything. His mouth was open ajar with no words coming out. His eyes involuntarily closing against his will. And his heart preparing for that last beat, painfully slow. Counting down, beat after beat.

_ Ah, so this is death.  _ Another tear rolls down his cheek as he finally closes his eyes shut.

Kim Wooseok died for the first time.

In the arms of the person he loved the most.

Finally, the cursed immortal has found his end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> change of plans. this might take more than just 20 chapters.
> 
> catch me on twitter! @ultschaseok


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so there is a slight change of plans. I originally wanted (yes i wanted not planned) to finish this fic in 20 chapters but as I was writing this chapter, I realized I can't really rush the entire ending. Wooseok's happy ending deserves to be well panned and written out, so this isn't the finale yet. Expect another chapter to come because don't we all want to witness happily ever after? 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

_ Wooseok. _

_ Wooseok, please. _

He hears him. He hears the desperation in his voice. He’s crying. He can hear it in his sobs, with the way he chokes on every word, with how he sniffs in between sentences. He hears him. But he can’t see him. He can’t feel him. But he’s there. He knows he’s there.

Seungyoun is there.

_ Wooseok, please stay with me. _

Wooseok is blinded by the light that finally comes into view. He wasn’t in the museum anymore, but he was inside a cramped ambulance judging with the apparatus and the nurse that was now by his side. Is he being rushed to the hospital? He didn’t die?

Seungyoun. He finally remembers the crying boy on his other side. He quickly turns to the boy and he sees him crying along with a distraught Yohan beside him. The patriarch and Jinhyuk were nowhere to be seen. Ah. Wooseok thinks to himself. The patriarch must be in another ambulance. He fainted after Joohyun’s possession. The thought of what happened just a few minutes ago makes Wooseok feel heavy. Guilt, anger, anguish, and loss. He lost hope.

But he’s here in the ambulance. Alive. Or is he?

“Please, help him,” Seungyoun tells the nurse in english, “Please save him, please,”

Wooseok’s brows furrow, “Seungyoun, I’m okay,”

But Seungyoun doesn’t look his way. Instead, he continues to beg towards the nurse, even attempting to use broken Chinese in his sentences. Wooseok panics. Was it just his imagination? Him uttering words? But he heard himself, and he was sure he moved his mouth to say the words he wanted to tell Seungyoun. Then why is Seungyoun not aware of this? Not even Yohan who was fighting his tears back, nor the nurse who struggles to communicate with Seungyoun.

Panic shoots through Wooseok. What was going on? In an impulse, he sits up from the stretcher he was placed in. But even with this movement, no one takes notice of his presence. Something was definitely wrong. But Wooseok doesn’t figure this out, not until he turns around and sees it.

His body still on the stretcher, an oxygen mouthpiece attached to him with his left arm wrapped around an emergency bandage that was covered in blood. Entirely covered with red hot blood.

He gasps in shock and stumbles away from the stretcher. Could it be…

_ This will separate your soul from the body. _

Wooseok remembers Joohyun’s words.

_ This is temporary death. Save yourself if you can, but I'm more than sure that you won't be able to. After all, this is the only way to break the curse… your death. _

“He is losing many blood,” The nurse slowly explains to Seungyoun and Yohan in English, “And his breathing… not good. His heart also, not stable,”

“Seungyoun, we’ll get to a hospital soon. I’m sure they will be able to help Wooseok there,” Yohan says trying to sound as calm as he can, but Wooseok can see it, his hands were clenched into a fist, and that means Yohan was lying, “We can still save him. It’s a good thing Jinhyuk managed to get to him when he lost consciousness a while ago,”

“I lost him,” Seungyoun cries, “For that split moment, when he limped in my arms, he stopped breathing, and I swore I felt his heart stop beating,”

Wooseok brings both his hands to his face, shock was an understatement. 

He died.

“He died in my arms, Yohan. I couldn’t protect him,” Seungyoun stares at both his hands in disbelief, his eyes endlessly streaming tears down his cheeks.

“No,” Wooseok says despite knowing he won’t be heard, “No, it’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself. No,” he begs and instinctively holds out his hands to grab onto Seungyoun’s but it ends up passing through the flesh of the latter. He can’t hold him. He can’t touch Seungyoun.

“It’s not your fault, Seungyoun,” Yohan says, “It’s no one’s fault. Right now our priority is to make sure Wooseok gets to the hospital in time to get him into a stable condition. Jinhyuk said something was suspicious when Wooseok was momentarily brought back to life when he checked his spiritual pulse,”

The patriarch. Jinhyuk. The Lee shamans. Wooseok needed them right now. But where are they? 

“Be strong, Seungyoun,” his nephew grabs onto Seungyoun’s shoulder and gives it a tight squeeze, “He needs you to be strong. You have to be strong for him,”

With his sleeve, Seungyoun wipes his tears and squares up in his seat. He takes Wooseok's limp hand in his and despite not being physically equipped to feel it, Wooseok's hand in spirit tingles against the touch.

"I'll be strong for him," he breathes out, "I'll wait for him,"

-

Surprisingly, spirits can grow weaker as time passes by. And Wooseok realizes that now when he feels himself slowly losing touch with reality. The sudden synapses of bright light, and the way he feels like he was being sucked to another dimension. He also finds himself gradually starting to feel light headed and losing composure, but he fights this back by trying to keep a strong mentality as he waits for his physical body undergoing a stitch operation along with Seungyoun and Yohan.

The long cut that slashed the flesh of his skin on his arm needed immediate action as he was also starting to lose a lot of blood. 

Seungyoun was tense in his seat and Yohan kept quiet like how he has been since the ride in the ambulance. Wooseok wasn't sure how long they've been waiting but he was pretty well aware that it's been more than an hour.

Cold sweat trickles down Seungyoun's forehead and Wooseok has the urge to wipe it off with his hand, but the moment he tries to do it, he is reminded of the impossibility for his soul to interact with Seungyoun.

But he wasn't discouraged by this and still tries to touch the other, his fingers itching to make contact with Seungyoun's forehead. But before it could happen, the operation room's doors slam open, the doctor steps out and he politely asks for the immediate relative.

Seungyoun stands up on his feet but Yohan was the first to break the silence saying he was the immediate family of Wooseok.

"The patient is stable now. Fortunately his blood type was not rare. We have managed to stitch his arm up, and his breathing has gotten better now. Rest assured, we are sure he will be able to wake up in a few hours. He is already being moved to a private room as you have requested,"

Yohan stumbles on his thanks and Seungyoun almost breaks down when an overwhelming wave of relief hits him.

"I told you, he'll be fine," Yohan manages to tell Seungyoun, but with the way his expression also had the same weight of relief, Wooseok felt like this was also directed to himself too. Yohan was scared. He was afraid for Wooseok, yet he tried to mask his fear. He tried to be strong for his uncle.

"Come on, let's go find his room. I'll tell Jinhyuk and Mr. Lee to follow. Mr. Lee is fine now, fortunately nothing major. But Jinhyuk thinks that's normal because usually, magic cannot be detected by science,"

Seungyoun nods and follows after Yohan who was already on his phone talking to Jinhyuk on the other line. Wooseok struggles to keep up with them, his weight getting heavier by the second.

After Yohan manages to confirm Wooseok's room, he and Seungyoun make a sprint for it. Wooseok on the other hand is having difficulties in catching up. He drags his soul to keep up with Seungyoun and Yohan, but this only makes him feel more faint.

By the door of the room, Jinhyuk and the patriarch stand side by side.

"Jinhyuk, Mr. Lee," Yohan pants.

"We tried to get in but they say we can only go inside once the immediate relative is in,"

Yohan doesn't waste another second and opens the door to the room. Seungyoun follows after almost stumbling on his way and then Jinhyuk and the patriarch.

The patriarch pauses and turns his head around towards Wooseok's soul. Wooseok wasn't sure if Mr. Lee could see him, but with the way he noticed something was up, he was convinced the patriarch could sense him.

Wooseok's body lay on the hospital bed with his arm still bandaged up, this time it was clean. The device that indicates the beating of his heart echoes loudly inside the small private room and the four men and one soul they weren't aware of were deafeningly quiet. No one dared to break the silence.

That was until the patriarch finally found the voice to speak, "What did the doctor say?"

Yohan repeats what the doctor told him and Seungyoun. Seungyoun on the other hand was now seated beside Wooseok's unconscious body, his hand finding Wooseok's.

Wooseok who witnessed the gesture feels his heart tighten against his chest. 

"That's not true," the patriarch says, "Wooseok won't be waking up,"

"What do you mean he's not waking up? The doctor says he's fine and stable now," Yohan raises his voice in defense.

"Yohan," Jinhyuk butts in, "Like what I said, there are some things especially, magic, where science cannot explain,"

"Wooseok is already dead," the patriarch declares, no hint of emotion in his voice.

This statement makes Seungyoun whip his head aggressively towards the patriarch, "Excuse me, what did you just say?"

"He's dead, Seungyoun," Jinhyuk answers him.

Seungyoun stands up from his seat and in two strides holds Jinhyuk by his collar, his knuckles turned white with his grip, "What the fuck are you saying?!" he yells, "He's breathing and the doctor says he is stable. What are you trying to say?! If Wooseok was dead, that was hours ago when he went lifeless in my arms. He's not dead now!" 

Yohan pulls Seungyoun away from Jinhyuk but the boy violently shakes him away, "I don't know what the two of you are trying to pull off, but if you don't explain to us right now what nonsense you are saying I'm afraid I might just go batshit crazy,"

Jinhyuk coughs and fixes his shirt while the patriarch gives Seungyoun a reprimanding look, "Wooseok is dead… spiritually speaking. His soul is separated from his body and if I am correct to assume his soul is in this room right now with us, it's not strong enough to join back with his material being,"

Jinhyuk clears his throat, "Remember when I tried to check his spiritual pulse before the ambulance came? Seungyoun was right, Wooseok died. But at that brief moment I tried to check his energy, I felt a surge from him. And then he started to breathe again,"

“A forced separation,” the patriarch says, “His soul left his body. The dark magic targeted his soul, and once it left Wooseok’s body, his organs revived last minute,”

The patriarch takes a while to think, “We should talk to Wooseok,”

“How?” Yohan asks.

“I’ll do it,” Jinhyuk volunteers, “You’re not in a very good condition right now, Dad. I’ll do the communicating. I’ve been training my whole life and I think I can handle talking to Wooseok’s soul,”

“Do you have incense? A talisman? Or-,”

“I have my birth amulet with me. I think this should be enough to use as a medium,”

Wooseok watches the scene before him, unsure of what was actually going on. But he doesn’t seem like the only person who had no idea, nor focused on the bizarity of the happenings. Seungyoun stares blankly around the room, searching for something unseen.

Searching for Wooseok. For  _ him _ .

In a matter of minutes, Jinhyuk finishes setting himself up by the couch inside the private room. Drawing in a long intake of breath, he starts his breathing exercise, and whispers a chant inaudible for others to hear.

“Wooseok, are you here with us?” Jinhyuk asks, his eyes shut close.

The soul of Wooseok debates if trying to talk to Jinhyuk would word or not, but shaking the hesitation aside, he replies, “Yes,”

Jinhyuk exhales, “He’s here with us,”

“How is his spirit doing?” the patriarch asks his son.

There was a bitter expression on Jinhyuk’s face and in an instant, Wooseok knew it was bad news, “Not well. It’s close to diminishing. Staying too long in the mortal realm wounded by dark magic… it’s not coping well,”

“Wooseok, what did Joohyun do to you?”

Wooseok recounts the scene, “She said it was temporary death and that the only way to break the curse was my end. But I don’t really understand what happened…”

Jinhyuk repeats Wooseok’s words for the other three to hear.

“Oh heavens,” the patriarch gasps out loud.

“The curse is broken,”

“What do you mean by it’s  _ broken _ ?” Seungyoun directs a question to the patriarch.

“Wooseok’s death…  _ ah, _ this is why the best way to get Wooseok out of the curse was through the origin,”

“Best?!” Seungyoun scoffs, “He died!”

“That was needed!” the patriarch snaps, “Wooseok needed to die to break the curse. But through the help of the origin, it only brought Wooseok temporary death. Wooseok’s death was only due to the fact that his soul was injured by the dark magic, but once it left his body, it was able to regain function again, however barely. It’s a fortune how you immediately got him to the hospital because if he wasn’t treated as soon as possible, it could have ended there permanently. If you weren’t able to meet the origin and Wooseok died in a different manner, this possibility of bringing him back to life won’t even be on the table,”

“So, all he needs now is to get his soul back into his body? Is it difficult? Why can’t he just go in now?” Yohan asks a muggle question to the shaman.

“It’s not that easy, Yohan. Like what my son said, Wooseok’s spirit is not in the best condition right now. What Joohyun did was truly despicable. Temporary deaths can only do as much, and yet still ensure revival in an instant. But with what she has done… she chose to purposely injure Wooseok’s soul critically. To be able to get back to his body, Wooseok’s soul needs to undergo a three day transfiguration to regain the strength of his spiritual energy,”

“I’ll do it!” Wooseok practically shouts in declaration. 

“Wooseok says he’ll do it,” Jinhyuk informs the group.

“It’s a difficult process. I have never assisted this kind of thing before and usually, it does not end successfully,”

“I’ll still try,” Wooseok insists, “Please, tell me what do I have to do,”

Jinhyuk repeats Wooseok’s words.

“If you really insist,” the patriarch heaves, “A spiritual transfiguration is a journey you take to regain spiritual strength. It happens within 3 days of mortal time, that means, it may take 3 days here but when you are there, it’s only a day's length. This happens in the realm between mortal and heavens, the  _ purgatory _ or also called the netherworlds. In this journey you will have to find your way back to the mortal realm successfully in three days. If you miss that deadline…” the patriarch hesitates, “I’m afraid that would also mean the end,”

“If Wooseok manages to pass through that-,”

“It’s not going to be easy. You may think it’s nothing because it would only require him to pass through a one way direction but the tricky thing about this purgatory is, it would bring Wooseok in an illusion. A temptation that would keep him from coming back to the mortal realm. It will use a memory against you, it will do its best to keep you from crossing over. Purgatories are like a waiting shed you know. You wait there until you finally get the ticket to cross to the afterlife. There is no ticket that guarantees you to go back to where you came from, just to where you’re off to be,”

No one speaks after the patriarch’s explanation. It does seem difficult, almost impossible because neither of them had any idea how the whole process works. With one look towards Seungyoun, he finds the boy staring right back at him. Or was he just imagining it. There is no way Seungyoun can see right through him, but his eyes were on him like his whole physicality was visibly available for Seungyoun to stare so longingly towards the boy.

“I’ll still do it,” Wooseok declares, his foolish bravery as what Joohyun said taking over his last grasp on rationality, “I’ll do what I have to do. I’m not giving up on this, not now, not yet. Not when we finally broke the curse. I’ll go and be back in three days,”

“You will only have a day to finish it over there, Seok. Are you sure you can handle it?” Jinhyuk asks him, the other three unaware of Wooseok’s recent statement.

“I’m already dead, what else do I have to lose?”

_ Cho Seungyoun _ .

He shakes the thought away.

Jinhyuk explains to the patriarch that Wooseok wants to continue with the transfiguration.

“Well, if you really insist, we must do it as soon as possible,” the patriarch shifts in his feet, “Let’s do it tonight. I’ll make all the necessary arrangements. Jinhyuk, come with me. Yohan and Seungyoun, make sure Wooseok’s body is still well and stable. Wooseok, I’m sure you can hear me. Prepare yourself for whatever else that is yet to come. The other side will be tricky and it will be a struggle for you to come back,”

“I can do it,” Wooseok claims.

He has to do it. Because one way or another, it’s the only way he can live. To finally  _ live _ .

“He can do it,” Seungyoun blurts out surprising all the people in the room, “I believe he can do it. I’ll wait for him. Three days is nothing, I can wait longer than that. If I have to live another lifetime just to be with him again I’ll take that. But I know he can make it, he’s coming back in three days,” 

A tear rolls down Seungyoun’s cheek, “We’ll make it,”

_ Because I have you by my side.  _ Wooseok realizes. 

He will make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed usernames, catch me on twitter @ultseokpyo !


	21. Chapter 21 - Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as this fic comes to a close, i hope you guys can read my author's note at the end too one last time <3

Evening came quicker than what Wooseok thought it would. There he was, his body still in vegetative state, and Seungyoun never left his side. Not once. Not even when Yohan asked him if he needed to rest, they booked a room nearby, or when Jinhyuk even had the kindness in him to ask Seungyoun to accompany him outside and eat so he can recharge himself.

But Seungyoun refused every offer as he stubbornly chose to stay by his body’s side. It was a heartbreaking sight to see, yet at the same time, it also gives Wooseok warmth. He felt the love. The desperation. The longing of Cho Seungyoun who held onto his hand as if that mere gesture was enough to bring him back to life.

_ If only. _

By the time the sun has fully set, Jinhyuk and the patriarch prepare a ritual inside the room. Improvised talismans, incense, and a small book (which Wooseok presumed as a guide) lay beside the patriarch.

“Wooseok,” the patriarch calls out to him. Compared to a few hours ago, Mr. Lee looks better. This makes Wooseok feel a little relieved and less guilty.

“I need you to settle quietly and comfortably somewhere comfortable. And when you are ready, you have to close your eyes and keep your calm. Jinhyuk and I will open a path, similar to a portal. Allow yourself to be taken in to transport yourself to the netherworld. Remember my advice, do not be fooled by the illusions. If you want to live, you have to find your way back. We will keep this portal open for three days. Once you fail to come back in three days, I’m afraid it’s our most fearful… conclusion,”

Wooseok nods even if he knows very well he won’t be seen by any of them. Following the patriarch’s instructions, Wooseok looked for a comfortable space and it was none other than beside Cho Seungyoun. He reaches his hand out and impossibly caresses the latter’s head before sinking down on the floor next to him. He crosses his legs and once he feels comfortable in his position, Wooseok closes his eyes and evens out his breathing. He needs to relax.

The patriarch and Jinhyuk start chanting.

It takes a while. Dragging minutes before he finally feels it. The suction. The sensation of being forcefully taken out of his place into a whirlwind. Like a tornado, but the thing is, Wooseok never really knew what it feels like to be caught in a tornado. But this one seems like it. He was whirling around, harsh wind slamming against his body as he flew across blank space.

Blank space.

It was blank space. And that’s when Wooseok realizes he already had his eyes open. It was dark. Whatever he was in, it was a vortex of nothing. He reaches out with his hands. Nothing. He can’t even grasp any matter in his fingertips. But the wind continuously blew him, dragging him to somewhere he isn’t sure of.

And then suddenly, he’s free falling.

_ Will it hurt?  _ He asks himself. Will the contact when he finally meets the ground tear his body apart? 

The fall was quick, accelerating by the second. At this point, Wooseok isn’t sure how high he was falling from. But it definitely felt endless to him. And now he’s running out of breath. The air in his lungs loses his system and he finds himself gasping. He needs air.

He coughs and tries to gasp for air once again. The action only slashes through his throat and it makes him cry. Hot tears flow down his cheeks. What is going on? Is he really on his way to purgatory? Or was there suddenly a detour and now he’s on his way to hell?

But he tries again. He gasps and flails his hands wanting to take control of this fall even if it seemed unlikely to happen.

Another gasp.

Try again.

And finally… he gasps. Awake. 

Was he in bed the whole time? 

He blinks again, the sudden light blinds him.

“Wooseok? Are you awake now?” 

The boy tenses. He knows that voice all too well. A voice he misses the most.

A pair of hands help him up the bed and as he finds himself sitting, a wet cloth falls down from his head. The same hands that helped him up takes the cloth away and places it back in a wooden basin. A familiar scent comes out from the liquid that submerges the cloth that was once on his forehead. Old herbal medicine.

“Here, look at me,” the hand cups Wooseok’s face and turns him to face the figure Wooseok thought he would never see again.

His mother.

“You haven’t woken up for four straight days now. I have been dying of worry ever since you fainted at the square the other day. The crown prince immediately brought you home and you were burning with fever. His majesty called for the imperial doctor to check on you and said you may have gotten the flu but thankfully it wasn’t that serious and said you will wake up in a few days. Thank the heavens you finally woke up,” 

Wooseok hears his mother mutter another set of praise for bringing her son back healthy before proceeding to wipe Wooseok’s face with the wet cloth once again.

_ What is happening?  _ Wooseok was confused. Has he been dreaming the whole time… was everything just… a dream. No, a nightmare. Was it just that? Or… is this an illusion.

But it seemed too real to be an illusion. Or does he just want to believe it’s not an illusion especially with the way his mother was now before him. Someone he wanted to be with more than anything in the world. And she didn’t seem like an illusion, with how she gently washes Wooseok’s face with the damp cloth, and how she scurries to bring him his medicine. It was real. Too real. He was back in his room 200 years ago, with his mom, in the same place that started everything. In a timeline he never thought he’d come back to.

The next person that joins him in his chambers surprises him. Little Hyunmi comes running inside and jumps into his arms, wailing like the little baby that she is. She sniffs against Wooseok’s clothes and incoherent whines escapes her small lips. “Oppa, I was so worried!” she shouts in broken sentences.

His mother smiles at the sight of her two children, “I’ll bring your lunch over. Hyunmi, watch over your big brother for me, okay? I want you to make sure he finishes his medicine. Can you do that for me?”

Hyunmi wipes her snot with her hand and nods at their mother.

Wooseok is in shock. Everything… all of this seems too real. Somehow, the idea of illusion is not clear anymore. Which is real? Which is untrue? Was everything really just a dream?

“Oppa,” Hyunmi grabs Wooseok’s face and pulls him down closer to her, “Are you okay now?”

Wooseok nods dumbfoundedly, “Yes, I’m okay,”

Hyunmi brightens up and jumps out of Wooseok’s arms to show him a dance she learned yesterday. It was like a normal day in the Kim household if it were 200 years ago. Wooseok watches his little sister slide her feet across the floor, her small arms making movements in the air and he unconsciously smiles. He missed her.

His mother comes in with a tray of Wooseok’s lunch and gently places it down on top of the table. She helps him up from his bed and leads him down on the floor. His mother swiftly serves him food and it was at this point he realizes it was his favorite meal. Braised beef by his mother. His mom puts too much meat on his bowl and Wooseok feels tears starting to form in his eyes. Is this really not an illusion? 

Wooseok takes a spoonful of rice and beef, and the moment the familiar taste meets his tongue, his tears flow freely. Like how Hyunmi sobbed against his arms, Wooseok embraces his mother and cries. He couldn’t stop the tears and the choked up pain he has been bearing in his heart. Surprised, his mother chooses not to say a word and gently strokes Wooseok’s back giving it light pats.

“What’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream? You’ve been restless even in your sleep,”  _ Was I? _

“I’m fine,” Wooseok lies, “It’s just that, I’m hungry,” he replies.

“Well, you better fill up quick! I’ve let our messenger go to the crown prince to inform him you are okay now. I’m assuming he’ll be waiting for you by the hill. He told me that the moment you wake up, he will be there to greet you,”

The crown prince.

There is a flip that twists Wooseok’s inside.

He’s here too.

“Oppa, are you meeting the prince later?” Hyunmi asks him curiously, her small hands over her mouth in an attempt to whisper it in his ears.

Wooseok nods. Instinctively. 

He’s going to meet him.

With this as the only thought that courses through his mind, Wooseok rushes through his lunch. Still, this was enough for him to feel like choking up as the familiar taste of his mother’s cooking overwhelms him. It’s been so long, he thought he had already forgotten how it tasted like, but then this debunked his thought.

“I’m going now,” Wooseok stands up on his feet startling his mother.

“Dressed in that?” she asks, gesturing to the plain indoor clothes that covered Wooseok. Wooseok doesn’t reply, instead he runs away. This isn’t real anyway. He thinks to himself. However, he was still not convinced if it was real or not. There was just too much to think about. But right now, he has to meet him. He must see him.

Wooseok runs through the Joseon streets. It was nostalgic to be honest. It was just like how he left it. How he remembers every dead end and corner. Nothing has changed. The same familiar faces he’s seen growing up, the staple shops that adorned the public market, and the town square that leads to the palace.

Making a quick turn, Wooseok detours himself from the palace towards their usual route to the hill. The special hill where he and the crown prince spent their precious time together. With every step Wooseok takes, he feels a heavy dread press upon his shoulder. He was nervous, and most of all, confused. 

His breath hitches when he sees him. The back of his head facing him, his posture of royal caliber. It’s him.

As if sensing his presence, Lee Seungyoun turns around to face him. And that’s when Wooseok loses it. He runs after the crown prince and throws his hands towards him to engulf him in a bone crushing hug. Tears fall endlessly when he realizes he can hold him. He’s alive in his arms. The warmth of his body, the doubled pace of his heartbeat against his chest, and the up and down of his upper body as he breathes in the small boy that was helplessly wailing in his arms. He’s  _ alive. _

“Shouldn’t I be the one who is supposed to be crying?” the crown prince pulls away to cup Wooseok’s face, “I was so worried,”

The smaller boy brings his hand upwards to hold onto Seungyoun’s face. The latter leans against his touch in reply. This was too real. Seungyoun holds his hand and slowly brings it down away from his face. A smile dances its way along his lips, and there is this certain twinkle in his eyes that only happens whenever he is with Wooseok.

Everything seems normal. With the way they were currently in each other’s company like how it used to, from the right time in the perfect place, to him being a perfect fit that curves against his warmth. It was just like how reality would have been 200 years ago.

But there was something different.

And that was Wooseok.

Because he himself knows something was just wrong. Everything seemed too real, too good to be true. And one thing he has learned from all the pain he has gone through (if ever that was the actuality of things and not a nightmare like what his mother had described), nothing ever comes easy. He can’t just undo everything, this isn’t just some kind of do-over.

This is nothing.

And surprisingly enough, Wooseok feels nothing.

He feels nothing for the crown prince.

Not emptiness per se, but the  _ normal  _ way he felt for the boy wasn’t there anymore. Sure he was happy to see him, the initial wave of nostalgia that hit him urged him to move to his accord. But the  _ feelings  _ he had for the young highness were nowhere to be found.

And that’s what assures Wooseok that this isn’t real. All the pain he went through for 200 hundred years is not a nightmare, illusion, or an obscure result of his mere imagination.

This is purgatory, and it’s making him stay. Using his own memories against him.

But why here? 

Why this specific time of his life?

What should he overcome to cross back to the mortal realm?

“Wooseok?” the crown prince calls for him, noticing Wooseok had suddenly spaced out.

_ Is it him?  _ Wooseok ponders.  _ Is he the obstacle I have to overcome so that I can go back?  _ But Wooseok is clueless, not really sure how he is supposed to handle the situation he was thrusted upon. When he was sent here, there wasn’t any manual given to him by the patriarch. All he knew was, he was supposed to come back in three days or else. And he wasn’t even sure if he had gone past those three days already. A day in the purgatory is different from how the time runs in the mortal realm… and if he remembers his mother correctly saying, he has been asleep for more than a day already.

How can he possibly go back? What is he supposed to do to overcome Lee Seungyoun? The crown prince… was he his life’s biggest obstacle?

“Have you thought about what I asked?” Seungyoun asks him.

Wooseok blinks confusedly, he doesn’t recall what was asked. How can he possibly know when he just woke up hours ago after falling into a wormhole with no idea what outcome was waiting for him on the other side.

“Wooseok, will you marry me?”

In an instant, Wooseok’s eyes went wide like saucers in shock. Marriage? 

“Why are you so surprised?” he blinks, “I already asked you this days ago, and you said you would take your time to think about it,”

If there was something Wooseok was sure about the crown prince and his actual timeline, he never asked Wooseok to marry him. He once had brought the idea up, but it was always an indirect attempt. Not as straightforward as how he was hearing it from him right now for the first time.

Because in Wooseok’s reality, he doesn’t marry the crown prince. Instead, he gets married behind his back to the same person who wanted to harm him to death.

Indeed, this is not true.

“This isn’t real,” Wooseok says, taking a step back.

“What?”

“This… it’s not real. This is just an illusion. You’re not real. You’re just a figment of my imagination,” Wooseok whispers to himself.

“Wooseok, are you okay?” The crown prince takes a step closer to the smaller boy but he raises his hand forward, miming a stopping gesture towards the prince from stepping any nearer. 

“This is not real. You’re just a product of the purgatory’s hallucination,”

Wooseok almost misses it when he sees the smirk on Seungyoun’s lips, “You can’t go back,” he says, “Not when you don’t have any idea how to,”

Wooseok feels him shrink under the intense gaze of the crown prince. This furthermore assures him that this isn’t reality. Lee Seungyoun would never make him feel this way.

_ Afraid of him. _

“Who are you?” Wooseok demands.

“Let’s just say I’m a spirit that represents a lot of things to conduct trials amongst lost souls,”

“What do you want from me?”

“Nothing,” the spirit in the form of the crown prince replies, “But you do need something from me. The problem is, you haven’t really figured that one out. The only thing you’ve successfully done is discerning reality from all this,” he gestures around.

“I’m guessing you won’t tell me what I have to do,”

“I’m not allowed to tell you,” he shrugs, “But, think it through. Why here? Why him? Do you have anything… unfinished business with him?”

Wooseok remains quiet. He wasn’t sure, he’s truly not aware of the answers. It’s like walking on thin ice. The uncertainty clings to his skin like the sticky sweat that bothers him.

“You know, I met him before,” he says, “A hundreds of years ago. He used to be a lost soul too, you know,”

Wooseok whips his head towards the spirit, it has now taken back its normal form, a face he does not recognize, “He came here because he refused to cross over to the other side knowing he has left you behind. He had many regrets. One of them was choosing his duty as a royalty, over his love for you as his partner,”

The spirit walks over to the nearby tree and leans against it, “For his trial, I was you and unlike what you did, he failed to discern this from reality. In result to that, he spent a long time in purgatory,”

“What… happened to him?” Wooseok asks.

“He wanted to wait for you,” the spirit replies, “He thought, by atoning for his faults in purgatory will be enough of a timeless punishment for what he did to you. And he refuses to crossover until you are by his side again. He wanted to personally ask for your forgiveness. To finally tell you the words he has always wanted to say but wasn’t able to,”

_ Will you marry me? _

“Were those what he wanted to say?” Wooseok hesitantly inquires.

The spirit smiles, “Maybe. Or, were those the words you wanted to hear from him?”

“No,” he immediately denies.

“Then you have your answer,” the spirit plucks a leaf from the hanging branch, and this shakes the other branches along causing a lot of other loose leaves to flutter down from the top.

It was a beautiful sight to see. But the confusion shadows over Wooseok, unable to appreciate the view.

“But he shouldn’t be sorry,” Wooseok bites his inner cheeks, “It’s not entirely his fault,” tears dared to fall down his cheeks once again, “His love enough has saved me from death once,”

“Nature really takes pity on martyrs,” the spirit chuckles, “After staying in purgatory for a long time, they gave him a chance to make things right. The boy you love now, I’m pretty sure you are aware that his soul is merged with the others who have loved you,”

Wooseok thinks of Cho Seungyoun. The boy he loves. Right now. More than anything in the world. He has to come back to him. But what should he do?

“Lee Seungyoun is my biggest obstacle,” Wooseok admits, “Because I blamed myself. All this time, all I ever blamed was myself. I only looked at it from my perspective and selflessly took all the blame. But now that I see this, turns out, we all had a fair share in pain… in misery… in loneliness,”

Wooseok imagines the crown prince all those years stuck in purgatory with only a ghost of him to keep him company. It was lonely being a dead lone spirit with no real person to stand by your side.

“It’s not our fault alone,” Wooseok whispers. There was Sooyoung who also suffered consequences, Joohyun who until now is under nature’s wrath, and the others involved.

“Yet I’ve always held myself back because I felt like I shouldn’t be happy. It’s all my fault, or so I thought,”

The spirit sighs, Wooseok wasn’t sure if it's relief or disappointment, but it stands right back up on his feet to walk towards Wooseok, wiping the tears that fell unconsciously down his plump cheeks, “You know, the only reason you will be left in purgatory is if you don’t come at peace with yourself and your most feared burden. It’s the unfinished business that will haunt you even until the afterworld. If you think you have finally found your peace, I think it’s time,”

“But how do I go back?” he asks cluelessly.

“The answer lies in your heart, Wooseok. It will bring you back to where you are supposed to go. Trust in yourself for once. Like you said, stop beating yourself around,”

It was a vague answer, but Wooseok seems to grasp a few strings about it.

“Can I see his face for one last time,” Wooseok requests. At least, even in a ghost of a spirit, he wanted to see him again. His first love.

The spirit smiles and in a blink of an eye, he morphed into Lee Seungyoun, the crown prince that taught Kim Wooseok how it was to love. His  _ first _ . A proof that first loves aren’t always the happy ending. You don’t always get your firsts right. And that goes to show how Wooseok’s first love wasn’t the right one for him. 

Sometimes, it takes a lot of tries, a lot of failed attempts, before you finally find the right one. And when you finally do, that’s the last. The finale. The long awaited happy ending.

Wooseok smiles as he studies the crown prince’s ghost that was only an arm’s length before him. On this made belief hill where they shared a lot of times together. In this place where they both grew up and fell in love. It feels like a flashback in time when memories after memories cloud his thoughts.

No matter how great your first love is, it will only remain a lingering memory. It ended for a reason, and you will definitely find another love for the same reason too.

“Thank you,” Wooseok says, “For loving me despite of everything,”

The ghost smiles, “I believe he would say the same to you,”

And in the same matter he was brought here, he suddenly felt himself lifted from the ground, sucked into a wormhole he could not see. The spirit before him was gone. The hill, his mother, Hyunmi, the crown prince, and the entire joseon vanished before his eyes. He felt like he was drowning again. But no water was filling his lungs. Instead of the feeling of falling from before, he felt like he was being thrown. Upwards. Rapidly pushing him against the air that harshly grazes his skin, it kind of burnt. He opens his mouth to yell, to scream. But to no avail, no sound comes out of his lips.

Is this really the end?

_ No!  _

Wooseok defies the thought. It’s not the end. He has to come back. He trusts himself he will come back. He thinks of Seungyoun. Cho Seungyoun who never left his side, Cho Seungyoun who was waiting for him in the mortal realm, Cho Seungyoun who foolishly made the decision to love him despite of the monster he claimed to be, and Cho Seungyoun who he loves. Who he wants to live for. To spend the rest of his mornings and evenings with. The reason for his existence. His last, finale, and happy ending.

Cho Seungyoun is waiting for him to come back. And Wooseok will. Because he promised he will.

_ Whiteout. _

-

  
  


Blind lights take over his sense of sight.

Is he back?

He hears the electric whirring of an equipment he was not too sure of, the scent of strong incense that stings his nose, drowned noises of people talking, a crowd too many for Wooseok to distinguish their voices. 

It takes a while for his sight to finally draw in the picture that he was fighting to form in his view. He tries to grasp how he was and that’s when he realizes he was in bed again. He attempts to pull himself up but his body feels like stone, exhaustion forcing him to stay back.

Wanting to try again, Wooseoks starts small by moving his fingers on his own.

His heart freezes when he feels a hand the moment he squeezed his right hand into a fist. Someone was holding onto him. 

“Wooseok?!” the person jumps from his side and towers over him.

That’s when Wooseok’s view finally clears through.

It was Cho Seungyoun, with tired tearful eyes smiling down at him, relief written over his face. “You came back,” he whispered to himself in disbelief.

_ Yes. _ Wooseok cried, he too felt relief.

_ I came back. _

The overwhelming wave of joy consumes Wooseok, the smile that breaks his face almost hurts. Is this what it feels like? To be reborn? To live? To be alive? 

Alive.

Guess he’ll have to know that starting from today. What it feels like to be  _ alive _ .

His life on earth.

He is finished with the pain of the netherworlds.

It’s finally his time to make the most out of his life.

“Sorry it took me a long time,” Wooseok croaks.

Seungyoun’s tears fall perfectly against his face. It was warm against his cold pale skin, “You are always worth the wait,”

_ Fin.  _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> Thank you so much for supporting this rollercoaster of a fic. This took a while for me to finish, but it was also because I had to come into terms with its ending. I was thinking if I should entirely close the book already, or give a leeway for Wooseok to be reborn again.
> 
> Thus, this is how I decided to end Netherland on Earth. A beginning caps off the ending. There is no finite conclusion to this tale, rather, it's just the start of infinite paths Wooseok is yet to take with his new found life. It's the beginning of his new life with Cho Seungyoun, and to leave the past behind. And I really feel like this is the ending he deserved. A chance. A life.
> 
> Thank you for supporting this fic! If you want to translate this into a different language, please let me know! Reach out to me through twitter at @ultwinseok.
> 
> You are all the best! This fic wouldn't be possible if it weren't for each and every one of you.
> 
> P.S. THERE IS STILL AN EPILOGUE COMING SOON SO WATCH OUT FOR THAT!
> 
> Signing off as Netherland on Earth's author,  
Liz, unlimitedcity. (@ultwinseok)


	22. Epilogue and Sneak Peek of Prequel

For someone who never really knew what the  _ end _ brings, Wooseok never bothered to expect what life would take him. Instead of entirely caging himself with fears and doubts like how he used to, the moment he left China and his past behind, he decided to break free from everything that’s holding him back and finally live the life he’s always wanted. An actual life, more or less, mortality being his best quality.

“That is all for today, you are all dismissed,” Wooseok exclaims, starting to pack up the stack of papers and books he had on his table. Ten years after breaking the curse, despite the many professions he garnered throughout his entire lifetime, he chose to devote his time and passion to the academe as a history and philosophy professor. He’s always wanted to be one, but given his circumstances before, having a 23-year old looking professor year after year would seem a little sketchy - or he seemed it would be.

He loves teaching. There’s just something rewarding about teaching his students by sharing the wisdom from both experience and education (mostly his experience). He hopes that these children can learn a two or three from him.

The students trudge their way out of the large classroom, a few rustling noises of books being shoved into their bags, and chattering voices of both educational and non-educational discussions occupy the room. Wooseok was about to leave and follow along with the flood of people leaving when a student, a young girl who Wooseok remembers as someone who is usually active in his class, skip hurriedly towards him attempting to stop him from his tracks.

“Cho-saem!” Wooseok pauses to turn and face his student. Somehow, he’s still not used to being addressed with  _ Cho _ and not  _ Kim _ .

“Yes?” 

“I’m sorry for interrupting you, I just have a few questions I would like to ask you for the paper I’m writing that’s due next week,”

Wooseok smiles, he’s always been fond of inquisitive students. He makes a mental note to remember the girl’s name and add extra credit points for being proactive. Wooseok sets his messenger bag down the table once again and takes a seat also instructing the girl to pull a nearby seat as well assuming the discussion would probably take a while.

“I decided to write about this lore back in my hometown. It might sound a little weird since there isn’t any written documentation about it, but through enough and diligent digging for sources, I found a few records about it,” the girl fimbles with the string that hands around her hoodie. She was obviously nervous. Wooseok gives her a comforting smile and urged her to continue, “What is the lore about?”

“It’s about the forgotten prince of Joseon and his immortal lover,”

Wooseok almost fell off his chair. Thankfully, his tight grip on the side handles kept him composed and collected in front of his student. He didn’t want to self sabotage his reputation in this school.

“H-how,” he stammers, “How did you manage to know that?”

The student beams with excitement delighted to know that her professor is interested and not entirely brushing off the probability of the authenticity of the lore, “It was mostly a bedtime story my grandma loved to share with me as a kid when we stayed at our hometown during summers. Since then, I’ve always been fascinated by the story. But, as soon as I grew up and my grandma passed away, I couldn’t get any records of the lore’s origin. That was until I became part of the archives committee in my internship when I stumbled upon these writings.”

She takes out her phone and swipes through countless photos in her gallery. Once she finally finds the picture she has been looking for, she adjusts the brightness of her screen and turns it to Wooseok. A gasp catches his breath. 

It was Lee Seungyoun’s collection of personal scrolls that recorded his life written by his own palace historians. This can’t be real. Wooseok was sure these documents were ceased by the palace as soon as the seat of power was changed from the Lees to another ruling monarch. These were taboos to the royal records of South Korea and its resurfacing shakes Wooseok to his core.

“Everything about his life matched the lore my grandma told me years ago. His untimely death and  _ immortal _ lover was also mentioned here in the records! Although the name of his lover was not stated,” she sighs in disappointment, “I was just wondering if you’ve heard of this crown prince, Cho-saem?”

Wooseok smiles. Of course, he knows him. “I’m sorry, I actually haven’t heard of this… it seems interesting though,”

The girl frowns, “That’s unfortunate. I was hoping you would know, I kind of need help in looking for other reference materials on this,”

“You can still change your topic,” Wooseok suggested, “Your paper can choose not to end there. If you’ve reached a roadblock and see that it isn’t working out, there’s always a different way to see things,”

“But do you believe, saem?”

“In what? The lore?”

“Immortality,”

A ghost of Wooseok’s past starts rushing through his memory. The scent of nostalgia is heavy in the air. His long period of immortality that brought him years of pain and loss with a good amount of joy, warmth, and love.

“Yes, I do believe in immortality. Even if it cannot be proved by science and facts, I don’t think there’s anything to lose when you choose to believe it,”

The student reconsiders Wooseok and his reply. This gives him a chance to glance towards his wristwatch and check for the time. He’s going to be late but he doesn’t want to be rude and dismiss his student.

“Cho-saem, would you prefer to be immortal?” 

Wooseok chokes out a cough.  _ All of a sudden?  _ Are the Gods suddenly putting him to a test? 

“I’m sorry!” the kind student apologizes waving her hand frantically, “I didn’t mean to be weird about this. It just had me thinking about the possibility of living forever. Not dying and all that. It seems nice to not fear death,”

He stares at her and the innocence that sparks brightly in her eyes. Such purity and naiveness, something Wooseok once had. He envies her for a while, eventually shrugging it off with a warm smile.

“Don’t you think it’s better to live that way? Death is part of human nature. It may seem like a big flaw but in actuality, knowing our lives are going to end in one way or another is actually comforting. The certainty of our death makes us realize we are all vulnerable to anything and this makes us think for ourselves more. Our death is a reminder to fear it and that’s okay. Being afraid of death makes you  _ live _ because dying is what makes us  _ human _ after all. The inevitability to err and the imperfectness. When you are reminded of your death, that’s when you realize you have to make the most out of your life to create more memories, make lasting relationships, and leave a mark on those people you will eventually have to leave behind,” he thinks of all the people he’s met, the family that remained in his heart even after their deaths. He wants that. A love that remains.

“That is the immortality I prefer, the kind where the memories of myself live on the people I love forever,”

His student was speechless for a good minute, awed by his short monologue, “Saem…”

A knock interrupts the both of them, and there, leaning by the door frame was Cho Seungyoun in all his glory with a lopsided smile on his face, “I’m sorry to intrude but I wish to take my husband now because we are running late for our reservation,”

Wooseok blushes a shade of ruby on his cheeks darting a waring look at Seungyoun. His student, however, doesn’t seem baffled by this at all and emits a low giggle looking fond of the situation even, “I’m so sorry, Cho-saem. I’ll be going now!” she proceeds to stand up and excuse herself when Wooseok calls after her.

“Are you going to change topics?” He asks.

The girl smiles, “I figured I should,”

With one final bow, she manages to leave Seungyoun and Wooseok by themselves inside the now empty classroom. 

“Should we go now?” Seungyoun asks.

Wooseok shoots him a look, “You could have just waited for me to finish. Now my student thinks I would prefer to be out of the classroom than have a very meaningful discussion with her,”

Seungyoun laughs. With a few long strides towards Wooseok, he takes the smaller’s messenger bag from the table and slings it over his shoulder, “Nah, I’m pretty sure that’s not what she’s thinking,”

“Also, I don’t get the fuss why we have to go out today to some fancy restaurant. We could just stay at home. That’s a lot cheaper too,”

Seungyoun shakes his head and takes the seat where Wooseok’s student previously was, “Why can’t I take my husband out on a fancy dinner to celebrate his birthday?”

“Because it’s expensive and pointless,” Wooseok stopped celebrating his birthdays. Even when he was finally mortal again, birthdays were already superficial to him considering he has already lost count of how old he actually was. But Seungyoun on the other hand always insisted to celebrate his birthday every year. He even comes up with different kinds of gimmicks. 

Wooseok never understood why but deep inside, he always enjoyed the celebration.

“Of course it’s not pointless,” Seungyoun said not denying the part about the dinner being expensive which made Wooseok snort. “It’s your birthday and I want to celebrate it with you because it’s worth the fuss,”

He brings a hand to cup Wooseok’s small face, his eyes going over every pretty detail that carves him into the man he chose to spend the rest of his life with. For better and for worst. He takes him all in quietly. The wrinkles from Wooseok’s long days at work, strands of white hair peeking out of his scalp, small pointed nose, long lashes, and his eyes. 

He loves his eyes the most. A pair of doe orbs that tell timeless stories of magic and love. Of pain and suffering. Of life and death.

And his lips. Seungyoun thinks it’s fairly tied with his eyes since he loves it just as much (or even more). Especially when it’s on him. 

“No kissing in school,” Wooseok stops him just as he was about to lean in.

Seungyoun fakes a disappointed pout but leans back either way, “We are still going to celebrate it tonight whether you like it or not. Hell, we’ll celebrate it year after year after year because I want to celebrate your life, Wooseok. The life that brought you to me,”

“You’re being awfully cheesy,” Wooseok tries to hide the blush but his cheeks betray him quicker than his attempt.

“Happy Birthday,  _ Cho  _ Wooseok,” the small boy rolls his eyes at the emphasis on his last name.

“Thank you,”

“I love you,”

“I love you too,”

Seungyoun’s smile reaches his eyes, “Now let’s get going. The kids are waiting impatiently in the car,”

“You left them in the car?!”

“Listen, I can’t bring them inside or else they’ll run around the campus!”

Wooseok lets out an exasperated sigh and shakes his head. Still, a smile was still dangling upon his lips. This was his life now. Cho Seungyoun and their family. Nothing extravagant about it to be honest except for the fancy dinner they have this evening. 

If he would have to choose between this life or immortality? It’s definitely this.

Mortal. Married. Happy. 

Don’t worry, this definitely isn’t the end. It’s merely just the beginning.

\---

_ The Land Before Nethers: Joseon Love Story (Sneak peek) _

The Crown Prince was hovering over Wooseok, his small frame seemed tinier than usual under the domineering physical presence of Lee Seungyoun on top of him. His breath was hot against his face and it faintly smelled of mint leaves he liked to collect whenever he was out on the hills with his siblings. This wasn’t how Wooseok expected his private session with Lee Seungyoun to be. Definitely not trapped between two strong arms.

And he was definitely not expecting to be really into it.

“Tell me, Wooseok. Have you ever kissed someone?”

Wooseok blinks, “You mean a  _ lady _ , your highness?”

Seungyoun mutters something unintelligible until he finally speaks out again, “Someone,”

Not quite reading the situation correctly, Wooseok shakes his head, “No. I have never laid my lips upon anyone else aside from my kin,”

It must be the flicker of the candle but Wooseok sees a small smile on Seungyoun’s lips. After a painful second, the crown prince finally steps away from the small scholar and sits on his former position paying his full attention back to his scroll.

_ Well, that was unusual _ . Wooseok thinks to himself completely oblivious of the fact that his face was burning red like the lantern that hangs above the Crown Prince’s quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Seungseok day!
> 
> This was long overdue but I promised I would post epilogue as soon as Seungseok posted a selca. Also included a sneak peek of the upcoming prequel which I plan to release later this year.
> 
> I hope you all are doing well and safe. Thank you for the support as always. Enjoy reading! <3


End file.
